Accidental Seduction
by Darkraven Haven
Summary: When the well doesn't allow to be taken for granted, Kagome is thrust through time unwillingly in several directions.
1. Chapter 1

THE ACCIDENTAL SEDUCTION

DISCLAIMER: If I owned anything, especially InuYasha or anything pertaining to InuYasha, except for a cute Japanese lunchbox that has a really too cute Sesshoumaru on it from the manga, that is collecting dust under my kitchen counter, I wouldn't be writing fanfics, you'd be watching new episodes. I own a dodge caravan, that's it, nothing else!

Summary: What happens when something goes terribly wrong and time decides to stand you on your head and make you do back flips? Kagome finds out when time decides she needs a lesson in taking things for granted.

Chapter One

What went wrong?

Kagome was getting ready to head back to the Feudal Era. She had packed extra medical supplies, something about a really big village event. Ever since Naraku died, it was more and more rare for the girl to come home. InuYasha was gone, died in the final battle. But something in Kagome knew that was going to happen. Sango and Miroku were married, but still hunting demons that plagued villagers. Shippou was beautiful, growing and learning more every day. Rin was 10 now, and spent a lot of time at Kaede's village. Sesshoumaru was always too busy to tend to her now older self and older needs. Kaede succumbed to her age last year in her sleep. Kagome was now taking up the role as Miko for the village.

But lately, every time she came through the well, it seemed to take longer and longer to reach her destination. She feared that it was losing it's strength to bring her back and forth. And sooner or later, it would not let her through at all. Kagome had given up on school, choosing home tutoring instead and taking up the role as "miko" for the shrine at home. That way her parents could get some subsidizing for their home costs from the government, because Grandpa was getting far too old now. She took on medical studies, but never bothered with the years of resident training. Maybe when the well finally cut her off from travelling back to the Feudal Era, she would worry about that.

Packing her supplies she hummed a small tune to herself, she was happy with the village. Her abilities allowed her to reach the spirit of InuYasha through the God Tree. She knew what he meant by he would always be there for her. Even though he had died with Kikyo's clay doll, they were not dragged to the underworld as so many had perceived. He died honorably in battle, doing what he swore he would do, protecting Kagome, Sango and Miroku. Kikyo and InuYasha both rested together now under the God Tree.

Kagome took a few moments to decorate Kikyo, InuYasha, Sango, Miroku and Rin's graves before heading to the well to her beloved little village. Her mother was there to wish her well in her travels, as usual. Kagome just smiled, giving her mom and hug and telling her to keep Souta in line with a chuckle. And jumped.

The Bone Eater Well's light enveloped her body, but it wasn't right. It didn't feel right. Something was terribly wrong. It took so long to come through, the lights seemed darker, less invigorated to get her to her destination. Worry creased her brow when she finally touched down, in a fairly muddy well bottom. The weeds and vines were thick inside the well, and Kagome knew she wasn't where she was supposed to be.

With effort, and a great deal of testing of the green vines, she climbed out. Her bow had hitched more than once on branches and such and she was definitely not in Kansas anymore. She looked around. The forest was pretty much the same. She worked her way to the God Tree and froze. Panic seized her chest as she looked upon it. It had no scar. InuYasha had never been pinned to this tree. There were no paths beaten down by years of patrols of the villagers checking to make sure that InuYasha had stayed pinned to the tree.

"Oh Kami, when am I now?" she sighed. She had a bad feeling when something loudly squawked at her from behind.

"You There! Wench!" she turned to the offending voice. There stood in all of his two foot glory, a toad demon. Complete with the two headed cane. Kagome tucked her arms into her sleeves and face the demon who was more than ready to toast her alive.

"Yes Jaken-sama, how may I be of service?" she replied. Knowing if she was here before InuYasha, she had little protection other than her own abilities.

Jaken eyed her up. "How is it you know me Wench!" he demanded.

"Who has not heard of the great Jaken-sama? Loyal retainer and strong youkai fighter whose hand is as steady as the breeze this fine day?" she mustered quickly.

"Yes, well... Wench follow me. Your healing services are needed, and if you even attempt to purify anything as we go I'll roast you for my Lord's dinner!" he snorted demandingly. Kagome just nodded. Healing services? Who could be hurt? She followed as the toad walked away, keeping the old man's head on his stick facing her at all times. Then again Jaken was never one to ask for anything. Demands was all he knew, and groveling.

The roar of pain reached her before she reached the clearing. Hearing it, her breath hitched in her throat. After only a moments pause, enough that Jaken had turned to her, she broke into a run. Jaken screaming something about waiting for him, etc, etc. She broke into the clearing, into an obvious encampment of many youkai, and for once she wished she had listened to the impudent toad. There were tents set up, many wounded everywhere. She had walked into an apparent post battle encampment. Many turned on her, licking chops and predatory eyes were looking her over. Kagome feigned no fear, only composure, as Jaken broke through the tree line.

"Back off now!" Jaken ordered. And they did. Amazingly they did. "Now Miko, follow this time."

She did, a shudder passing through her body as she heard the severe roar of pain from the central tent. Passing by wounded she knew she should stop for, but she could not. Jaken obviously had other plans, and that roaring tent seemed to be part of it.

As they got closer, voices could be heard.

"Hold him down!", "He's breaking free!", "Tie that tighter!", "Don't let him break free or the whole camp is done for!" She picked up her pace, she gaffed Jaken by the back of the kimono and set him on top of her backpack.

"Hold on tight!" she told him. And Jaken did. His pride was wounded riding on this human, but if his master was in there dying, it would wound more than his pride. He'd yell at the girl later for her impudence. Kagome broke into a run, everyone moved from her path seeing Jaken riding the human like she were some pack animal. Some dared to even laugh, but it was no concern to Kagome. Pain like that needed answering.

She reached the tent and guards nervously eyed her up, seeing Jaken they opened the large tent flaps. Inside was practically a house. She lowered herself to the floor, allowing Jaken off of her back.

"Show me to him," she said quietly. And with a sharp nod, Jaken took her through another set of heavily guarded tent flaps to see a most horrid sight. Blood soaked the table, the smell of decay was looming around the room, even to her human nose. Youkai were fighting to tie down and hold someone on the table tightly. She looked to Jaken.

"Well Wench!" he said expectantly. "Heal him!"


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: If I owned InuYasha, I wouldn't be writing fanfics people! I own nada.

CHAPTER TWO

The Impudent Miko

"Get the others out of the way," she said softly. "And do not approach no matter what happens. I will be defensive, and any surprises other than what comes from him could prove disastrous."

"You dare give Jaken orders! You impudent.." was all he would manage to get out before an eagle Youkai punted him under the tent flaps. Sending him rolling like a bowling ball out of the room.

"Move Away!" the eagle screeched. "NOW!"

Another roar answered her demand, and as the circle dissipated from around the man being held down she looked upon a sight she never in a million years wanted to see. The regal Sesshoumaru, bound to a table. Blood and sweat dripping from his long locks. Her heart skipped a beat as she slowly approached the disoriented and probably hysterical demon lord.

"Do not approach, let the Miko do her work," the eagle demanded, and those in the room obeyed.

"I need some things..." she said softly.

"Name them wench and be quick," the eagle demanded.

"Clean rags, a sharp knife, and I'll need a constant supply of clean boiling water. Do not get the water from the well just to the east. It's only mud at the bottom," she replied, trying to stay calm as the demon lord roared again. Panting and heaving for breath. "There will be no dignity in his healing, and if one word of what I do here is spoken you will dishonor your Lord. Am I understood?"

The eagle proceeded to swear all in the room to secrecy, then set about getting her the items she needed. Kagome lowered her bow and her arrows.

"You, sir..." she tried to get the eagle's attention. He turned rather infuriated.

"Take these, they do not belong around your Lord now," she offered her only weapons. The Eagle looked to her stunned. She was giving up her only defenses. He reached out and took them with a sharp nod.

"On my honor, nothing will happen to your weapons," the eagle proclaimed. "He was struck, with a bladed weapon, to the shoulder. It will not heal, and it is festering hard. The fever has reached his mind and I fear we shall lose him."

"You will not lose him this day," she said softly. "Of that much I know. He may seem delirious now, but you will have your Lord back," she said softly. "Now I must approach him. He will calm, trust in that."

The Eagle eyed her warily and slowly nodded. Kagome turned her vision to the nightmare before her. 'Okay girl, you can do this. You know he lives, you can do this…' she steadied herself and slowly approached the table. His claws dripped with poison, his eyes were furiously red and pain filled, but he was bound securely with wards in place to keep him from shifting to his true form. She kneeled beside the table, something none of them had done. Some gasped as she dared, her hand gently reaching forward and caressing a lock of hair out from his eyes.

"You dare touch him!" One of them spat!

Her voice was calm, and soft. Obviously for the Lord's ears, and not against the one whom actually spoke to her. "Do you want your Lord to live?" she said softly.

No answer came. His eyes were fixed on her now. His nose taking in wild sniffs of the air as if trying to discern truth from reality. His ragged breathing came in sharp, short pants.

"Easy now Sesshoumaru-sama, shhh…." She pushed his hair to the side away from his wounds. They had not even taken him out of his armor. They were leaving his wounds to Kami for him to survive. Slowly she untied his armor, and looked to the Eagle for assistance. They gasped at the girl's audacity. But the Eagle gave them all a sharp chirp, and moved to his Lord.

"Help me undress him. I must clean him, for his injuries cannot heal dirty, it will only make this illness worse," she said quietly. Her eyes never left Sesshoumaru's. He was fighting against visions he could not deem what was real and what was not. But out of the gore that was the only thing he smelled in his visions, Kagome knew her scent calmed his beast. InuYasha had told her that she seemed to calm any Youkai with that scent. She prayed to Kami that today would be no different. She looked to his spoiled clothing.

"When these clothes are removed, they are to be burnt. His armor is to be boiled, and the leather replaced. This poison is made to kill Youkai, let no one touch it. Bring me baskets to put it in," she said softly. One of the retainers darted off quickly to behest her order. She looked to the Eagle before her. "May I have the honor of your name?"

"This general is Kyo," he replied.

"Kyo sama, do not touch him. Any who have touched him must wash thoroughly. I do not know the type of poison this is, but I can feel the effects of the magic within it. It is draining him of his blood and his will. I wish not for the Lord to lose his army because they did not wash," she said softly.

The first of the baskets and the boiling water was brought in, and a wakisashi was given to her from one of the loyal guards. She bowed deeply taking the honorable weapon and used it to cut away the Lord's remaining clothing.

She blushed furiously at the task. Here was the hard body of Sesshoumaru, bereft of his noble attire and armor. Sweating and panting in agony his body quivered and jumped at the slightest touch. A man that would try to kill her numerous times in what she could only assume to be the future, and she was here, healing him so he could. She lay the stained clothes and bed sheets into the baskets. He had not one wound, but five. Whatever had attacked him had done so with great proficiency. The Eagle ordered the clothing removed and burned, all those who were in contact with him took their turns to wash themselves clean. Once he was stripped, Kagome began to wash her hands thoroughly.

"What are you doing?" the Eagle asked.

"Do you wish to learn?" she replied. "Wounds are like a tear in the soul. Evil shouki that is beyond our sight and sense of smell can seep into it. We carry this shouki with us every day but our skin and strong bodies fights it off. When a wound is deep enough, or aggravated enough it can no longer fight off that shouki. We must wash to cleanse ourselves of this shouki before touching any wound or opening in the body," she answered.

The Eagle listened intently. This woman's healing ideals were strange, but in a way it made sense. She pulled magical bottles of thick yellow fluid and scrubbed her hands with it, making it turn white and make a lather. Then she rinsed it off. She called it a soap, but it was unlike any soap he had ever known. She explained that it expunged the shouki from her hands as not to further taint the lord. It was a satisfactory answer. He then too washed his hands in the fragrant soap. He would watch this woman work. Out of her strange bag she pulled a brown bottle with a strange cap. She turned the cap to remove it, instead of just pulling it.

"This may hurt him. Hold those rags under the wound, let it soak up the shouki, then have them burned," she replied. Again, this eagle was amazed. She poured the fluid into the shoulder wound. The eagle's eyes bulged as the clear fluid created a thick white lather, just like he had seen with the soap. She let it work, then poured in more. The Lord didn't seem to be feeling it at all, this made her frown.

"Get new rags, get those burned," she said softly. "I also need a fresh piece of liver, cut from a fresh kill. The knife that takes the liver should be dipped in that fluid there." She pointed to one of the more poignant smelling fluids. "Then it should be set in a clean dish, and left out to collect flies. Let no youkai, hanyou or human near it. Once the maggots start to form, bring it to me." Sesshoumaru began panting hard again as if he could sense her tension.

"Shhh… Sesshoumaru-sama, please… " she kept her voice calm. She started to hum a soft tune, rolling her fingers over his bangs, curling a finger lightly over each eyebrow softly. "Easy now." And she went back to humming. And amazingly, he calmed. Everyone watched in amazement of how the small human tamed his beast with simple touches and soft songs. Many had died at Sesshoumaru's pain and temper, yet this woman, unafraid and confident, was working furiously to save his life.

She looked to the wound on the shoulder and peered into it. It was green inside, the flesh was dying.

"Stay back, once the dead flesh is gone, he is going to be in pain," she said softly. Taking from her backpack a strange blade that had a metal sheath around it. It clicked as she pushed it from the sheath (a box cutter), she dipped it in another clear fluid and began to cut at the wound. All gasped in horror as she pulled foul smelling, deep pieces of flesh from the wound. Then suddenly, as if a magic had been lifted, they saw what they had been trying to see for so long… the Lord's blood came from the wound. The pain struck hard and Sesshoumaru thrust from the table trying to get away, panting and screaming in agony. He was delirious, clearly as he screamed his father's name over and over.

"His body is fighting back the poison now. His blood is strong, it will fight against the foul poison," she said quietly. "Word should be sent to his family." Cleaning up the infected area, she let the wound bleed for a bit, letting it flush itself. The wound was septic, and cutting away the dead flesh was the only way to ensure healing. In a human this would have left vicious scars. She knew he would have no such scars. She tended the other four wounds the same way. Whatever this poison was, it caused the wounds to go instantly septic.

A bonfire was needed to get rid of all the tainted materials. It took hours to clean, dress and work with his system. Jaken provided her many herbs she requested and she brewed a pain relieving tea. She kept his body cool by placing cold, wet sheets over his body. They insisted he needed blankets, because he was shivering, but she refused it. Kyo could just watch in amazement as this human set about her tasks. Kyo could smell the nasty foul scents slowly being peeled away from his Lord's body and knew what she was doing was actually working. She worked hard and feverishly all through the night and into the next day. Kyo watched as slowly her eyes appeared bruised, her fingers were no longer as sure as they were when she arrived. She drank a strange black fluid she brewed like tea, she called it coffee, to assist her in staying awake. Kyo didn't like the smell, but if the healer needed it, he wouldn't stop her.

She was determined to stay by his side, only leaving for short times to tend to herself and keep herself clean. She explained that she must maintain herself. Cleanliness was the only way to stop what she called "infection". She was brought the crawling dish of maggots, which she applied liberally to the wounds.

"Why would you put such vermin on our Lord?" Kyo asked shocked.

"Maggots only eat dead flesh. Thusly, the flesh that has died inside the wounds will get eaten by the maggots and leave only healthy living flesh behind. The dead flesh will not stop the healing process any longer. Once all of the dead flesh is gone, the maggots will let themselves be flushed out with simple water. If any cling onto the wounds, I know there is still dead flesh in the wounds," she said softly. Kyo chirped in amazement. Once the wounds were bandaged with the maggots inside them, she let herself a small rest. Laying her head on Sesshoumaru's chest, listening and feeling his steady breathing. Her hand was locked on one of his wrists, pressing into it with two fingers.

"Why do you hold his wrist?" Kyo asked again.

"It's an area where you can feel how strong his heart is. Let me show you. Place your hand over his heart," Kyo did as she asked. "You can feel his heart beating and his chest rising and falling with breath. Now press softly into his wrist as I have, with only these two fingers," Kyo mimicked what she was doing a moment ago. He could feel that the point in the wrist matched the strong beat of his Lord's heart. He chirped again, and looked at the Miko. "It is the blood moving through the veins in his body that causes the pulsing. The stronger you can feel it on his wrist, the stronger his heart is beating."

Kyo was amazed. The miko lay her head down again, and let herself a short nap. Resuming listening to his heart through his wrist and chest as she did. When she awoke she brewed herself more 'coffee', cleansed herself, changed his bandages washing out the maggots, and cleansed his body again. This was a constant process for more than three days. She gave him much water to drink, and cleansed his body thoroughly every few hours.

She took great care, once his Lord's fever was down to thoroughly wash his hair. It took several large basins of water to do, but she did it, then brushed it until it was dry. His Lord was receiving great comfort from her ministrations, even in his unconscious state. Kyo watched then, as she lay her head on the table beside his now unbound, sleeping Lord, her seated position had to be one of the most discomfort, and slept like the dead. Her hand firmly clasped around the Lord's wrist, as she had done for many hours over the past four days.

She awoke, it was dark. Lanterns lit the inside of the tent. Sesshoumaru still lay sleeping. His breathing was steadier, and his pulse seemed normal now. His fever was all but gone, and he was clean. She pulled her hand away from his wrist and rubbed her extensively sore muscles. Everything ached. Everything.

Kyo walked over. Unceremoniously his clawed three fingered hands grasped the woman's neck and rubbed hard into the stiffened muscles. Once she could turn her head again with little pain, Kyo moved away.

"Why did you help him? It's obvious you know who he is, human," he queried.

"Kagome," she said quietly.

"What?" he retorted.

"My name is Kagome," she said softly.

"Answer my question Kagome," he demanded.

"Because I can't see a future in this world without him in it," she looked into the angelic beauty that lay upon the table. So innocent he appeared when he slept, and yet in what she could only assume as the future that same face would challenge every belief she had.

"Are you a seer?" he pondered this mysterious human.

"In a way," she sighed. "But my vision is clouded now by my interference here today. I know not what effect it will have on what I have seen in the future."

It was an honest answer. And Kyo knew it. He sniffed.

"Bow to the floor human, Lord InuTaisho comes," she didn't hesitate. She did exactly as she was told and kowtowed to the floor.

InuTaisho burst into the tent, kicking Jaken out of the tent he opened the flaps where his son lay sleeping. His eyes scanned over the strange smells of the room and then to the miko upon the floor. His presence was demanding, intimidating, even more so that she had ever seen in her many battles with Sesshomaru.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: INUYASHA IS NOT MINE, POUT .

CHAPTER 3

Charbroiled Youkai Dinner

"Rise human and state your business here!"

She did as commanded.

"I am Lady Miko Kagome. I came to tend your sons injuries," she bowed her head deeply.

He moved over and sniffed at his sleeping son. His eyes widened and then turned again to the Miko.

"You cured the poison!" he was in shock. Unlike his son's future reputation, it would seem that Inu No Taisho wore his emotions on his sleeve.

"No, I did not. I simply made it possible for his own body to fight the poison on it's own. I assisted him to be able to conquer it on his own," she answered.

He looked to Kyo and the eagle nodded, in reply. "I have taken many of her methods to the encampments wounded. Many whom we thought would die, have not Milord. That includes my Lord Sesshoumaru," Kyo replied.

"Come, talk with me Miko," he said softly.

"I cannot abandon my duty here, M'Lord. I cannot leave his side until he awakens," this brought a smile to InuTaisho's lips. An actual smile. She wondered if such a thing ever donned Sesshoumaru's lips.

"Tis true My Lord, this woman has not moved from here except for the barest of essentials to attend certain, personal needs," Kyo responded. "She keeps the Lord calm through his nightmares and fits through soft words, and small songs like a mother to a babe crying. And it has worked. He has healed, and slept soundly."

"Then stay, when he wakes I wish to speak with you. My tent will be posted nearby, Kyo when all is said and done, bring her before my son tries to kill her," and with that he dismissed himself through the tent.

"I don't think he liked that Kyo sama," she sighed.

"No, he was testing you. See if you would leave one demon for the stronger. You did not, you stayed your course. He was testing your character," Kyo chuckled. "For one so wise, you do not see into that which is veiled well. It will be one of many tests, be ready."

Sesshoumaru moaned, and Kagome went directly to his side. Slowly his eyes started to flutter a bit, and he inhaled deeply. Sakura and jasmine filled his nose. He did not smell the stench of war, death and decay. Fearfully his eyes scanned the room, finding Kyo first.

"Have I died Kyo," he asked.

"No milord, you are alive," he chuckled. "This Miko brought you from the brink of death. And now that you are awake, I must bring her to your father."

"My father is here? What happened?"

"I will explain all when I return with the miko," Kyo chuckled again.

"Kagome," she said softly. Sesshoumaru's eyes trailed over to the human near him, he pulled his arm away from that which dared to touch him. He gave her a low growl of warning, even going so far as to let agreen flash escape his claws. "My name is Lady Kagome." With that, she stood and kowtowed to Sesshoumaru, but before he would allow her up, she moved herself up and left the tent.

"Your motions have offended the Lady, " Kyo said quietly so only his Lord could hear. "Without her, you surely would be dead." And the general turned away and walked out of the tent. Leaving Sesshoumaru to ponder his own unanswered questions.

Once outside, she glanced around. There were new soldiers here now. They must have come with InuTaisho while she slept. Kyo came up beside her and offered his arm. Taking it to the gasps of many in the encampment she walked with him to the largest tent in the new group.

"Come Kyo, bring the woman," InuTaisho called out upon the closed tent flaps.

Kagome bit her tongue, almost hard enough to draw blood and frowned. Kyo opened the tent flap allowing her access. The room within was magnificent, there was a large table, many comfortable cushions. Geisha surrounded the area behind where the Lord sat. Tending his every beckoning call. Kagome, frown intact, kowtowed and waited.

"Rise, come and sit Wench," he motioned to a cushion near him. Kagome rose and sat where she was.

InuTaisho growled at the girl's defiance. "How dare you? Answer the command Wench!" Again Kagome did not move. Kyo looked at the defiant woman and back to his lord. "WHY DO YOU NOT LISTEN?"

"My ears are still in perfect order Milord. Surely you must not refer to me when you make your demands. For This Kagome is above the station of wench, but below the station to sit beside such an honorable lord as yourself," she bowed her head. '_Thank you Rin, Thank you Rin, Thank you Rin for teaching me political dodgeball...' _

"You dare impugn that you are anything more than a human woman with no honor? You have much to dare to ask Wench!" again, Kagome sat unmoved as if he were speaking to someone other than herself. Jaken choked unbelieving at this human's nerve.

"If you impugn my honor again Milord, I shall simply leave," she said softly. "I am the Lady Kagome. Guardian and healer, Miko and savior of the Heir to the Western Lands. I will not have my honor impugned by such bereft as those that would wish to demean the fact that your son is alive because of the work of my hands. There is no dishonor in what your son needed. The poison in his system was youkai created, not human born." She held her head high, her anger brewing in her eyes.

'GODS I see where InuYasha and Sesshoumaru got it from, this guy is an ASS!' she thought to herself.

"Youkai? Liar!" he snarled.

"I lie not," she said calmly. "It is a flesh eating poison. Much of the tissue around the cuts had to be removed to permit healing. It is created by spider youkai as a means of assassination. I have seen it twice in my years. Your son is the only one brought to me in time to save," she said softly. "Someone on your own side did this to your son. The wounds were from the back to the front. An ally stabbed your son 5 times with a blade not much bigger than a kitchen knife for cutting radishes, you will find the notes of all his injuries and cures used in my journal," and with that said. Kagome kowtowed again, and stood to leave.

"Kyo! Seize her!" InuTaisho demanded and Kagome sighed. Kyo did as he was commanded, though she could see his heart was heavy for having to do it. "Lock her in the cage until I decide what to do with her! I go now to my son, Kyo I will have you with me as soon as she is secured!"

Kyo brought her to the cage meant for holding smaller demons. He tried to be gentle but had to maintain a presence of control. She was slipped into the cage and locked in through the roof. The bars were too smooth to climb. Kyo grinned down to the woman and in a whisper only she could hear… "Good job…well done.." and he was gone.

Inside the tent, Sesshoumaru sat upon the desk. Still lightheaded and dizzy when he stood, he felt it best to stay where he was. He flipped through the journal the woman had, it smelled like her. Refreshing sakura and jasmine… it must belong to her. Inside he found strange sketches of an inu hanyou, a tajiya and a monk. He also found notes regarding his own injuries and sketches of their precise locations. Her opinion on the matter was disturbing. She stated the the Lord had been stabbed in the shoulder and four times in the back. None of them lethal. All meant to inject the poison into his system and allow his flesh to be eaten away little by little, day by day. An agonizing and torturous event. It listed what she did to treat each wound. Many things made no sense, but seeing how he was able to sit here and read it, it must have worked.

InuTaisho came into the tent and Sesshoumaru lowered his head as he did, stifling his breath to hide the severe pain in his neck and shoulders.

"Father," he greeted.

"Let me see your wounds," he said gently to his son.

"I cannot, they are adhered with a strange fabric. These notes call it gauze," he replied. "They are stuck on, and the skin seems to lift if one tries to remove it. I'm unsure if I should, there is medicine under the gauze."

Gently he took the book from his son and perused it's pages. She apparently knew a half breed inu. Perhaps she received much of her knowledge from him. He read over the notes, his eyes brimming in a sea of jovial laughter as he read over these medical magics. Terms he had never heard, poisons and things she did to cleanse wounds. The constant handscrubbing. He was indeed intrigued. This human woman miko was educated, obviously beyond that which he was!

Kyo entered as he got to the sketches of his son's naked form showing his wounds. Kyo kowtowed and waited.

"Hm.. rise…" he said as if distracted. "Come look at these and tell me if they are accurate, Kyo san."

Kyo did and said that every nuance was true. There wasn't even a flaw in her sketch save for the lack of putting Sesshoumaru's body markings on the page or naming him even once through out her notes. How odd they both thought it was to see the sketches Sesshoumaru's body, even down to the delicate curvatures of his ear without his markings and without his royal name and title. She just keeps referring to him as "the victim".

"Hmm… something about this woman vexes me," InuTaisho said quietly.

"Vexed or not, this Sesshoumaru apparently owes her his life," Sesshoumaru stated. "How does one repay such a debt to a human miko? I know not even where to begin."

"Tell me what you remember," his father queried.

"We were ready for battle, and I sounded the call to charge the wall. As the men went I felt as though I were to be ill. Everything started spinning, and I remember feeling the cool earth upon my face. Then the visions began. There were terrible visions of dead souls by the thousands screaming and clawing at me.

"I know not how much of it real or dream. Hell was coming to claim me or so it felt. Then there was a light. A pristine light and I saw a woman, dark haired and eyes like a winter night. Her chest glowed with a soft aura, a pure aura. At first I thought her to come purify me and kill me, then she stopped and whispered my name. She reassured me, and kept me from those that would seek their claws to me, with but the words of a song. She gave her weapons away to gain the trust of others.

"I felt at rest. When her song was not there, they would return to claw at me, then she returned and they abated," Sesshoumaru explained. "I do not understand it. Was I truly in such a state of weakness to see a human as my savior? I should just die now!" Sesshoumaru spat.

"Kyo, tell me what you witnessed," InuTaisho demanded.

"The woman came, she had Jaken on her back. Jaken brought her because we sent for Misara, but she was found dead. He brought back instead this woman. He said he found her at the God Tree and took it as a sign that she would help. She immediately took charge of his care. She knew his name, knew of his heritage.

" She gave me her weapons, her bow and arrows in a sign of faith. I have them still and swore on my honor nothing would befall them. She treated his wounds with strange medicines. She demanded cleanliness unlike any I have seen before," Kyo moved to the woman's bag. "She used these strange liquids to create a cleansing lather. This liquid," he pulled up the brown bottle. "Only lathers on wounds. She said it cleansed them. She worked very hard, her own health deteriorated before my eyes. Hours she spent, humming her songs. She did not sleep, or eat. Only taking sips of water.

" She cut out all the dead flesh on Lord Sesshoumaru and had us burn everything that came from his body much the way one would a plague. She would not let any of us handle his wounds stating the poison could kill us. She was very concerned for all here.

" I know not why a human miko would do such things. But she did. She then bathed Lord Sesshoumaru's body in several baths. Soaking him in strong salts. She refused to let us cover him up in blankets when he shivered. Only giving him more cold with wet silk sheets. It was very confusing, but our Lord seemed comfortable and his fits had stopped. She demanded we release his bindings, even though he was still seething poison from his claws. Yet the Lord did not strike out against her, even in his severely wounded state. She had us running, boiling water, and bringing clean linens," he explained. "Then this morning, she demanded we bring his best kimono, and we thought perhaps he had died. But he was alive. She demanded several tubs of hot water, and she washed the Lord's hair in another lathering fluid.

" She brushed his hair until it was dry taking several hours. We were wary because we know what sorcery can be done with a demon's hair, but then she gave us the brushes and had one of the healing women check her over and remove any stray hairs from her body. She then dressed him, by herself. Refusing all assistance as she donned him in his best hakama and haori, and adorned the obi with perfect precision. Then she lay her head down upon the table, seated there." He pointed to where the Miko had slept. "And slept, her hand never leaving Sesshoumaru-sama's wrist. As if she could read his life force in his arm," Kyo said. "We were all amazed. Sesshoumaru-sama did not wane or cry out in his nightmares like he had when the woman had any reason to step away from him." Kyo concluded his sorded tale of the human miko.

Inu No Taisho sniffed the journal. There was nothing but the scent of jasmine and sakura. Not even decay of a dying human, a mortal.

"She isn't human," he deduced. "She isn't decaying from within. Did she say she was human?"

"Yes sire, she mentioned her station a few times during her care. Mainly to youkai who would not meet her demands," Kyo replied.

Sesshoumaru was fuming. He lowered his head. Shame burning his face.

"Father, I have dishonored you," he said quietly. "I have dishonored my house."

"How so?" he inquired. "I would say the one that has dishonored my house may well still be amongst our people. Kyo, find that poison and with it it's owner. I want their head on my table before the dinner meal."

Kyo kowtowed, and was gone.

Another burst into the tent, panicked and alert. This crow youkai was usually smug and demure, and yet now he sat here half in fear and half in anger.

"Sire! The human is purifying the cage! She'll escape for sure!" he chirped.

Inu No Taisho ran from the room, dropping the journal onto the desk and leaving his weakened son. And ran out of the tent in a burst of speed that made Sesshoumaru look like a turtle in low gear.

"And now dear son, it's time to meet your maker." It was the last Sesshoumaru would hear.

InuTaisho arrived in time to see the bright blue light surrounding the cage fade. The cage was still intact, but many of the youkai around it were not. None of them dead, all injured but none dead. In the middle of the cage, the miko sat, holding her clothing against her body trying to salvage it's tatters.

Anger burned in the Taiyoukai's chest. She was a prisoner, and they had treated her like one. Fear raged in her eyes, but not of the youkai around her. That radiated anger.

He stepped forward toward the cage.

"Come not a step closer," she snapped. "I swear by Kami this body belongs only to me. Not any man, youkai or tenshi!"

Her demeanor caused him to pause. No woman had ever dared challenge him so. Ever. Miko in villages far and wide avoided him knowing they were not strong enough to stop him even if they wished to.

"You called yourself a guardian," he said in a low tone. "What do you guard, Wench?"

"That is none of your concern," she said calmly breathing off her anger as it sent her power into a frenzy. And frenzying right now would be very bad.

"What spells did you put on my son?" he snarled.

"I needed no spells. I put up a barrier against that which was trying to take his soul, and helped him through the healing time," she answered. "And my name is Kagome. Say it with me now, Ka-Go-Me. If you call me wench, bitch or woman again, you will receive no answer from me."

"This InuTaisho will call you what he pleases," he snarled again. "Wench."

She turned her eyes away and pretended he was not present. Suddenly she felt her breath catch in her throat, and her eyes peered around wildly. Something was irritating the woman, but he could smell nothing, sense nothing, except her very real urgent fear. The woman had gone crazy!

"Sesshoumaru is in trouble," she said. Urgent eyes met his. "Now!" She stood.

"Get to your son! NOW HURRY!"

InuTaisho took a step back, not sure how to respond to her crazy outburst!

"DAMNIT GOOOO!" she screamed and InuTaisho did.

Inside the tent Sesshoumaru in his weakened state had managed well to fight off his attacker. There was bile in his throat threatening to overwhelm him. He had used his whip several times, but the crow was ever vigilant. He had landed several blows that had sent the Lord crawling back to his feet. Sesshoumaru steadied himself for the crow's next attack, and found the crow to be gone. His eyes peered around the room in his unmoving head. Ears peaked trying to listen for any sign of motion. Nothing.

Then a sickening thud behind him. Cracking of bone, but it was not his own. He turned to see the crow giving his final death throws and Sou'unga inches from Sesshoumaru's body. InuTaisho stood with the blood thirsty sword impaled through the crow. The sword happily took the life InuTaisho gave it. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and the room began to sway and rock like he was on his father's grand ship. He stepped back as steadily as he could, and sat down upon the desk again.

"Why did the guard not answer my call?" Sesshoumaru queried trying to steady his spinning head.

"The crow used wards to make the tent silent," his father replied.

"Then how did you know?" his eyes slowly drifted upward, unsteadily.

"The miko told me," he replied.

"Where is she?" Sesshoumaru said quietly.

"Caged," he answered and pulled the sword violently from the crow's heart, letting it drop lifelessly to the ground.

This was not going to be good. Not only was he in debt to a human, but now the human had made his father angry enough to cage her, but now she knew when he was in trouble? This was getting worse by the moment.

"Father, she must be released. No matter the impugnity, my honor won't allow her to stay caged," he sighed, defeated.

"She is in no state to be out of that cage," his father replied.

"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru queried.

"Her clothing is rather lacking at the moment, and if we take her out there is going to be a large fight. She purified injuries onto the guards about her cage," he answered.

"Father! No one was placed to maintain her miko purity? Are you trying to take the entire Western House to it's end?" Sesshoumaru was aghast. "Bring her to me. I'll maintain what little honor the lady must have left." The words tumbled out of his mouth before he had thought it out, his indignity getting the better of him. Immediately he regretted them.

"You would protect a human woman?" his father said with a tinge of humor. "An indignant one that looked at herself as your equal?" InuTaisho was definitely amused.

"What choice have you left me!" Sesshoumaru snapped. "Unless I were to stoop so low as to kill her now, I have no choice! And apparently if I leave her honorable care to your hands, I'll be paying her damned dowry and giving up half my lands before you are finished!"

InuTaisho laughed a hearty chuckle. 'Perfect, it is all turning through perfectly.' he thought to himself. 'I want to see my son wriggle his way out of this intelligent woman's grasp. Perhaps he'll learn to care just yet.'

"Very well my son. I charge you with her care," he laughed and dragged the crow demon from his son's tent to deal with some very stupid guards.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own squat, yada yada yada.

Chapter 4

Level Playing Field

Inu No Taisho came back to the cage. None stood near it. She could have escaped at any time, but didn't. She stayed within the confines of the now magicless cage. Kyo was there, but he didn't come too close either. The woman was sleeping, curled into a fetal ball on the bottom of the cage. She had refused food, and drink. It was still sitting next to the bars of the cage. Her dreams were fitful. Events only she could know going on behind rapidly moving eyes, shuddered by heavy eyelids. A sweat covered her brow.

"Kagome!" she jumped looking about frantically before realizing her surroundings. She promptly covered herself with her arms and tattered remnants of clothing. "Stand to be removed from the cage."

She did as told, adjusting her tatters to try to remain decent. As the door opened a robe was dropped over her head.

"Cover yourself," he ordered. She complied warily and untrusting. A bird ready to take off into flight at the first sign of trouble.

She was lifted from the cage by the bear youkai and dropped to the ground where she landed in a heap. After a long sigh she allowed herself, she stood brushing off the robe of the dust covering the bear gave her.

"Follow, and stay near," the man barked and turned away from her. Walking to his son's tent. Once his back was to the woman, a large grin donned his face.

"How is Sesshoumaru sama?" she queried.

"Ask him yourself," he lifted the tent flap for her to enter. She did and kowtowed to the demon lord sitting upon his desk. Inu Taisho did not enter, just releasing the flap and walking away to his own tent. He signalled Kyo to join him and gave Jaken a warning glare to die for if he were to disturb his son now.

"Hm.. rise," Sesshomaru didn't bother to signal. She clasped her hands over the sides of the robe and held it tightly closed as she stood. His eyes were closed, and he sat slightly off kilter. It was apparent he was not fully well yet.

"Milord, you should be resting," she said softly. He took in a deep inhale of her sweet scent.

"Yes, but my futon lies in the next room," was all she would get for an answer.

She moved forward and stopped before him.

"May this Kagome assist you?" she asked, her head bowed. 'Thank you Rin, Thank you Rin...'

His eyes fluttered open and he looked to her, as if searching her eyes for something other than the truth of what might be there. No, all he sensed were human eyes. He stood slowly, and shakily. His muscles were still bereft of energy. He leaned on her shoulders and she guided him into the next room. It was luxurious indeed, but that wasn't important right now.

"Wear are your sleeping clothes?" she asked quietly. His hand dauntingly signalled to a trunk. With grace, she kneeled, helping to lower him to the futon. Once he was seated she left his side and opened the trunk, pulling out a sleeping robe, which could have been mistaken for one of the finest kimonos. She moved back to him and kneeled again. Her fingers moved to his obi, and she waited for permission to assist him.

With no fight given, she undid the precious knot she had done earlier, and removed it. With great care she laid it next to his form. His haori was next. Once it was off, she moved away from him and retrieved her bag. He pondered her motions, and an eyebrow raised on her return.

"What are you doing?" he queried.

"Changing your bandages, and getting that medicine off of you so you may sleep more soundly. Without it irritating your nose," she replied.

"I thought it was called gauze," he murmured.

"It is, it is a type of bandage," she moved to his side and whispered softly. "This will sting, I apologize for any discomfort."

He waved his hand dismissively, only to find a fiery pain shoot through him with what sounded to be ripping silk. She had ripped off the bandage! He glared back at her after letting his back settle from arching against the pain so. But she did not notice his deathlike glare as she peered into the now pink and healing wound.

"You are healing nicely," she said softly. "Hey, look it's a female Jakken!" she pointed.

His eyes snapped up to the door and his back stiffened. Suddenly he felt himself lurch again, searing pain stung all over his back as she yanked the bandaging off the rest of his back. A low growl eminated from his throat, realizing she had fooled him to get his attention away.

"Easy now, shhh..." she said softly. "I'm finished removing the bandages."

"You lied to me woman?" he snarled.

"Well you were the one so desperate to see a female Jakken," she giggled. Sesshoumaru just growled feeling foolish. "I didn't need you watching, it hurts more when you watch a wound on yourself being treated. Some of these are bruised, what happened?"

"I was attacked," he snarled. Anger still seething.

"These are still too open to leave uncovered, it will ruin your robe. I will use a wrap this time. Your skin does not like the tape I used to hold the bandages on," she said quietly and moved to her bag. She pulled a roll of white fabric like material out, and another set of "gauze" and set about her work. She poured a foul smelling substance onto her hands and rubbed it in thoroughly.

"What is that?" he held a hand to his nose.

"It's a cleaner, it removes evil shouki that cause flesh death from my hands as not to cause your wounds to fester," she explained as best she could. "I will wash thoroughly when I am done treating you so the scent does not continue to pester you Sesshoumaru sama." She tenderly laid gauze on each wound, then wrapped his chest with the gauze roll to hold them in place. She did the same for his shoulder. Then she assisted him to remove his hakama, and dress in the sleeping robe. Once he was dressed, she pulled his hair behind him and began brushing it, careful to miss his ears.

He thoroughly relaxed as his hair was being brushed. The Great Lord of the West had a weakness for hairbrushing?'This is just too precious. It would only assist more if he started thumping his foot' she gave herself an inward giggle.

"Why are you assisting this Sesshoumaru?" he inquired.

"Because after tonight, this Sesshoumaru will not require any further assistance from This Kagome. And this Kagome, likes being able to bring you some small comfort from your torturus ordeal. I know you are still shaken, but your men need not see it," she said softly and tied his hair back in three leather ties. She pulled gently under his arms to signal him to lay down. And he did.

"I will have breakfast for you in the morning," she said softly. And moved away from him to allow him to sleep. She moved from the room taking her bag with her into his war room space and found her Miko robes. She pulled it out and washed in the basin here. Thoroughly cleansing the scent of the sick Sesshoumaru off of her body before dressing in the clean clothing. She pulled a bunch of the seating pillows together, and curled up on them to go to sleep. It wasn't comfortable, but it would have to do.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: InuYasha rocks. And it's not mine.

CHAPTER 5

Morning sunshine.

It was still dark, but she heard movement around her body she slowly rose from her slumber and peered around the darkened tent. Damnable youkai had no trouble seeing in this kind of light. She on the other hand was blind as a bat. She sighed, knowing any youkai would know she was awake.

"You cannot be comfortable, woman," it was the deep brogue of Sesshoumaru. She felt a wave of relief hearing his voice.

"You are right, demon," she retorted. "Are you feeling better?"

"This Sesshoumaru in this room should answer that for you," he replied warily. He lit a small lantern filling the room with dim light. She focused on him for a moment before he walked over extending a hand to the stiff muscled maiden on the floor. "This Sesshoumaru was rude to leave you sleeping here. Come," he ordered.

She took his hand and was pulled to her feet. He looked over her garb and guided her back into his sleeping chambers. He sensed her tense as they entered into his lavish bedroom. He just smirked, then opened the same chest she had opened earlier. Pulling out a yukata he turned to her.

"Here, change. You will sleep more comfortably in this," he proffered the garment to the woman. She slipped it over her arm with a slight nod, and moved behind his changing screen. For the fact that she had seen every inch of his body over the past couple of days, he was a bit amused when she insisted on her own modesty. But when she emerged, his breath stuck somewhere between an inhale and an exhale. The miko garb certainly did it's job in making her look, well unappealing. But when she emerged in the yukata, he could see she indeed had many beautiful curves. Her body was strong, poised and well endowed. She had the perfect curve between her hips and waist. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, and slowly turned away. "Are you too tired to talk to me for a bit?" he coffered, regaining his composure.

"No Sesshoumaru-sama, I can talk with you if you like," she answered softly. He moved to his futon, and padded a place next to him for her to sit. He made no moves to indicate anything else. He expected her to bolt, panic, fear. But none of that came as she moved to the seat offered, and elegantly curled herself into the spot. She took her ponytail down, and tied her hair up in a messy bun atop her head, then looked to Sesshoumaru.

"Please tell me what happened to me," he said calmly.

"As far as I can tell, you were stabbed from behind, 5 wounds in all. None of them lethal in and of themselves, but the spika poison was deep within your blood by the time I arrived. I had two options. Purify your system and pray you were strong enough to survive it, or to use a power I cannot explain that gave a small piece of you to me for a short time. It is gone now, but for a time, I knew everything your tormented soul needed to survive," she whispered ashamedly. "I am sorry Sesshoumaru sama, forgive me for taking such a thing without asking."

"I felt as though you were there," he replied. "I could have reached out and touched you. Now you must tell me what it is in you I saw. Your chest, it glows."

"That is an ancient power so old I cannot be explained in one night. Just know that your war to protect the Shikon No Tama will be successful this and many more campaigns." She lowered her head.

"That is the jewel?" he turned eyeing the woman up. "That is not possible. I saw the jewel myself just a few days ago."

She took his clawed hand. "Do you trust in me, My Lord?" He thought about it, then nodded slowly. She took his hand and pressed it against her side. "What do you feel?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes opened wide, there it was, the jewel right under his fingers. He could feel it's steady pulse as if it had a heart all it's own. Not to mention the fact that this Miko trusted his claws so close to her heart. Knowing full well what demon and miko had never seen eye to eye on. "That is where I shielded your soul." She released his hand and he slowly pulled it away. Shock jumbled across his eyes. He wasn't over emotional, but he definitely had more emotion than the Sesshoumaru she was used to.

"What else may I answer for you?" she asked softly.

"How is it you trust youkai? You are miko," he started.

"I don't trust youkai," she started. "I trust a person. And you have given never a reason for me to distrust you. This Sesshoumaru does not lie."

"How do you possibly know anything of This Sesshoumaru?" he scoffed.

"Because Milord, you have been within me in ways no man has ever," she said softly. "And ways no man ever will." With that comment made, she turned her eyes away and curled her legs a bit tighter under her form. "The Shikon no tama is part of me, and you have been within it. But I am miko, and your secrets are yours, not mine to share. Even under duress of death. That is why no man shall ever be where you have."

He looked at her form shying away from him. There was no fear, just a calm anxiety. Something pulling on her from within, trying to hide her from his scrutiny and study of her from.

"Are you saying to me that a creature as graceful and gentle as yourself has never known a man?" he postured.

"How old do you believe me to be? Do you know how to judge human age?" he looked into her face and gave a slow nod.

"You appear around 16 or so human years. Enough time to be given a human mate by your father," he replied.

"I'm almost twice that age," she replied. "I am not allowed to age. I am the guardian," she said quietly. "And my father is dead."

"I see," he lifted a finger under her chin and looked into those deep swirling pools of mahogany. "Something so pure, one would think to find it a prize and a treasure to have. Why then are you unwed and lonely?"

"One could ask you the same," she replied softly. Her melodious voice caught his ear, as well as a softly placed hand upon his cheek. "And that sorrow is one I will carry into my childhood and long into my adulthood. Before you speak, do not ask. All will become relevant in time. Just trust in me that what I see in you tonight is more than I have seen in an InuYoukai in centuries," he went to speak to fight her on her age again and she just placed a finger to his lips to silence him. "I am not allowed to tempt the fates with my explanation."


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Yah yah, I don't own fluffy sama.

Chapter 6

The intricacies of Sesshoumaru

She felt something cool touch her fingers and she looked to it. Where she had silenced him but a moment before with a touch of her finger to his lips, he now was kissing her fingers. She took in a deep inhale feeling his rose petal lips upon her fingers.

"Sessho..." she found herself silenced the same way she had him, only his fingers did not linger upon her face. Slowly he withdrew from her fingers and looked her deep in the eye.

"I feel as if I have known you all my life, " he said softly. A gentle purr to his voice gave his slender features such a look of honesty. "And I owe you my life," he whispered. "How does one repay a debt like that?"

"You owe me no debt," she said softly. "Fate determined me to be here."

"Tell me what plagues your eyes, why a distant fear plagues you," he pulled her hands into his lap, holding them within clawed ones of his own.

"One day you will understand when I say this. Your future is my past. I knew you as I was just a blooming mortal woman before I was strong enough to guard the jewel on my own. I will be foolish, impudent and afraid of you," she sighed softly.

"If you fear me, why did you save me? If indeed the future is your past and you fear me you could have stopped that future by not saving me," he queried.

"Because without you, I would not be me now. It is an endless cycle," she sighed softly. "And I like who I am now, despite my fear of you in the future. I will endure, and I know you will aswell but you will lose so much of yourself I fear you never finding this innocence you carry now. I fear you losing your smile forever." That hit home, he never considered himself very innocent. He was anything but the innocence that sat beside him.

"Kagome chan, what happens to me?" his question was honestly fearful. He believed everything she was saying at face value, even if he doesn't understand it fully.

"I cannot say for sure, but I know you will hate that which you love now. Everything you love now. And nothing I say will change that," she looked to him. "I cannot take you off of your road, no words I say will change that."

"Such burdens for a human woman," he sighed. "Come, you are weary." He let her hands go and pulled her onto the futon, laying her back onto the pillows. He pulled the blanket over her form. "Sleep here, and know the future is not here now." He lay near her, just watching her as she allowed herself to sleep. As if he were afraid she would fade away.

Her dreams were harsh, she was fitful and spoke often. Names, there were many names. None he recognized except one... Tetsusaiga. The name seemed to bring fears to the surface. Perhaps he needed to talk to his father about this. Afterall, the name of his father's sword was known throughout the lands. It wouldn't be surprising that she knew it's name. He pondered for hours about her words about his future.

Hate was something he was unaccustomed to, and yet she said he hated all he loved now. Not that he really loved much. He didn't hold a great deal of love for his father, his mother was not alive to love although he had loved her in life, he held not love for any woman, but he did not hate. Yet she spoke only truth. Even slightly trembled when mentioning his future self. He would cause this creature he owed his life to fear him. He eventually let himself rest.

The next morning he awoke alone. He could smell tea and food being prepared. How she had gotten out of the bed without waking him belayed a bit of mystery, which only peaked his curiousity further about this mysterious undying human. He rose from his bed, and began to prepare to dress, removing his sleeping robe he moved to his chests of clothing.

"Eeep!" he heard as the tent flaps opened to his sleeping chambers. Casually looking over his shoulder she stood with her back to him. A chuckle rose deep from his throat.

"Woman, this Sesshoumaru has nothing you have not seen in my treatment!" he laughed.

"This Sesshoumaru sama wasn't up moving on his own and didn't leave This Kagome with much choice but to violate his privacy then!" she was blushing profusely, he could smell the heady scent of embarassment. This was indeed a curious thing, and it definitely peaked his curiousity. Sesshoumaru made a decision, he was going to satisfy this curiousity.

She was flushed, he could smell it on her, as her blood rose to the skin in a bright pink of her cheeks. Her heart was definitely racing. He had this effect on many human women, and generally on a great deal of youkai women as well. It was not foreign, but the embarassment of those feelings, this was new. Usually it was lust that stung the air, this was embarassment. Interesting...

Kagome felt two strong arms come around her body and she swore her lungs rebelled as they refused to draw breath. He gripped the tray she was carrying, taking a moment to breath on her neck as he lifted it over her head. She let it go rather than face what she knew to be a Sesshoumaru in a state of complete undress behind her. On her neck he whispered to her, husky and seductive.

"Breathe Kagome-chan, blue does not befit the color of your lips," and she felt his presense leave her vicinity. She let out a long exhale but she stayed her face turned away. Furious blushing slowly began to subside.

"Are you dressed yet!" she said in total frustration. It just brought a low chuckle.

"Yes Kagome chan," he bemused. She turned slowly, he was wearing nothing but his hakama, but it was more than he was wearing before. "You sleep in my bed, you washed and cleaned this body, and yet now you are embarassed to see it healthy before you. You are an enigma Kagome chan." He seated himself on his futon and moved the tray before him.

"Join me, there is plenty here for two and you have yet to eat," he motioned to the side of him.

'_If I ever told InuYasha that one day I would Sesshoumaru hitting on me, he'd NEVER believe it,' _she thought to herself. '_What are you talking about, you don't believe it_!' She willed her legs to move, and after a moments pause she moved to her seat beside him. They ate breakfast, laughed and smiled. She took in his features, commiting that smile to memory for fear of never seeing it again.

"How did you get out of bed this morning?" he asked.

"Well, inside your body there are these things called muscle, and when you flex them it makes your body move. My mind told my body what to do, and it did it by lifting my body out of the bed," she said laughing.

He chuckled. "I mean without waking me," he smiled again.

"You had moved away in your sleep, it wasn't difficult. I can be stealthy too you know," she chuckled.

"Well then, if that is now your only set of robes, we need to fix that. After I meet with father, and my generals prepare for a short journey," he said quietly. "Prepare yourself, many will think I took you to my bed last night."

"You did," she grinned.

"That is not what this Sesshoumaru meant," he scoffed. "You must present yourself as above them. If you do not, they will think you an easy woman, loose. And that could spell disaster for you."

"Or for them," she quirked a brow. "I need to get back my weapons, and preferably find a decent sword."

"You know how to wield a sword? It is forbidden in the human world for women to have swords," his curiousity was peaked again.

"Not only can I wield one, but I do it rather well. For a human anyway," she said quietly. "A passion I took up after a friend of mine died. He was quite spectacular with a fang he had."

"Really? Whom do you speak?" he questioned.

"You do not know him, of that you can rest assured," she softly smiled. "He did not have your grace in battle. But he was a strong warrior with an even stronger heart once he found it."

"Ah. I'll let it lie at that," he said quietly. He rose, and dressed himself. He did not wear the all white, which made him seem so out of place. He wore a black hakama, with a black and dark purple haori. It made his eyes and hair shine beautifully.

"I'll be visiting the hot spring before we leave," she said quietly.

"Very well, I'll see you shortly," he gave her a short bow, and left the tent.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Kentucky Fried Youkai

The meeting with his father was exceptionally boring. A detachment was to be left here, to ensure no further attacks against the temple of the Shikon No Tama. Sesshoumaru was to escort with the rest of the troups home. InuTaisho was to leave today, General Kyo would be going with InuTaisho. A celebration was planned for the return of Sesshoumaru in his success at this battle. The enemy had been driven off or killed off, and the Tama was safe. It was also meant as an introduction of the Lady Miko to the court. She was to be welcomed as an advisor unto the court.

After the Generals bid their leave, Sesshoumaru sat with his father in a long silence.

"You are angry with me for appointing the woman," InuTaisho said calmly.

"Iie, I am angry with you for putting so much of my honor on the line with the woman," Sesshoumaru scoffed.

"If it were a youkai, would you be so angry?" his father asked, already knowing the answer.

"Keh," Sesshomauru scoffed again.

"Is she not a pleasant being?" his father asked softly.

"It is not her presence or manners that worry me. It is the fact she is ningen and in a world full of youkai, that is a dangerous thing, Father," he answered truthfully. "She is walking into the mother bear den," he explained.

"But the bond you two share should be enough to keep her safe," InuTaisho nodded sharply.

"What bond do you speak of? Speak clearly!" Sesshoumaru scoffed at him again. "The fact that I am in debt to a ningen? That is hardly a bond worth speaking of!"

"Wait a moment, she didn't share your bed?" he bemused. "She wreaks of your scent."

"Father, she slept on my futon. I never take a woman on a campaign! Sleeping on the covers of my bed will keep the other men away from her. I did not bed her, she slept. Nothing more," Sesshoumaru crossed his arms. "You think I would bed a ningen? I am not you Father," Sesshoumaru seemed to have his pride wounded on that one. "Frail and weak humans are. I'd sooner take Jaken to my bed before taking pleasures with a human. Not to mention the fact that she is a Miko, and that is strictly forbidden!"

"Of whom are you trying to convince, me or yourself son?" InuTaisho laughed. Sesshoumaru just glared at nothing in particular. He would not justify that with an answer.

"Why are you taking her as an advisor Father? She is a human woman!" Sesshoumaru sighed.

"She is well educated, unwed, wise, charming, her scent is very settling indeed," InuTaisho had his finger tapping his chin looking to the roof of the large war tent as if it had more answers to give. "Not to mention she is very physically fit, young, and powerful."

Sesshoumaru sighed. There was no convincing Father otherwise.

"I have ordered more clothing for her. Her robes were a shambles, and the ones she used while healing you are the only ones she has left according to Kyo. Mandariko should arrive with them tomorrow. Until then, I want you to rest. You are still weary, despite your best face you have put forth," he said quietly.

"Father, what type of clothing did you order?" he raised a brow.

"A combination of Kinse and Miko robes. With our House Insignia upon them, of course," InuTaisho answered. This seemed to bring some relief to Sesshoumaru.

"Did you think I would put her in your lotus blossom design? Did you think I would tress her up in concubine robes?" he laughed. "Iie son, I know it will take time for you to see her true charms, but I assure you once you do, you will not see a demoness the same way again," he laughed heartily.

"Feh!" Sesshoumaru replied and glared directly at his father. Something that did not go unnoticed as a warning growl came from InuTaisho. Sesshoumaru averted his gaze, powerful as he was, he was nothing to try and fight with his father.

Resting in his tent, he looked over missives and letters sent to him about problems on his lands, land agreements, harvests and taxes. Light flooded the tent as Kagome entered with the afternoon meal and tea.

"You are not my servant," he said passively, never lifting his eyes from the parchment before him.

"Of course not, " she answered softly. "But you did not eat the midday meal with the rest of the men, so I brought it to you," she replied. "You should eat. It will help you regain your strength."

"My strength is fine," he said scoffing.

"Of course it is," she said. "But it can always be stronger."

Without further discussion, Kagome set the tray down and took her own meal and tea. Moving to the floor nearby him, she set it down and waited for him to take his. He had to say, her manners were impeccable. Sighing, he laid down his work and took up the tray.

"What is it you are reading?" she said curiously.

"Taxes and harvest information," he said quietly. "I have many farms that aren't producing well. I'm trying to find a solution to bring life back to the lands."

"Burn the fields," she said softly. "Then wait a year."

"Burn them? Why would we do that? Then they would produce nothing for an entire season," he shook his head.

"Have you ever noticed what happens to a forrest that burns?" she said passively pouring tea for him. He shook his head and started to eat. "They grow anew, and stronger than before."

He raised an eyebrow. Did they? He hadn't bothered to notice what happens to a forrest when it burns, it never seemed relevant.

"With rice it is a little different. I would recommend killing off a large amount of fish, and seeding the field with them. Let them rot. It will smell bad for a first few weeks, but the decay brings life," she said quietly. "Ever notice how well weeds grow in a koi pond?" Again he was amazed. This woman was indeed well educated. And in areas that have nothing to do with medicine.

Swallowing his morsel, he looked at her more closely. Taking another sniff of the air around her, she was still as calming as ever. Sweet jasmine and a bit of fresh rain? It made him smirk a bit.

"Father has ordered more clothing for you," he said quietly. "He wishes you to return to the Western palace with us."

"Umm, yes.. he did say something about that..." she sighed softly. Again, there was that embarassment.

"What did he say, precisely?" Sesshoumaru questioned. An eyebrow raising at his father's obvious antics.

"It's not important, really," she smiled sweetly, all the while her chopsticks were playing with her food.

"Yes it is, he has embarassed you," he said huffily.

"He said that I would make good company for the Lady of the West," she sighed quietly. "And that I would do well to be there with the position because I would have many suitors," she huffed. "He didn't want to hear that I wasn't interested in many suitors. He told me it was my place to take a strong husband."

Sesshoumaru just shook his head.

"I'm not interested in courting many different suitors, I am just not good with these things," she said with a tinge of anger. "And I'll be hogtied and damned before I let him decide my fate," she crossed her arms over her chest, the chopsticks now forgotten in her food. "Lady Izoai will just have to make due with the company she chose."

"She has many human friends and an entire court of humans she deals with daily, I do not see father's folly here other than to perhaps try and make me jealous. Which frankly, I'm not," Sesshoumaru stated simply. "This goes deeper than just yourself Lady Kagome. Do not feel pressured by my father's wishes of you," he sighed. "He has taken a human mate, and because I do not approve, probably seeks for me to find one as well so that I do not harbor ill will toward his mateship."

"Do you harbor ill will against it?" she sighed.

"Yes. But only for one reason. She will grow old and die before he blinks an eye. She will leave behind half bred pups that will not be old enough on their own and will not be accepted in our society or in human society. You M'lady are the first and only I have ever met that has not been afraid or angry at a youkai just for being a youkai. You are a rare breed indeed," he complimented taking another bite of the barely cooked meat on his plate. It was only seared to seal in the flavoring it had been marinated in. Hers on the other hand was fully cooked.

"I... see..." she said warily.

"You see what precisely?" he queried.

"I know this type of hatred you are speaking of. I've seen it in ... many youkai before."

"Have you? That is surprising considering that humans have been killing off hanyou at birth for centuries now," he replied.

"Oh there are still many out there though," she said quietly. "I knew an Inu Hanyou once, he was a dear friend. But he is not here so lest we not speak of him," she sighed.

"Is that the one drawn in your journal?" he asked.

"Yes," lowering her head slightly. "I loved him, but he is beyond our reach now."

He could tell she was weaving a riddle of some kind, but she did not speak untruthfully. Again, he committed it to memory and went on about his meal. She sighed and finished her meal.

"When shall you be leaving?" she asked softly.

"Father wants you there as well," he raised an eyebrow.

"Your father has caused you enough complications, Sesshoumaru sama," she said softly. "I refuse to be brought into his game of intrigue. It is not that I do not find you a worthy suitor, any woman would give their left eye to be that. It is that I know where your road leads, and where mine does. And they are two different paths," she sighed. "Your future is my past."

"You've said that before, and yet I do not understand," he said. "You are a curious creature."

"Of course I am," she smiled. "But as curious as I may be, your father does not rule over my destiny. As much as he would like to, as powerless he deems me. I have tolerated his antics to care for you. Since you are no longer needing my care, I will not embarass you any further by remaining. Your father deems it necessary to pressure you. If I am not there, he cannot do so," she said matter of factly.

He blinked taking in her speech. Him, a suitor? That was almost laughable. Almost.

"Where will you go?" he said softly. "Will you go to the Tama's Shrine?"

"No," she said softly. "I do not belong there."

"Are you outcast?"

"No, it is just not my time to be there," she said softly. "I cannot explain further, please do not pressure me on this. I cannot reveal too much."

"I do not wish it, it will change nothing in the end," he said with determination.

"Very well, when will you be leaving?" she asked again.

"This Sesshoumaru will leave at dawn tomorrow," he replied.

"This Kagome will part paths with you then," she said quietly. He blinked, arching his brow yet again. He had never heard a woman speak of herself in the same manner he tended to. It was indeed odd, but it made Kagome giggle. Ah, she was mocking him.

"Why do you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"Talk about yourself in the third person sometimes and not others?" she asked.

"Ah, it is when one is speaking of something they do not particularly like that one refers to themselves in third person. It is rude for women not to appreciate what their lords do, thusly it is not a method used by women commonly," he said softly with a chuckle.

"I am going to forever remember that smile," she said quietly. "It is quite beautiful."

He nodded his head softly and set his food tray aside.

"Call upon me when you wish to retire," she said and collected the tray and the cups.

"I will have a servant tend to this, you are not my servant Kagome," he said sternly.

She put them down out of his way and nodded. Picking up her bow, her quiver and the case for her crossbow, she walked outside and away from the encampment to get in some excersize and practice. It felt good to be moving about again after being cooped up in that tent for so many days.

"Kagome sama, his Lord wishes you to come to the tent now," a frightened demon said as Kagome lowered her bow with the nocked arrow ready to split his brain.

"Very well, and do please announce your presence prior to speaking. Other Miko would have shot you first and asked questions later," she said softly before gathering the case for her crossbow and heading back to the tent. The youkai messenger escorted her back and lifted the tent flap as she approached. He announced her presence to the Lord within. When she arrived inside she was a bit taken aback by what lie within.

Boxes, there must have been at least 25 different boxes all made of laquered wood. A fox kitsune, InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru were standing awaiting her arrival. She blinked and looked about before taking her cue to kotow before the Lords present.

"Rise Kagome sama," InuTaisho said with a satisfied smirk. She caught it as she rose.

"This is Mandrigoro, my personal tailor. He has made these clothes for you. You will wear them with pride," InuTaisho announced as if he had just pronounced a grand procolomation. It was all she could do not to scoff at him.

"M'lord, I made clear I was not going to seek suitors in your domain," she said her eyes firm.

"And I said you must," he said with a satisfied arrogance.

"You may say what you wish, wind is just that, wind," she said. "But you are lord of the youkai, not humans, and definitely not of this Miko. This Kagome would gladly see any youkai that dared to try and force my hand."

"Ahhh and now son you see the fire that I think would do you such good!" InuTaisho gave a hearty laugh. "She plays hard to get like a grand demoness, does she not?"

"Father," Sesshoumaru growled. "Stop playing this game! She nor I are impressed!"

"As long as you are impressed with one another, I could care less of your opinions," he laughed. Kagome made a radish look white compared to the redness in her face. Purposefully, and without reservation, she turned on her heel and stormed away from the tent. She could hear Sesshoumaru fighting verbally with his father as she stormed off toward the Well.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Onward Again

She arrived at the well only to find herself not alone there. Of course they had to follow didn't they! Damnit, why couldn't they just leave her well enough alone! She sighed and sat atop the hill, folding her crossbow and sheltering it into it's case delicately.

Sesshoumaru was the first to approach her.

"Miko." he said stoically.

"Inu." She said rhetorically.

"Lord InuTaisho did not dismiss you," he said blandly.

"He is not my Lord, he is yours," she said dismantling the bow and rolling up the string. "I do not wait on orders from him Sesshoumaru sama."

"You would do wise not to anger him, Lady," Sesshoumaru said. He was seething with anger himself. She could feel it peeling off of him in layers none too dissimilar from a splayed onion.

"And why is that? That he may kill this Miko?" she coyly replied. "He will not dare."

Sesshoumaru sighed and looked down to her as she clipped closed the case that held her strange bow. "I am indebted to you, but I will not dishonor my father for you. Now get up and play nice," he smirked.

"I only speak to him to ensure your continued good health. Know that Sesshoumaru san," she said softly as she stood taking her case and bag in hand. She walked past Sesshoumaru and down the hill to the awaiting InuYoukai.

"What is it you would wish upon me now Lord InuTaisho?" she said irritably.

"Is asking you to court my son so awful?" He raised a brow.

"Not in and of itself, no. But he does not wish it," she said wearily.

"Ah but you do not deny that you wish it," he laughed.

"I will not lie, your son is beautiful. He is everything I dream of when I think of an Inu Youkai. His gaze could hold a million stars and does on frequent nights," she said softly. "But he does not wish to sully his family honor with a human mate. Now please do not push this. He does not need a nagging mate right now. And I will not lower myself to being one of the whores like you keep in your tent."

"You have a sharp tongue woman, it would be wise if you were to realize whom your superior is here," InuTaisho warned.

"Why? You will not kill me, and you will not harm me. Now give your son some space. You've hurt him enough!" she spat grabbing up her case. "How dare you assume such things of my purity! For that I should introduce you to it! It may not kill you InuTaisho sama, but it would be weeks before you arose to the occasion again!"

InuTaisho gave a hearty laugh. It was quite the opposite than she was expecting.

"Such fire, such sprit," he mused.

"I need no such compliments from the likes of you M'Lord," she said wanefully. "I am not a woman to be bought, traded or kept. I am to be earned," she said softly. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a date with destiny."

This seemed to bring InuTaisho and Sesshomaru's moods back to somber.

"Where will you go? My son shall escort you," InuTaisho said sternly.

"Where I go no youkai, hanyou or human may follow. But I promise this, I will return one day," she said softly. She walked to InuTaisho, bowed deeply but did not kowtow. Then rising she pulled herself to within inches of his ear and whispered so softly that only he could hear.

"I doubt it will change what I know to be the future, but you really should make amends with your son," she walked past him and bowed the same to Sesshoumaru. "I pray we meet again, under better times M'Lord."

Sesshoumaru gave her a curt nod as she rose.

"Take the clothes with you Miko, you have earned them. Know that should you ever be in need, you may call upon the West no matter the amount of years that may pass. You are indeed an ally of the House of the Moon," he said without facing her. "They are packed for you there, in this parcel. Take them and take care."

With that InuTaisho ascended up the hill back to watch over his son and the woman.

"I shall miss your songs Miko," he said softly.

"Listen for their words in the future, and remember this place. It will be your key to find me once again," she said quietly.

Sesshoumaru leaned down, and placed a small nuzzle against Kagome's cheek. A sign of Inu affection. InuYasha taught her that. Kissing was human, and only the most passionate of Inu ever did it. Small nuzzles and cuddling meant far more usually. He straitened up and looked down to her. She gave him a smile, and picked up her parcel of clothing.

"Until we meet again," she said bowing her head.

"Yes," he replied. With that Kagome walked past the stoic lord's son. And before either of them could react, she was falling down the well into the misty green light.

When she came to land, there still was no roof above her head. The ladder was here, but badly rotted. She tucked the parcel strings over her shoulder and climbed from the well using the ample foliage. Reaching the top she climbed out and made her way to Goshinboku. Sitting nearby were the grave markers of Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, InuYasha, and now a new one. The soil was still wet. The marker was still blank. Sitting atop the pile of dirt was a wreath of flowers woven together intricately of white lotus blossoms. Kagome knew from her time at home whom this grave belonged to. With a heavy sigh she walked to the grave and lay her hand upon the soil. Kneeling down in prayer, she waited giving her prayers to the spirit. Clapping her hands twice she went to stand when she felt cold steel against her neck. Strong Jaki let her know of a demon blade hungry at her throat.

"Good day Sesshoumaru Sama," she said softly. "Could you please remove your sword from my neck, I mean Lady Rin no harm."

He froze, the sword moving away from the woman's neck.

"Kagome?" he whispered. Slowly she turned around and looked him strait in the eye. His face showed no emotion, but his eyes were burning with anger, sadness, betrayal and hatred.

"What happened Sesshoumaru sama?" she said softly. "Why have you called me back to this place?"

"My vassals, " he started. And before he could finish, she stepped forward and cupped a hand against his cheek.

"I understand, you do not have to speak if you do not wish it," she said with a soft smile.

He stopped, and stared hard. He had said those exact words to Rin when she did not speak to him. When they had first met, when he lost the battle to the Wind Scar and she was trying to nurse him to heath. Not that he needed it. Rin's face had been bruised, she had taken a beating from the humans. He had told her to stop being foolish, not to bring him food for he would not eat it. Yet she brought it anyway. And now, this woman was telling him not to speak of something painful in his life. That she understood. And suddenly he realized what had made Rin so happy. She was sheltering him from a painful memory, just as Rin had been.

"Kagome," he said flatly. And all was understood in just that simple saying of her name. He took her hand in his, and leaned down nuzzling against her cheek once more. He could still smell himself on her cheek and puzzlement filled his eyes. Kagome just smiled, and went back to sit near Rin's grave. Patting a seat on the ground against the God Tree. He sat against the tree, and Kagome sang her soft lullabies to Rin. He listened and rested. Allowing his eyes to close, although he was not asleep.

When her songs ended, she sipped water from her strange bottle. His eyes opened, and she looked to him. Her words of her songs committed to memory.

"English," he said softly.

"Yes Sesshoumaru Sama," she replied.

"I have not yet heard these songs, other than from your lips Tennyo," he said flatly.

"I am no Tennyo," she said with a deep blush. "But survive, and someday you shall."

Again he nodded.

"Oh, and get new vassals. These who would do this to her, deserve nothing short of your worst temper. I still remember your pride in things innocent," she said softly before rising to her feet. He rose at the same time.

"And do not dwell on Rin. She cannot feel any more pain, and she is at peace knowing that you will not forget her," she said softly. "She will stay with you always as long as you remember her."

He nodded sharply. There were no words to say. He leaned down, giving his thanks with another soft nuzzle to her cheek, and walked away into the forest. She turned and walked back into the well.

It was dark when she emerged. The sound of people yelling was loud in the echoes of the old Well. She climbed out of the well in time to see a body of a broken hanyou get thrown down into the well. She jumped back down, to the dying person. He was beautiful even in his dying state. His long blue hair, eyes covered in cloth. Delicate yet beautiful blue horns. His large blue and skin toned wings battered behind him. His hands were covered in scales, three dragon like fingers on each. His clothes were torn, and his body was broken.

"Shh.. shh… oh Kami what has happened to you!" Kagome cried.

"I go to wait for you My Lady," he said softly as the rainbow of lights absorbed the boy. The Bone Eater Well was in full use yet again. Her eyes turned cold and angry. She climbed out of the well. Nobody was guarding it apparently. There was an encampment not too far away. There were the shouts of men, the screams of the injured, and howls of youkai.

With purpose she walked to the encampment to find horror beyond her wildest dreams. Youkai of every make and size caged. Chained and beaded. Men wearing miko style robes kept them from shifting with powerful spells and ofudas.

Kagome's anger rose considerably. She looked to the priests and narrowed her eyes.

"How dare you." She said flatly. Her tone would have made Sesshoumaru proud.

"You do not know of what you speak woman! Begone!" the human priest yelled at her.

Her energy began to crackle in the air around her. The hanyou and youkai in the cages started to howl, scream, yell and carry on emotionally. They shook their cages.

"The Lady of the West has come!" they chanted over and over again. Kagome did not know of what they spoke. But she knew she could not stand by and let this happen.

"Miko!" One of the priests screamed, and the other priests looked at the woman glowing in her own aura with fear. "THE MIKO HAS COME!"

Kagome walked to the priest and swiped the large ring of keys off of his belt before sending him flying with a purifying light against one of the cages. The hanyou inside ripped at the man letting him die horribly.

One by one, the priests came, and one by one they died at the hands of the youkai they had kept caged. Kagome began unlocking the cages. She sensed for Sesshoumaru, but it would seem he was not here. It was not him that the Well had called her here for apparently. She set free Kouga, Shippo, Ayame, Ginta, Hakakka, Kagura and many others. Until the entire glen was alight with the fighting and fleeing youkai. Shippo went to take Kagome with him, but she pulled his arms out from around her.

"It is not my time to be here Shippo," she said lovingly. He snarled a bit. "You must take control of yourself. You must take great care to reach me in my time Shippo."

Shippo was too feral to really respond, instead he took to flight and ran away from the woman he once thought of as a mother. Or perhaps he had not recognized her at all. That too was a possibility.

Kagome sat, bathed in her purifying aura for several hours until the youkai were gone from the area. She stood and walked away from the inhumane treatment of the demons she had once so revered. So this was the fate of so many. She would leave the rest to Kami, for the ones freed would surely take up the cause of those that were not. She approached the well, and heard a low growl. A rumbling that made her heart stop in her chest. Youki so strong it shoved it's way through her defenses.

The world went black quickly as she was struck from behind.

Kagome awoke to the sensations of pain wracked throughout her body. Something was rubbing against her cheek. She let out a soft whimper of pain, and whatever it was rubbing against her froze. A whine left it, sounding horribly like a wounded animal. Then a deep growl resounded in the area again. Kagome dared to open her eyes, but nothing was there. She reached out to steady herself against the wood by her side. Her bag and parcel were here, untouched, she forced herself to pick them up. As was a beautiful sword. Kagome reached out cautiously and took the sword into her hands. Using it to help steady herself, she tried to stand. Finding the pain in every part of her body so immense she leaned against the heavily aged wood.

She panted for breath against the pain, her eyes slipped closed for but a second but it was all she needed to lose her balance to severe vertigo. She felt herself falling, as the bright blue light surrounded her body.

"It's... blue..." she thought as the darkness crept in again.

She heard a strange beeping sound. Then voices, but they were not close enough to tell what they were.

"She was mauled by some kind of beast," a female voice said. "She's lucky to be alive."

"Thankyou," the husky old man's voice would say.

"She probably fled down the well to avoid whatever was attacking her," another voice said.

"That doesn't explain the vaginal tearing and the bruises on the inside of her thighs," another voice.

"No, or the intentional marks on her body," said another voice. Kagome tried to force her eyes open with little success. She felt no pain. She felt nothing, she felt empty and hollow.

"Momma..." she whispered. All the voices stopped.

"Somebody there, please?" she gasped out. "May I have some water?"

It took several months before all the bandages were removed and Kagome had full motor function of her body again. She would always have the scars. Claw marks on her hips, two long scars on her hands, the C-shaped cut on her neck. It was discovered after the second month she was pregnant. She was put under anesthetic to be given a D&C, but as the doctor had propped her legs in the stirrups, her blood pressure rose dangerously high, her heart almost palpitated from the excess pressure. The surgery had to be stopped. This happened twice more before Kagome told them to stop, and she would keep the baby.

She went home three and a half months later, packed her belongings, contacted those that needed to know, and moved to America. She changed her name, lost all contact with everyone from her past other than her mother. She would never even look upon the well again. It had betrayed her. She did it's bidding and it had left her scarred and marred. Bereft of her innocense.

She went back to school and studied hard. Delving herself hard in her studies. She gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. She did this from home, alone. Once the child was born, and she could see that he had little in the way of his heritage markings she called an ambulance. She stayed in the hospital only long enough for him to have an identity in America. Mutekimaru Nishisan was born in September, 2021.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Here Piggy, Piggy

"Nishichan!"

She rolled her eyes and turned them to the bellowing man who had just slammed his door open.

"There's another victim, seems our perp is cleaning house! Get down there!" the Captain yelled.

"Yes sir," she said sardonically. This case was proving more difficult than her previous one. There was little forensic evidence to gather at these scenes. Each one was purposefully different, no particular modus operandi. The only thing tying them all together was the victims and the lack of evidence. The victims were all associated with the Italian Mafia, and in New York City, you messed with the Mob, you usually woke up in the harbor with cement shoes. They always sent her because she was so good at dealing with the family.

She left her desk and got to her unmarked cruiser. Heading to Queens, she was their best profiler and she needed the scene fresh before forensics ripped it up and she had to try and sort everything out with pictures. Her profiles were always better when she saw an untouched scene.

Her cell rang. She looked at the caller ID and flipped it open.

"Yes Muteki?" she said with a small smirk.

"Hey mom, can Krystal come over?" he asked.

"Did you get your lessons from Li?"

"Yes Mom"

"Did you do your homework?"

"Yes Mom"

"Did you take Sesshoumaru for a walk?"

"Yes Mom"

"Stay out of the bedrooms, and if you make a mess on the couch, I better not find it. And use protection," she said.

"MOM!" he practically barked.

"Don't Mom Me," she said sharply. "That little girlfriend of yours and you have a nasty habit of leaving the house smelling of sex. And Li tells me everything anyway. And if you bite her, I'll knock your teeth in. Are we clear?" She said sternly.

"Mom, I'm not going to bite her already! Sheesh give me some credit here," he said.

"I can't stop you from having a sex life, but I sure as hell will make sure you are responsible about it Muteki," she said calmly. "Tell Li to save me some dinner. I just got called to a fresh scene."

"Yeah, it's all over the news. She was found in the gardens of her own house," he said.

"Don't tell me anything else, I need to see it for myself ok?"

"Alright Mom, Love you," he said softly.

"I love you too, see you later tonight," she said.

"Until later mums," he answered and hung up the phone.

She pulled into the crime scene. The area was already flooded with cameras and reporters. She shook her head flashing her badge.

"Oh great... it's Detective Scarface. This is going to be a long day," one of the detectives muttered. In truth she had no scars on her face at all. But the one on her neck was hard to hide.

"She's good though," another spoke up.

"Yeah, once she finally lets you get the scene cleaned up, damnit," he said quietly as she approached.

"Shut your trap Harrison," she snapped. "Gods if you are going to bitch, do it on your own time." Detective Nishichan said walking past him and under the yellow tape, recorder in hand. She took out her gloves and her face mask.

The body was splayed out, making it pose face up. Her arms were slightly out, legs strait out and together. Bound with nylons to keep them from being spread apart. She was reminiscent of an arrow pointing her in a direction toward the head of the body. Her body did not have any signs of trauma that were obvious. Her face was peaceful. A lot nicer than some of the previous victims. After thoroughly checking the body, she slowly moved in the direction her body was pointing to. She found nothing but a beautiful rose garden. It seemed undisturbed.

"I want this garden dug up, now," she said. "Ok, get the MD in here, the body is cleared," she barked.

It was another hour before they struck paydirt literally in the rose garden.

"Got something here!" the tech called out.

"Another body," they replied stepping back. Inside the hole was the face down body. A man apparently, his entire back covered in an intricate dragon tattoo with the face of a woman in traditional kimono garb and geisha makeup.

"oh shit..." she gasped.

"We lost Michi last night," the harsh voice responded on the phone.

"Did you retrieve his body?" the smooth silky one came.

"No, we couldn't find it anywhere," the harsh one came. "It's like he just vanished."

"Damnit, where?"

"The Mansurian Mansion," the voice came.

"Damn that mob, find that body before someone else does," he said still icey cold.

"Check the news boss, I think we're too late," the raspy voice said clearing his throat.

He hung up the phone and turned on the television. A man was representing the police department stating that two bodies were found and that they had no comment at this time. When the newscaster came back onto the screen, they verified his worry. One of his own had been found at the site of the Mansurian Mansion. This was going to get messy.

He stood and left his office, getting into his car he turned on the radio and fumbled with the local stations. He stopped dead in his tracks on a rock station. He never listened to hard rock, but this song was definitely catching his attention.

It was Unforgiven 2 by Metallica. The words stung him like a slap in the face. He felt a tightness in his chest. The rock station was dedicated to playing old tunes. Quickly he left the office and screamed to Tower Records (newp don't own that either).

Ugh, she thought to herself as she walked in the door. Muteki was sitting with that bimbo Krystal watching a movie. Li was sitting in his favorite chair, apparently meditating. The boy hanyou that disappeared down the well on her last trip had found her again in this time. He was indeed a dragon hanyou. He called himself Li, although Kagome could tell he wasn't giving his real name. Li's features didn't exactly let him go out very much.

They had died his deep blue hair black, he tended to wear sunglasses to cover the eyeless sockets that were once surely beautiful eyes. Li said he had removed them himself, that they had become a hinderence. His beautiful wings, although tattered at the bottoms, folded well under a trenchcoat. The problem was hiding those elegant horns of his and his dragon like hands. Those were a problem. He tended to go out, only at night, where the shadows covered what clothing could not.

So he took his time training with Muteki. He said that Muteki would need to know everything about youkai culture even if it was practically nonexistant here in America. There was no action to be found in Japan either, but she wasn't going to deny her son training on his heritage.

Her eyes moved to the son she adored. Muteki's hair was also dyed. A dark blue black. But it didn't stop the silk that his hair was so very beautiful. He had a dark strawberry like birthmark in between his shoulderblades that looked much like a dark part of the yin/yan. His eyes were the most beautiful molten fire opal. Not amber like InuYasha's, they were almost brownish orange. Deep and thoughtful like InuYasha's were. He had pointed ears, he hid them under his long hair. His body had stripes, down both arms, and around his midsection, but he could pass those up at tattoos. He'd often brag about how "cool" his mom was to let him get the tattoos at a young age.

Mutekimaru, or Muteki as most called him, was 16 now. His features were beautifully chiseled, yet he appeared pure and innocent. His glare could send even the most hardened of humans running, and his smile was always small. Never wide. Just enough. But that was also due to him hiding his longer canines. He did well to hide as a human. Very well.

"Dinner is in the oven for you," Li said with a somber face and a chipper voice, it broke her of her reverie.

"Thanks Li, how was Muteki's class today," she asked in passing.

"He has done well, he has a comprehensive understanding of algebra, and is working on geometry now," Li said waving his hand passively. "There are flowers for you in the kitchen. From your mother for Mother's Day."

"I forgot all about..." she gasped as he cut her off.

"I already sent her chocolates a week ago for you," Li said laughing.

"I knew you were the best Li," she said smiling. She wandered into the kitchen and got dinner from the oven. She was soooo hungry. After eating her dinner, she went back out to the livingroom.

"Muteki, it's time for Krystal to go home. Why don't you walk her home and I'll see you when you get back," Kagome said without giving room for him to question her.

"Alright, c'mon girl, we gotta go," Muteki said getting up from her stranglehold on him on the couch. The bimbo didn't even have the decency to let go of her son when she came in the room. Definitely a hussy, that she deeply disapproved of. With a deep sigh, she checked her e-mail.

"Nishichan is proving to be a problem. According to her partner, she recognized the tattoos on the body," one of the men barked.

"Nisichan?"

"The detective on the case. She's FBI, a profiler," said another voice.

"Really? How very intriguing. And you are sure of the name?"

"It's right here in the report," one of them handed over a piece of paper. A slender hand took the paper and looked over the report.

Detective Kay Nishichan is convinced that the tattooed markings are the work of the yakuza in the area. This member held high regard, due to the intricacies of the tattoo and apparent markings within the tattoo. The photos are enclosed are being sent to the experts at ...

"Do we have a file on Nishichan?"

"Yes sir, here," they handed over the file. The slender hand flipped through the pages until it came to her ID badge. Even the partners were a little taken aback by his response. Standing he threw the file across the room, a growl eminating from his throat.

"Sir?" one of them dared.

"Leave Nishichan out of this for now. I will take up the study of this one. There is more to this bitch than meets the eye," he snarled. "I leave for New York, NOW!"

This sent them all scattering for cover and to get everything he needed to go to New York.

"... no... stop... please..." the whimpers came. She thrashed violently. Her body shuddered and shook, pain wracking her every nerve.

"Mom!" the voice came. The voice that always pierced the darkness. "MOM!"

She awoke with a start sitting strait up to a pair of molten eyes looking into hers with worry.

"muteki..." her voice was so small.

"Mom it's okay, it's just the nightmare again," he said softly. She sighed breathing in a deep breath of relief. She hugged onto her son tightly. He purred softly, trying hard to contain the anger of those that had hurt his mother. Even if it was before he was there to protect her.

"Mom, promise me one day you will tell me why these dreams haunt you," he said possessively.

"One day, I shall," she said quietly.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Friend of the West

"Seito sama told us to leave this alone," the dark voice said demandingly.

"Seito sama is not thinking clearly. Once the woman is dead, he will go to thinking clearly again and settle this little problem Karaju left for us to clean up," the distinctly feminine voice answered.

"Jealous of the attention she is getting?" the dark voice said quietly.

"And what of it? It doesn't lessen the truth any," the woman said quietly.

"She's coming," the man said. "Hide yourself."

She left Starbucks (newp don't own that either) with her coffee, black two sugars. Everyday the same. She walked down toward the precinct, when the hairs on the back of her neck started to tingle and stand on end. _Youkai... _she thought to herself. She unsnapped the holder of her firearm and kept walking. Sipping her coffee as if she sensed nothing. _First we got yakuza, now we got youkai. Freakin figures! _

The hand came around her mouth and pulled her into the alleyway. She calmly let it. An action that obviously peturbed her captor. She raised her cup to her mouth, to bonk it off of his hand like she didn't even notice his hand was there. Then grunted as if disapproving of not being able to drink her coffee.

"I'll release your mouth if you do not scream," the voice said. She just sighed, as if completely unimpressed. The hand slid off of her mouth and pushed her into the wall in front of her, crushing her coffee cup into her chest. She let out a groan as the hot coffee soaked her shirt. She spun around quickly, but there was nothing there. She let her accented English slip into her more familiar Japanese.

"Come out Youkai!" The air went still. There was no motion. At all. It was a bit unnerving. Her hand slid to her firearm.

"You know ..." a woman's voice came from the darkness.

"Kagura I have no time for your antics, get out here," she said eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" the voice was carried on the wind.

"What, a big spider scar wasn't enough? You had to go join up with the big tattooed men? What's your issue?" Kay snarled. "Join up with someone stronger than Naraku?"

Silence.

"That's what I thought," she said angrily. "Now I have coffee all down my front. Who's your associate? I don't recognize their youki," she said still not seeing the woman.

"Again, who are you?"

"You can call me Nishichan," she said huffily.

"Who are you?" the voice was so very calm, but curious.

"None of your fucking business," Kay retorted.

"Now now, if you want that precious boy of yours to stay alright, I suggest you answer me," Kagura's voice purred into the wind.

"You will not lay a hand on him, or I will see you finished in ways Naraku would be jealous of. Take a message to your illustrious leader, I am Nishi Chan. I will not hesitate to destroy any of you youkai that dare touch me or mine again. I spared you all once, and I paid for it. Dearly. I will make sure that any of you that harm me or mine again pay with your lives," she spat.

There was a gust of wind, and then the youki was gone.

"Fucking figures," she sighed. "I'll change at the precinct." She sighed, another day of only drinking bad coffee. She shook out her hands and sighed. She turned and headed out of the alcove she was in and headed to the precinct. Calling Li to give him the heads up on the warning.

"Who threatened her?" his smooth voice came over the phone.

"Kagura," the raspy one came.

"Why?"

"She's a little jealous," the chuckle came.

"So how did the human survive?" there was just a tinge of anger in the voice.

"Kagura didn't follow through," simple and plainly put.

"Why?"

"Something about joining up with something stronger than some guy Nara..Narabu, Naraku? Something like that. And that this Nishichan had spared them all once, and she wouldn't do it again. Don't ask me, I didn't understand it," the gruff man postured.

"Seito should be notified of this," the smooth voice came.

"Man, just don't make me be the one to tell him. Oh, she's also got a mating mark, a big one." the raspy voiced man shuddered.

"No, I will handle it," the smooth voice came. "He lands at the airport in an hour. Meet him, I will call him now," the silky woman's voice came.

He sat on the long flight, listening to the numerous CD's he had purchased. He had found thusfar 4 of the numerous songs she had sang. They were all by different artists. None of them were obviously her. Some were hard rock bands, one was a New Age artist, and the last was a Celtic singer. She had taken the lyrics from these songs, and sang them to him. Listening to them on the stereo brought him some inner peace. He mentally kicked himself for his love of classical. All of these songs were at least 16 years old. He had stopped listening to the radio many years ago when the tones and feedback had become the norm.

_Lay beside me, tell me what I've done... _the lyrics called to him to remember the night she shared his futon.

He flipped open the file and looked at the face on the ID again. She appeared so young, but it was somehow different than he remembered. His finger traced over the image. He turned to the surveillance images and other information. Notes stated she had a son, 16 years old. Mutekimaru Nishisan. Interesting name, Invincible Completion Friend of the West. Friend of the West, that is what their surnames meant. That is what his father had called her. He looked at the picture of the boy. Definitely not completely human, maybe some demon blood. He flipped to the next picture and winced. Police photographs of her injuries from those many years ago. Clawmarks, bite marks, a 'C' carved into the side of her neck. She was force mated.

The boy was obviously from the forced mating. The paperwork on her hospital records concluded that. A powerful demon had forced her. The child was strong enough to affect her bloodpressure, to know it was in danger before birth. No wonder she named him Mutekimaru. The pictures sickened him, and he quickly breezed through them. The fact she was still alive was a testiment to her strength. Strength he knew she must have had, but whatever forced her was not taken by her calming nature, and it's beast did not respect her. She probably didn't know him.

She said that he should find her. But that was before this had happened to her. Before she had been force mated. He pondered if the mate might still be around. No way to tell that until he was closer, if the scent was still lingering on her. He wondered how it would have changed her scent. She had been so calming, she had been so selfless. Surely this is what got her in trouble to begin with.

Now she worked with the F.B.I.. Interesting. He always thought she would have stayed a healer. Then again, she may have felt a need to be stronger after her attack.

The light on the phone came on, signalling he had a call. He picked up the handset and listened.

"Sir, Kagura found her," the silky voice came over the line. "Seems she's a bit jealous."

"What would she have to be jealous over?" his cold icey tone practically froze over her handset.

"I'm not sure, but it would seem this is one of the people that fought Naraku sir," she replied.

"I'm aware of who she is," his cold tone came again.

"Kimigan is going to pick you up," she replied. "He was there."

"Very well," he placed the receiver back on it's cradle.

He lay back and closed his eyes until the plane landed.

"I have that profile you wanted Captain," she said quietly dumping the folder on his desk. "I can't say how much it's going to help. You have a vigilante on your hands. Someone with a deep seeded hatred of dragon tattoos. It has nothing to do with being Yakuza or not, it's the tattoo they are after."

"So what you are saying is that our killer is just after pretty tattoos? And the fact that body was obvious Yakuza means little or nothing?" the Captain said incredulously.

"That is what I am saying. The killing was done to show off the tattoos, and the dragon tattoo is all that they all have in common, that or being Mob. I think our killer may have just bitten off more than he can chew," she said quietly.

"So now that this is done, you taking that vacation now?" he laughed.

"Yes, I think I will," she said. His smile dropped from his lips.

"You're kidding?" he seemed completely lost.

"What?"

"You have never taken a vacation," he sputtered.

"Yeah, I'm cashing in. I'll call you when I wanna come back or I'll be back when I run outta vacation pay," she said. She turned on her heel and walked out of the room with a satisfied smirk on her lips.

"Take that Mr. High and Mighty," she chuckled grabbing her things and heading down to the parking garage.

Sweat dripped from his brow, he panted for a bit of breath. None would be allowed as a swift kick under his arm sent him yelping into a corner holding his arm tightly. He growled infuriated. His eyes flashed a bright amber beginning to bleed red.

"Who is your father, boy?" the woman demanded. No answer came from the growling heap on the floor. She opened her fan. "This is your last chance to comply."

"No, it's yours," the voice came from behind her. "Leave my charge alone."

She spun on her heel to find a very large blue hand around her throat. Claws so long they gripped into the back of her neck as he squeezed.

"Li!" she shuddered. "you.. you died..."

"The rumors of my demise were greatly exaggerated Lady Kagura," he said almost cheerfully, although his face remained the picture perfection of stoic. Without ceremony he threw her hard into the wall. She slid down the wall and grasped her chest trying to get her lungs to reinflate. The dragon made quick move to the boy's side, helping him to his feet.

"Li... you.. shouldn't... be... out... here... " the boy staggered out.

"Well, apparently I needed to be," he said in almost a sing song fasion. "Leave Kagura, before you become a fatality to my claws. And if you ever attack my charge again, you'll find your days numbered by how long it takes Saryuu to show me to your door."

"You ... are.. going..to let her go?" the boy shuddered, eyes melting back to deep fire opalescent hues.

"Yes," he said quietly. "Now let us get you home. I will call your mother when we get there."

Without care if Kagura followed, the one she knew as Li, took the boy home.

_Here we stand, rooms apart, hearts broken in two. Sleepless nights, losing ground I'm reaching for you. Feeling that it's gone, to change your mind. If we can't go on, it's survival time. Someday love will find you, break those chains that bind you. One night will remind you how we touched our seperate ways. If he ever hurts you, you know true love won't desert you. Though we touched our ways, our seperate ways..._

He listened in the limo, touching over the CD case of the Journey album.

... _Distant eyes, promises we made were in vain_..._If you must go, I wish you love. You know you'll never walk alone. Together love, I miss your love... _It seemed like just a sweet lullaby when he couldn't understand the words. It seemed like such a ode to their strange relationship when he finally learned English. Now that he had the album in hand, he was in the same city as she was, and there was no well to take her away he wondered just what was in store.

He remembered when he had taken a mate. She was a wonderful, strong Inu. She had decended from the same clan as his mother, though there was no relation between himself and her. She was strong and almost as emotionless as he was. They made a proud and ruthless pair. When she had died, he had insisted that she be buried with Rin. Her clan didn't look highly upon this, but they were no shape to fight the Terrible Lord of the West.

She had died giving him his heir to the throne. Proud father was quickly a somber widower. He buried her along with Rin, but the strange Miko never came. She had come at every other important interval in his life, but this time she had not come.

When his son died, hunted and killed by monks for a transgression against a hanyou the monks liked better, she did not come. She did not ever sing her lullabies for his son.

She never came again, actually. Now the Miko was here, marred and tattered. He could only wonder what the years had done to her. And why she had stopped coming. Why he had not heard her sing again. Why she had not sought him out in Japan.

Then again, he chided himself. Why would she keep coming. He understood more about humans now, and his soft nuzzles would have meant little to her. Humans were far more intimate creatures. But she had come again after she saved his life. When Rin died, she sang once again for him. She may be angry at youkai for her rape. That may account for her absense from finding him in Japan.

Soon he would reach his destination. Soon he would have answers.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Blast of the Past

She made her way into the house, once Li had called it took every ounce of control she had not to break something. And when Kay deicided to break something it was always something expensive. She moved to Li and Muteki. His ribs were wrapped, and one of his hands were wrapped. He was holding an icepack on his shoulder.

"Who the hell did this?" she was angry, but not at him. This was mom's fierce protective streak coming through again.

Li warming the acupuncture needles turned his head in Kay's direction.

"A kaze witch," he said softly. "She ..."

"Kagura?" Even after her threat she still came after Muteki!

"She wanted to know who my father was," Muteki said softly. "And man, she kicked my ass."

Kay sighed. Kagura, that bitch was going to pay. She leaned down and touched her son's face.

"I'll make sure to make her pay for that honey," she said softly. "That bitch doesn't get to mess with my family."

"She is jealous, Kay," Li said in passing as if talking about the weather.

"Jealous of what?" she sighed.

"That I am not sure yet, but her attitude was unmistakable," Li said in a sing-song fasion. Kay would laugh if it weren't such a serious subject they were talking about. Li always seemed cheerful in voice, even if he wasn't cheerful in his expressions.

Kay threw her hands up in the air.

"Didn't they get to take enough from me? Damnit why do they keep getting jealous of things I have? I can't even think of anything I have that they would want! Except maybe..." her eyes shot down to Muteki. "Oh no... no no no no no... "

"He will be safe, Kay, do not worry yourself," Li said in a calming tone.

The knock came to the door, and the white pekinese dog went into a barking fit.

"Sesshoumaru! Quiet!" Kay yelled out. Pulling the dog from the door she let her senses reach beyond. It was human.

"Who's there?" she called.

"Delivery for Kay Nishichan!" the cheery person called back.

She opened the door slightly, looking out, she closed it again and slid the chain lock undone and opened the door again. The UPS (don't own them either!)driver stood there with a large box.

"Where would you like me to put it?" he said.

"Right here is fine, I'll bring it in," she said.

"Okay, sign here please," the driver had her sign the large digital pad with the fake pen they used and was off with a tip of his hat. That was refreshing, New York Delivery Drivers were usually monsters. She dragged the box inside and closed and locked the door again.

"Who's it from mom?"

"Taisho Industries," she said quietly. "Must be that new speaker set up I ordered."

She ripped into the box, relieving the box of it's bubble wrap she threw to her son. He loved to pop the bubbles on the wrap ever since he was a child. Reaching inside she pulled out one of three boxes. The first was small. She gave it a healty shake, and determined it to be no threat. Opening it, four CD's came out. Journey, Greatest Hits. Metalica, Load, Loreena McKennitt, Mask and the Mirror and Gypsy, Enchantress. Her head canted slightly. She slowly turned each one over, and in permanent marker a song off of each CD was circled. Metalica- Unforgiven 2/Loreena McKennitt- Marakesh Marketplace/Gypsy-Heaven's gift to me/ Journey-Seperate Ways.

"Weird," she thought. She then reached down for the second box. This one was a little bigger. Opening it, she found the mysterious bubble wrap again, and again, passed it off to her now very occupied son who was coming up with new and inventitive ways to pop the wonderous substance. Inside that box lay a haori and hakama. White, inlaid with the embroidered lotus blossoms. She froze looking at them. She quickly took out the third box and ripped it open. Inside lay a wreath of lotus flowers, intricately woven together.

"Oh my god..." she whispered.

"What's the matter?" Li said, his voice spiking with concern.

"Sesshoumaru..." she picked up the wreath.

Muteki moved over to his quickly paling mother and looked into the box. Then back to her.

"There's an envelope, do you want me to get it?" Muteki asked before thinking. Kay just nodded, holding the lotus wreath in her hands. Muteki went to bend to get the envelope and groaned. His ribs violently did not want him bending down.

"Nevermind Mom, I'll let you..." he said moving to the couch to sit again.

His moan snapped her out of the thoughts trapping her mind and she looked over to him.

"Are you okay?" she said laced with concern.

"Yeah, damned ribs," he said laying back on the pillows to let Li do his work with the accupuncture needles.

She turned back to the large box, and reached down picking up the envelope. They weren't supposed to be able to find her. They weren't supposed to bother her anymore. She had done her part... She hid the jewel damnit, why were they after her again. She opened the envelope.

_Kagome,_

_I found the songs. It took much more to find you. Why are you hiding? Are you in danger? Are they after the jewel? _

_If you can safely do so, meet with me. Tonight at Zachary's, dress appropriately. I will wait until 9 pm. Reservations are at 7pm under the name Taisho. If not, I will seek you out at your apartment. _

_Sesshoumaru_

Kay's breath hitched in her throat. He wanted to meet? Here in New York? He wasn't supposed to ever come here. He wouldn't like the overwhelming odor and all the humans. That was the point! Damnit he was here. She looked over at Muteki, and Li.

"Li, keep your guard up. Sesshoumaru wants a meeting," she said softly. "He may be trying to get me away so Kagura can finish what she started."

"He wants no such thing Lady," he said comfortingly. "That has never been the way that Sesshoumaru sama worked."

"Time changes things," she scoffed. "And if it is Muteki they want, they're going to have a fight on their hands. I have to get ready."

"Mom! What does the damned dog have to do with all of this?"

They both watched as she strode into her room.

"Li, why is mom so nervous? Why is mom afraid of the fluffy mutt?" he asked.

"Not your dog Muteki. An ancient and powerful youkai. She fears that they will try to take you away from her," he said softly.

"I wouldn't want to leave," he said.

"Sometimes youkai do not care what a young whelp thinks, they often see themselves as superior and thusly they know what is best. But Sesshoumaru sama must owe something to your mother, I do not know. She refuses to speak of it," Li said as he started inserting the accupuncture needles.

"And mom is going to meet this guy, alone?" Muteki asked incredulously protective.

"Your mother can protect herself boy, but Sesshoumaru will not violate your mother. He isn't exactly a big fan of humans," Li answered. "He's rather a large stick in the mud actually."

"And I thought I needed to get laid," he chuckled.

Li just shook his head.

"May I help you?" the snobnosed freak behind the podium said.

"Reservation for Taisho?" she said softly.

"Ah yes, Miss Nishichan, this way please," he said walking her through the restaurant. She was late, it was 7:30. But she had to find something to cover all her scars that was still appropriate for a formal restaurant such as this. He opened the door at the far end of the dininghall, and proceeded up a flight of stairs before opening another door out onto a balcony. There a table was set for two, and she saw him looking out over the view of the city, from behind he really didn't look any different than her memory of him. Her formal gown, with it's high collar and angel sleeves was a little out of the warmer season.

"Don't disturb us Nikolai," his cold voice came. As she looked over the area, all the food and drink was already here. A small buffet and bar. Nobody else but him was here.

"Very well Mr. Taisho," he said bowing his head as he closed the balcony doors.

"Kagome?" he said sternly.

She blinked, and stepped forward. His youki flooded this whole area. She felt like a firefly compared to his raw power. It had indeed grown over the years they were apart. Slowly he turned and she froze. He had no markings, dark brown eyes, his moon gone from his head... it was all wrong. She blinked a couple more times. A tingling sensation went all the way up her back and settled right in the crook of her neck. She shivvered. His youki was almost strangling. It was sooo strong. She did not move forward and tilted her head slightly confused.

"Sesshoumaru sama?"

He tilted his head away from her and downward slightly, the spell that kept his appearance fading away.

"Is this more approachable?" She seemed on guard, her eyes checked over him warily. The youki was strangling, tightening in her chest. She let out a small flare of her own energy, chasing it away from her. He blinked, and took in a decisive sniff of the air. He pulled back his youki, giving her some air to breathe. He hadn't meant it to be so hostile, just wary of intruders. He bowed his head slightly as if awaiting her answer. She felt more liberated now, and she knew he had lowered the field of youki for her.

She smiled, reassured. "It is definitely more handsome," she said with an honest smile. "You look far more like the Lord you are."

He walked forward, she did not move one way or another. "I've missed your songs Miko."

"I don't have any lyrics from the future to pull into for you. My present is right here, just like yours," she said with a soft sigh.

"Why did you leave Tokyo?" he asked his stoic mask firmly in place.

"I needed to get away," she said quietly.

"Why?" Of course he knew why, he was testing the waters here.

"Because a certain unwanted individual, let us leave it at that please," she said, trying not to burden her friend.

"Did someone hurt you Kagome?" he said, just a sliver of concern edging on his voice.

"Yes, and he is still out there," she said firmly.

"Whom is this person?" he said with a cold, iciness to his voice.

"If I knew, it would make my life easier, but I do not. I only know that he is still alive," she said quietly. "And that knowledge hurts every damned day."

"This was not the future I saw for you Kagome," he said leaning forward, giving her cheek a gentle nuzzle. She smiled.

"My son does that a lot too," she said with a smile.

"Your son, tell me about him," he pulled her chair out for her, taking her hand to assist her into it.

"He's sixteen now. Dating. Impetuous, but very strong for his age," she smiled. "His name is Mutekimaru."

"Human?" he asked.

"No, Inu," she said with pride. He opened the bottle of champagne with a loud POP, pouring the overflowing fizzy liquid like an expert.

"Inu Hanyou? An Inu is your mate?" he asked incredulously.

"No, full blooded Inu. Now you see why I had to get away," she said softly. "I was attacked. His youki was too strong. And he is still out there somewhere, he would have taken Muteki away."

"You adopted a full blooded youkai again? I thought your hands were full with Shippou," he chuckled darkly.

"I didn't adopt, I gave birth to him," she said. "After I was attacked."

Sesshoumaru soaked all of this in. Glancing up at her as he did. She was quite serious and fully believed her son full blooded. But how? And who mated her? There were not exactly huge numbers to the Inu clan anymore.

"You were attacked by a inu youkai 17 years ago? In Tokyo? I find that hard to believe, I do not doubt your word, but we have not had a rogue inu in almost a century Kagome," he said quietly.

"I was attacked over four hundred years ago, I just managed to escape by jumping in the well. It brought me home," she sighed.

"When were you there again? You were not attacked at Rin's grave," he said softly.

"At the cages, near Edo, when the Youkai were being pitted against each other like cockfighters," she sighed. "I freed them all."

His face went completely blank, icey and cold all at once.

"You were there?"

"Yes," she sighed. "I got them all out, they all ran for it. When I went to go back to the Well, I got attacked, first by strong youki that almost knocked my mind senseless, then a sharp pain in the head and darkness. When I woke up I was pretty bad off, something was roughly rubbing my face, then it was gone. I grabbed the sword I think it left, and fell back in the well. It brought me here, to my time," she sighed. "Or at least my time many years ago."

Sesshoumaru wanted to change the subject, this was getting too painful. He could see it in her eyes she still sought answers to her unknown mate, probably to kill him.

"I could help you find him," he replied. "Do you have a picture of your son with you?"

She smiled, "But of course, what good mother doesn't?" She opened her sleek little purse and pulled forth a picture from the small pocket in it, and handed it over.

"We had to dye his hair, but otherwise that's how he looks most of the time," She grinned.

"What color is his hair normally?"

"Oh a little darker than InuYasha's was," she said with a smile. "He's beautiful."

"A very handsome Inu indeed," he said, handing back the picture. "That his dog?"

"Yes, that's Sesshoumaru," she said laughing. A disgusted scoff left his lips.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," she said grinning. "I needed some humor in my life, and the damned thing just loved to nuzzle up to my face when I was sleeping." Another scoff.

"Let us eat," he said picking up his and her plate and offering her a hand up. She did just that, they catered themselves to the buffet, and the bar before returning their food to their seats. Something was peturbing him, she could tell. Something he didn't want to talk about. Eventually he would, or he would not, but nothing was keeping her hungry tummy from that Filet Mignon right now.

"Tell me what happened with you," she said with a smile. "My story is much shorter than yours."

"Where to begin?" he smirked.

"Hmm. Why don't you start at the beginning, and when you get to the end, Stop," she said just like the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland. It brought another satisfied smirk.

"You have a spare 500 years to talk about this? Perhaps we should just build on today," he said.

They spent hours talking about his business. She discussed previous closed cases with him about her work. He found what she did to be absolutely fasinating.

"So what does your training as a profiler tell you about me?" he said with a satisfied smirk. Absolutely sure he would remain an enigma.

"Oh c'mon, you don't want me to do this," she laughed.

"Seriously," he said, his face still a stoic mask.

"Alright, but no getting mad if I'm a little off. The Inu mind isn't exactly something that was on the college roster," she said cautiously.

"Fair," he nodded sharply once.

"Name: Sesshoumaru no InuTaisho. Born: Too long ago to bother recording a date. Basic Charecteristics: Hmm... Based on other information gathered from other Inu sources, Sesshoumaru is a classic enigma of the Inu breed. He is not clearly defensive of that which he cares about, instead seeking to make what he defends stronger so he no longer needs to defend it. Raised mainly by persons other than his parents, that when his parents interjected in his upbringing, it was probably more of an annoyance to him.

I would say you were far closer to your mother than you were with your father. I would even go as far to say that your mother was probably jovial most of the time. Something that you feel tragically had something to do with her demise.

Thusly you removed anything from yourself that reminded you of her, except you always had to live with the face in the mirror, which you see as much of your mother in than yourself. Because of this, you seek out things that give you maternal comfort, and shy away from anything that gives you other comforts. Strong emotions should only be shown in ways that display your power over that which sought to hold control over you.

Thusly anger and annoyance would be the strongest emotions you tend to display. Affection, when given, is something you find tedious. People should just know what you mean. I know for a fact that you despised your father's verbal pushy nature, so to avoid it, you speak only when necessary for you find yourself equally bossy. And frankly don't care for your similarity to your father. You also do not approve of many things your father did, thusly you avoid contact with things that remind you of him.

You convince yourself of fearing very little if nothing, in the same token, you fear a great deal and your silence and stoic behavior usually intimidates people away from inquiring to those fears.

You more than likely are a shrewd businessman, perhaps even having illegal ties but never enough to get your own hands dirty. You leave the dirty details to those you deem less in control than yourself now a days. In younger days, we know that wasn't true, but your average profiler would not have seen the difference.

Am I getting close here?"

Sesshoumaru just sat in stunned silence.

"Sesshoumaru, hello? Don't leave me hanging here? I don't want to make you angry," she said as she felt the youki in the area grow again. "Please Sesshoumaru, I'm trying not to flare up here... "

He blinked and retracted his wandering energy.

"Yes," he said quietly. "Very close indeed. There are a few minor things not mentioned that make a difference, but overall you are very perceptive Kagome."

"The minor details are what make profiling imperfect. But in the end, it gives authorities somewhere to go," she said decisively.

"A businessman would be wise to have you on his payroll," he said quirking an eyebrow.

"A businessman like you?" she said with a slight chuckle.

"Don't laugh," he said seriously.

"You are serious?" she strained.

"This Sesshoumaru does not joke about such matters," he said with a purr.

"Now I know you're joking," she said lifting her champagne glass. "What should we toast to?"

"Overcoming," he said with a smirk.

She reached across and clinked her glass to his and sipped her champagne. He did the same, letting the stem of the glass twirl slightly in his fingers as she set hers down.

"What would it take to get you to move back to Japan?" he said quietly.

"Sesshoumaru... I am not sure... I..." she looked away.

"Do you want me to give you my profile on you?" he said with a serious look in his eye. Thankful for the change in subject she nodded, not trusting her voice.

"Kagome, I see an innocent. Someone who has a heart wanting to help, but needs a position of power to do it. You do not trust your own powers anymore to protect you. You do not feel you belong here, but you are afraid to be where you belong. You do not want harm to come to those you love, but you feel driven to put yourself in situations where you feel in danger to test your limits. You bury yourself in your work and your child. There is nothing else in your world, because that is safe. How am I doing?"

"Wow... what do you need me on your payroll for?" she laughed taking another sip of her champagne, she licked her lips as she swallowed the expensive liquor. She held her glass by the top, twirling the liquid in the glass contemplatively.

"This is not you Kagome," he said softly. His eyes bestilled a tiny bit of compassion the rest of his face did not. "If you were to sense me extremely injured, would you run to my side now as you did then?"

She had to think on that. Which was answer enough for him.

"No, you would hesitate. And in that, your rapist won. He has defeated you not only in body, but in spirit too," he said with a sharp nod to prove his point.

"He's still out there, Sesshoumaru. I can feel him still alive," she shuddered.

"He forced you Kagome, you owe him nothing," He said strongly.

"He could take Muteki away, and by youkai law, it is his right," she said fervently.

"True," he said softly. "But first he has to get past you, prove you are weak and not wise enough to raise him."

She slumped her shoulders slightly in defeat. Sesshoumaru was right. She was afraid. Very afraid. Not for herself, but for her son.

"I want him to live long and be strong... "

"Have you ever thought of investigating whom the father is?" he said.

"Yeah, one problem. Kouga didn't see it, and the only other one who might have is trying to kill my son," she said angrily. "I warned her not to touch my son. Kagura is after him, he's home right now with broken ribs and in pain because of her. She came after me first, and said if I didn't cooperate she'd go after Muteki. Apparently I didn't give her enough information because she was pressing Muteki on his lineage."

"Did you now? We all know how well Kagura takes to being threatened. Did she tell you why?"

"No, but my friend who got Muteki out of there said that she was apparently very jealous," she hissed slightly.

"Let me handle Kagura," he said calmly. "I'll get these answers alright?"

"Alright," she said, relenting.

They ate. He actually was eating human food. She found that amusing. They spoke of the days when his father had tried to pair them up, affectionate things like Muteki's first steps and words, the Pekinese named Sesshoumaru, and finally about Muteki's teachings.

"He's actually a very graceful swordsman. Li teaches him well everyday. Being a priest of the wargod Saryuu has it's advantages I suppose," she laughed. "He's also teaching my son his academics. High school just isn't an option for Muteki," she said with a soft smile. "He has a bit of a temper."

"Li? A dragon hanyou by chance?" he asked.

"Yes, I found him that day at the cages, or should I say he was thrown into the Well and vanished," she chuckled. "Been with me ever since."

"I know of him," Sesshoumaru said cryptically. "A good teacher, and even better defender. Muteki is in good hands."

From below the balcony, the violins began to play. Sesshoumaru stood and offered a hand to Kagome. She took it, with a quizzical look on her face.

"Dance with me," he said, not asked, but said.

"I don't know how to dance Sesshoumaru," she blushed.

"Well then, I'll have to teach you," he ran a finger delicately across her cheek. His eyes intently burned into hers. She could feel the intense scrutiny. "You still blush beautifully."

"Oh you are horrible," she said going to push him away. Instead he locked both of his arms around her slender waist. Her breath hitched in her throat and she looked back to his eyes, a bit of shock on hers. "Sesshoumaru?"

He bent over slightly and nuzzled against her face yet again. She leaned her head into his caresses. They were not overwhelming or demanding. They were not something to fear. They were gentle and reassuring to herself of safety. She looped her arms around his neck gently.

They stood there, swaying to the music, not really dancing, just enjoying the company. It was not exactly intimate, but it was safe. Gentle. Caring.

"I am afraid Sesshoumaru sama," she said softly.

"I know Kagome, but we'll find this Inu, we'll make it right," he said softly into her ear.

"How long are you staying in New York?" she whispered.

"How long do you need me to stay to convince you to come home?" he said.

"Home... working for you? I am not the easiest person to work with Sesshoumaru sama."

"I know, you never were one to conform to the norm," his voice held just an edge of humor to it. "You were there in some of my greatest times of need, let me do this for you."

"Leave the FBI, to go work for Seito Taisho. World reknown tradesman, believed to be..."

He put a finger to her lips, pulling back away from her face to look in her eyes.

"Not Seito Taisho, work for me Kagome," he said softly.

"What would I do for you?" her eyes never wavered from his.

"Heal me," he said softly, leaning down again, she went to tilt her head so he could nuzzle against her cheek again, but the finger on her lips didn't let her turn. Slowly the finger slid away to be replaced by his soft lips lightly grazing across hers. Cool to the touch, his lips caressed hers only briefly before he nuzzled against her cheek again and whispered in her ear. "I've missed your songs Miko."

She walked into her apartment, dropping her keys on the table she looked for Li.

"I trust your date went well," his voice called from the kitchen table. "There is coffee in the kitchen. You may as well not go to sleep now, you must work in an hour."

"I am officially on vacation," she said chuckling. "Plus I don't think I could sleep right now if I wanted to."

"You smell of him," Li said. "Your clothes do, anyway."

"We were dancing," she said with a smile.

"I have not seen your smile in a long time Kagome," he said.

"Li, you don't have any eyes. You've never seen my smile," she said with a laugh.

"Alright, fair enough. I have not heard your smile in a long time," he said softly. "We need to talk."

"Oh no, no spoiling my mood," she said incredulously.

"It's important," he said.

"What is this about?" she said walking into the kitchen, and getting herself a cup of Li's most wonderous coffee.

"The cages," Li said.

"Li, I thought we already discussed this," she said quietly. "You said you didn't know who attacked me."

"No, I said I wasn't there to help you get away from whomever attacked you," he said.

"Okaaaayyyy..." she sat down next to him.

"Do you know who it was?" she asked.

"No."

"Then what else is there to talk about?"

"Kagura was there," he said. "Whomever attacked you may be a person of interest to her. Thus this would explain her jealousy especially of Muteki."

"That's a possibility," she said softly.

"Inu chose one mate, that mate becomes part of them, heart and soul. Forced, the bond isn't as strong but that means they can't mate with anyone else until that other mate dies," Li said softly. "They may take many consorts or concubines, but they will only be bonded to one.

"The Inu that attacked you, may not even realize that they mated you," Li said. "I know you are angry, but you must be prepared that they do not know what they had done. Remember, none of them were in the right frame of mind when you let them go. Not even your son Shippo."

"I suppose, but that doesn't stop the overwhelming feeling that I cannot fight them off," she sighed.

"You are strong Kagome, and an Inu in his right mind would desperately fear you," Li said sternly. "It would take a great deal to make any Inu lose control like that. They pride themselves on their control."

"No kidding," she said her mind wandering to a certain Lord she had just spent hours dancing and talking with.

"Can I ask something personal?" Li said.

"I have no secrets from you Li," she said with a smile.

"How close have you and Sesshoumaru sama become?" he said with a smirk.

"Li, we've always been close. But his world and mine are two completely different ones," she said.

"That isn't what I mean," he said. "I mean physically."

"Oh!" she blushed furiously. "Umm. Well, he likes to nuzzle his face against mine a lot. It's always been his way of showing affection toward me. Tonight though, he gave me a brief, but extremely gentle kiss," she said, her fingers lightly tracing over her own lips.

"Ah, Kay? You do realize what he's doing, don't you?" he asked.

"Showing affection?" she said quirking a brow.

"Yes, intimate affection. Muteki does the same to you, because you are his mother and he feels closer to you than he does any other. Sesshoumaru is showing you the same. To put a comparison to it, because Sesshoumaru is not your son, it is basically the same as, well to put it bluntly, him sticking his tongue down your throat. I dare say he's venturing into human affection by kissing you. It's not something Inu usually do," he said.

"InuYasha never got that detailed with me," she was shocked. All this time, he had been giving her signs of his affection. Even now after another had ... he still wanted to show her affection and still wanted her around him.

"That mating mark, should have pushed Sesshoumaru away. He obviously feels very close to you if he's staying so intimate with you," Li said softly. "He obviously intends to fight for you, even if perhaps not as a mate."

She nodded, with a quiet "yes" slipping from her lips.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Earth, Wind and Fire

"OOF!" she said as the air escaped out of her compressed lungs, her back had hit the stone wall hard. The binding spells not letting her use her youki to slow down her flight into the inanimate object.

"You were firmly warned to leave Nishichan out of this. Now explain yourself and your defiance, witch!" the voice of the fire demon was hard on the woman, his burnt hair smell infuriating to her nose.

"My reasons are my own," she snarled.

Another sharp backhand sent her flying into yet another inanimate object, the bookcase. Landing on the floor, several books followed her lead.

"Your reasons are mine! I want to know what you are thinking!" he snarled.

"Setsujin, I have my reasons. And that human is getting in the way of what I want. She is only a human, and I have every right to take that insufferable son of hers and give him to his father!" she snarled.

"And who is his father?" Setsujin stepped closer, the witch could feel the heat of his body double, then triple.

"Now now, a good spy never gives away anything," she said wiping the small amount of blood from the corner of her mouth. "Cook me, I won't die from it. I will complete my employer's task and ruin that little bitch," Kagura sneered.

"Sesshoumaru sama will not let you go Kagura, he's on his way to speak to you now," Setsujin sneered.

"Well, that means you aren't going to burn me now doesn't it? Can't have me in bad shape for the meeting with the Lord of the West now can we?" she said seductively.

The door opened, and Sesshoumaru stepped into the small windowless study room.

"Leave us," he said coldly. Setsujin quickly bowed and left the room the way Sesshoumaru had come.

"Kagura," he said standing there like ice.

"What do you want?" she said with a smirk.

"I need information, that you have," he said with a tilt of his head. "Why are you after Nishichan? What has she done to offend you?"

"Offend me? Nothing. She is just in my way," she said satisfactorily. "What do you care? She's just a human, right?" Leading him to give more of an answer.

"Hnn." was his only reply.

"Come now Sesshoumaru sama, think. What does Kagome Higurashi have that I could possibly want?" she said sliding herself to her feet and slowly putting the books one at a time, back on the shelves, using herself like a seductress would.

"Me," he said coming forward. He grasped her wrist and spun her around, pushing her back against the wall with his body. His arms pinning hers above her head. "Isn't that the case?"

"Well, you have half of it pretty boy," she said letting her tongue lick under his chin. A sign of submission.

"What is the other half?" he purred into her pointed ear. Nipping at the earlobe, he tugged slightly.

"It doesn't matter Sesshoumaru sama, " she said purring. She pressed her breasts against his chest tauntingly.

"Who is the whelp's father Kagura?" he pressed his hips into hers giving a growl as she gasped at his forwardness.

"Let's think," she said quietly. "Let us say I tell you, of course he's a mutt and doesn't deserve the air he pulls into his lungs every day. Let us say that I kill him, and take the threat of his existance away. What do I get out of it?" she said licking up the side of his neck. "I'm not something to just don your bedsheets when you are bored, Sesshoumaru."

"Let's say that I agree with you," he whispered, "Let's say that I allow you to do this, and reward you with what you are wishing... now tell me who the father is..."

"Think Sesshoumaru sama," she said seductively. "There were two Inu in those cages. You, and who else?"

"Marsuni, the lotus clan," he whispered grinding into her again. He nipped down her shoulder. "But the boy's hair is silver, not red."

"So who is the father Sesshoumaru sama? Let me kill the whelp," she purred against him. "He's weak, and taints your blood. So old, and he can't even fight yet," she purred, leaning her head to the side. "You were half out of your mind, in hunger and rage. His life was a mistake. He isn't worthy to be the heir to the West, not like a strong child I could give you."

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth wide, and bit down hard on Kagura's shoulder, she moaned loudly at first. Until he bore down even harder, bone crunching could be heard as he did. She screamed as she was forced to stay against the wall. He released her shoulder allowing his poison deep into her bloodstream. Pulling back, blood on his lips and chin he looked hard into her eyes.

"Four hundred years, you have known this? Four hundred years you have said nothing! Juniji, my mate deserved to know! And you ask me to mate you!" his eyes were bleeding red. "You dared to not tell me as I rebuilt the West. As I trusted you not to be like your evil hanyou sire!"

Kagura's eyes widened in fear. She had fallen hard into his trap. His poison was weakening her further than the ofudas already were. Her legs were turning to jelly. He held her up by her arms snarling into her face. His fangs elongating.

"She... she had... vanished... Until recently... I didn't think she.. was still alive.," she whimpered. "I didn't... know.. until..." she felt her eyelids getting heavy, but the burn would not let her sleep... "I saw... the file... "

"Who gave you the file!" he snarled angrily.

"My employer... " she hissed, her lids at half mast.

"Who is...?" He was snarling in her ear.

"Mansur... Elliot Mansur..." Sesshoumaru spun away from her before he ripped out the witch's throat. Mansur! The Italian Mafia! DAMNIT! "Get this poison out... I told you... everything..."

"Oh no my pretty witch, you made your bed, now you lie in it! You attacked my son! You will die for your transgression!" he snarled angrily.

"Hanyou...weak..." she whispered, her lungs starting to lose the capability to draw air.

"Oh yes, he's so very weak, isn't he?" he leaned up to her dying body. "And now, so are you, the difference is that by morning, he'll still be breathing."

And with that, Sesshoumaru left the woman to die, and stormed from the room.

"Sesshoumaru sama, you need to calm down," the smooth voice said calmly. She had been watching him pace for over an hour. Not his usual contemplative pace, but practically storming around the room.

"How can I?" he snarled. "Do you realize what this means!"

"You mated a human?" she guessed, her voice still delicately smooth.

"She's not human, I'm unconcerned about that!" he said with a scoff.

"Then no, Sesshoumaru sama, I do not know what this means," she said softly.

"Of course you don't Kanna!" he paced running his hands through his hair.

"Tell me what it means Sesshoumaru sama," she whispered in that child like voice that always calmed him.

"She will despise me, for all time! I have ruined her!" he said spinning and letting his claws slash through the velvet curtains of the library.

"Do you think she is capable of hate?" she asked softly.

"Kanna, you didn't see those photos! Her body was absolutely ravaged! What if I lose control again! What if it happens again?" he was shaking.

"Has it happened since then?" she asked.

"No," he said breathing off his anger.

"Is it your anger at yourself about your mate Juniji you are so angry about?" Kanna asked.

"That too! She deserved a full mate!" Sesshoumaru sighed slumping down to the floor, burying his hands in his hair.

"So does Kagome," she whispered. "You are angry that you hurt her. Make it up to her. Heal her."

He let out a long sigh, pulling his head up to the beautiful woman before him. Her long white hair and dark eyes looked at him with curiousity. A case on her lap held her mirror, she did not carry it everywhere anymore in her hands. She rarely needed it anymore.

"You realize that Kagura..."

"Kagura must die for her transgressions, she had been warned and refused to listen," Kanna said passively. "My sister knew her fate long ago would be decided by you. But do not lose sight of the one that hired her. The Mansur family is still a bitter enemy."

"Damnable Italians!" he hissed.

Kay spent the night sitting next to Muteki, keeping an eye on the drugged boy. Li had given him a sleeping drought so he could sleep through the pain in his ribs. He was on the couch, resting on a pile of pillows. Kay was in the LayZBoy (newp don't own them either), reclined back sleeping.

_The howls and the screams were finally dying down. The music coming from within her own lungs was peaceful and content, despite the malcontent of the woods around her. She smiled, they were free again. No more would these priests hurt or harm them. No more would these humans be allowed to contain the very wild of the world and make them suffer. Sesshoumaru had not been here, or so she had seen, but it was obvious that she was needed. They had been screaming something about the Lady of the West. Who knew what that was about? She wasn't about to stop a ticked off youkai to ask. If it was prevalent, someone would someday let her know._

_She watched with pride as Kagura lifted herself on her feather, free once again. No more a pawn to these sick individuals that dared to call themselves priests. She untied her hair and let the wind that was Kagura's blow through her hair. Kagura stopped in midair and seemed to hover in a silent thanks before she began to move once again. This made her smile. She rose to her feet and still singing softly, moved to the lip of the well._

_She saw two strong red eyes staring at her from across the well. She showed it no fear, and continued to hum softly her song. Her own aura was beaming brightly, warning those who would do harm to stay away, it almost lit up the clearing. Suddenly a violet darkness surrounded her own light, choking it and starving it of energy. Still she showed no fear. Her voice began singing instead of humming. This had always been her best defense. Soothe the beast._

_The violet darkness did not stop at her aura, and soon she found herself struggling to breathe against it's violent advance at her body. She stopped her song, and looked deep into the red eyes staring at her. A growl eminated, and suddenly the world was dark._

_She awoke to the most amazing pain, the feel of her own body ripping in half, blood was all over her hands as she looked down on them from her crawling position. She tried to lurch forward away from the pain, only to feel a strong arm pulling her back like an iron vice against the painful intrusion. She clawed the dirt, refusing to cry out. Crying out would only entice what was behind her, what was violating her body, what was hurting her. She felt claws, digging deep into her body, raking across her flesh like daggers. Her body rocked forward hard, hitting her head on the wood of the well before her._

_The well stood witness, silent and cold as the times it had brought her to. She did not cry out. She was strong, she wasn't going give in. She felt the bile rising in her throat and forced it back down, it was a pleasant distraction from the rest of her body. She felt her hair get pulled hard backwards, and the biting began. Bite, then lick up the blood, bite, then lick up the blood. She could feel the caress of the tongue, then another sharp bite. _

_When the bite came to her neck, she lost conciousness yet again. She awoke, her body was on fire. Whatever was with her had flipped her onto her back, laying on a rough wool blanket of some kind. It was whining, rubbing it's face against the bite on her neck. She didn't move, she froze. The pain was excruciating, she didn't feel alone in her own body. She felt so dirty, and violated. A painfelt tear burned down her cheek, and struck the creature's face. It reared up out of her sight, it was too dark to see. Only it's red glowing eyes that penetrated deep into her soul, it sniffed audibly, then ran into the woods. Then darkness came once again._

_She awoke again, in the hospital. Trying to hear the voices asking too many questions. Her head hurt. Her body hurt. She moaned and it silenced them all. She felt empty and full all at once._

Kagome sat upright, her eyes scanning around the room with the ghost chill that filled her bones. Muteki was sleeping soundly. She pulled her fingers through her sweat filled hair and shuddered again at the vivid memories. Her face was covered in sweat, and she felt sticky against the leather of the chair. With a heavy sigh, she lowered the recliner down to it's normal rocking position, and headed to the shower.

Li just sat in silence in the darkness. He had seen this every night for the past 17 years. Every night she would wake, every night she would shower, and every night she would try to remember something that would give her a clue to find her attacker. Every night she would find no clues, other than her beautiful son. And every night sleep would elude her for the rest of the night and she would practice with the sword she had found near the well. Then shower again and be awake for her son in the morning.

Li prayed to Sariyu every night for her to have justice, to have the right to battle her attacker, to find peace in knowing she was strong. And every night his prayer went unanswered.

Every night he would train her to weild the demon sword left to her by her attacker. One day, that sword would wake up her mate, and make him realize just how much she needed to be strong.

He awoke, startled. The phone was ringing, and it had awoken him from some of his darkest of nightmares. He had many, of course, he had many years of trials and pains that were not sorted out in his day to day life. Thusly, they were worked out in his dreams. Wiping off his face of sweat, and watering eyes he reached and answered the cell.

"It's Setsujin sir," the voice called before Sesshoumaru would speak. "It is done, Kagura will not be troubling you any longer."

"Very well," he slid the phone closed. His heart was still pounding in his ribcage. It was one of many feral dreams that awoke him to begin with. He had them often. The hotel was uncomfortable, and stuffy. The air here was fake, filtered in through the air conditioning system. Stifling was putting this place nicely.

He got dressed. Baggy Z.Cavaricci's (newp, don't own them either), and an Armani silk poet shirt. (newp, same story). He slid on his trench, and grabbed his keys and sunglasses. He slid his 9mm Beretta into the holster at his hip and left the room. He didn't have a destination in mind, but he had to get out of this room.

He walked out of the doors, the doorman was more than polite to try and offer him a taxi. With a simple shake of his head the doorman said no more, and he walked down the wet sidewalk. His forests of the past were now covered in grey cement, his shoes were no longer silent, he could hear them striking the pavement with every step. His long hair flowed freely behind him but the wind was free to do so now that the witch no longer controlled it. It seemed to free him slightly to know that such a power as the wind was now free from something so vile.

He walked until he saw the sun peeking through two tall glass and steel buildings, lighting the sky in hues of blues and purples. It was then he realized that he was only blocks from her house. He sighed. This had happened to him before in Tokyo. He would walk aimlessly and find himself near the Higurashi's Shrine and the God Tree. Something always drew him there. He had put that as finding a place of familiarity, but what excuse could he put behind it now? Here in a city as large as New York, he had ended up near her again.

He cursed himself for the information that Kagura dared to lay before him. Her lust for power, her lust for him, her lust for things she could never attain alone, had left him stunned and his feelings bubbling to the surface wanted or not. Now here he stood, near the woman whom according to Kagura had been tortured endlessly at his own claws. And Kagura had done nothing to inform him until her own life was waning away.

A man across the street had his cart set up to sell his wares. He had a boombox playing music, not loud, not offensive. Just enough to draw attention to his wares and his presence on a street that would surely be much busier in a few hours. He leaned against the building flipping out his sunglasses and slipping them over his amber orbs. He listened to the familiar tune being played.

_'Hold onto me now. You know I can't stay long. All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid. Can you hear me? Can you feel me in your arms? Holding my last breath. Safe inside myself. For all my thoughts of you, sweet raptured light. It ends here tonight. _

_I miss the winter, a world will find new peace. Look for me in the white forest hiding in a bowl of trees, I know you hear me, I can taste it in your tears. Holding my last breath. Safe inside myself. For all my thoughts of you. Sweet raptured light, it ends tonight. _

_Holding your eyes to disappear, you pray your dreams will leave you here, but still you wake to know the truth. No one's there. Say goodnight, don't be afraid. Calling me, calling me as you fade to black. Say goodnight, holding my last breath, safe inside myself, for all my thoughts of you, sweet raptured night, it ends here tonight. Holding my last breath..."_

_(Evanesence-Holding my last breath... don't own that either)_

He sat in awe of the lyrics. He had heard these before too. She had sung it when she was sitting on his futon. Innocent eyes, looking into his. He didn't know then what she was singing. It was a subtle seduction that would take centuries to unfold. Did she know what an affect she would have? Did she know she had accidentally seduced him? Surely knowing what she did of him, she must have known that eventually he would know the words. Or did she think she would be forgotten? Or maybe not her, but he would not remember the words? All things like this were possible. Did she mean them? Was it her way of singing to him her feelings without letting him know what she meant? Something within himself became restless at the ideal of her songs moving him so. Was it intentional?

He made a decision. She needed answers, and now, so did he. For his inner beast had surely been listening to her words and her songs. It had soothed the beast within so many times. Perhaps that is why in his extremely feral state he had attacked her, no. He hadn't attacked, he had claimed his mate. In the most feral and extreme of ways. She must have been in heat if she conceived. That combined with recognition of that which was soothing to his feral nature.

A subtle seduction that took years to unfold. Ruined by humans that had caged him, tortured him, taunted him, starved him and set him loose on his own kind killing them. He remembered his last fight in the cages. He had been sent into the ring with Li. Li did not fight to his fullest capacity. This left opportunity. And feral with instinct, hunger and lust, he had demolished the hanyou. Or so he thought. He remembered them dragging Li away while powerful ofudas kept him in check on the floor of the fighting ring. They must have thrown him in the Bone Eater well. Kagome must have found him there.

The torturous events after that were a haze, he had lost to the beast within. He remembered the faces of two of the priests he killed. One was carrying Tenseiga, the other was carrying Rin's Shi-Ori sword, it was fasioned from his own fang for the woman who loyally stood by his side. But when he awoke in the woods, sun beaming on his face, he was without Rin's sword. He had assumed he just didn't take it from the priest in his lust for blood and that it was lost. He could feel it humming now, it was in use.

When he awoke he was alone, he had assumed it to be only a few hours after the death of the priests that had held him. His claws covered in human blood, his body strangely satisfied he had just assumed he had broken free of his restraints and killed those that had wronged him. He washed until the smell of human was gone from his presence. He felt at peace for the first few days afterwards. Then the beast within had become wrestless. It wanted something, longed for something. He had just assumed that after his ordeal, his instincts were demanding he reproduce due to his close shave with death.

He began the hunt for a strong mate then. It took him two years to find Jujini. But she was everything an Inu wanted in a mate. Strong, well built, well controlled. Not egotistical, and she wasn't seeking power from him. He claimed her as his and gave to her the mating mark. She was known as the first Lady of the West. History would never know that the true first Lady was living 455 years away with the heir she would birth alone. She would raise alone. She would live, alone.

It was time to pay the piper. Give answers to his savior, and pray she was his salvation once again. She was truly eternal, and the only way she would ever release him was in her death. And he would not stoop to her death when he was young, he would not stoop to it now.

His decision made, he walked to her building.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N:

I've had a few ups and downs on my reviews. Let me say this: I will not answer questions about the plotlines. I will take suggestions, I will take constructive criticism, but no questions on the future of the plot.

Kagome21: I'm sorry you don't like the fact that Sesshoumaru took a mate. But if you read the story correctly, which I think you missed a part, he wasn't able to give the mating bond to Jujini He never understood why. Remember one thing, he didn't remember anything that happened after the cages. I appreciate your point of view, but unfortunately it doesn't fit into this story line.

Rawhead and Bloody Bones/Skitzoflame/ Mis0ka /Kamira/ midnightloon/ midniteTimberWolf /bluediamond-hime/ lady of tormentdeath/ sataness ov desire/kaitou andgel/ and all the many more of you that give me such great reviews. I can take a little critisism if you think I need it, no worries there. So far I've had only one complaint, and that wasn't even really a complaint as much as it was a point of view. Thankyou for your continued support. I'll keep the stories and the chapters rolling as much as I can.

Now On With the Story:

CHAPTER 13

To Pay the Pied Piper

He found himself standing at the heavy door. This building was once a warehouse, and her apartment door was still a steel reinforced door that was once a seperator incase of fire in the warehouse. _Very effective against weaker youkai, _he thought to himself. He let his fingers travel to the bell, to the side of the door.

The door slid open, for him to find a familiar face standing before him. Li bowed honorably to the Lord at the door and with an elegant sweep of his arm invited the stoic wonder into the livingroom.

"Come in Sesshoumaru sama," he said with a soft look to his features. But then again, even in combat, Li never seemed to possess a worried feature. Sesshoumaru stepped over the threshold of the home. Once inside, Li slid the extra heavy door closed and locked the slidebars on it once again.

Sesshoumaru's eyes glanced over the sleeping boy on the couch. His upper torso was unclothed, and his ribs were wrapped tightly. There was bruising all around his shoulder that was fading fast, they were now a greenish yellow mixed with the slight blues and purples that remained. He bore the dark magenta stripes down his arms from what Sesshoumaru could see at this moment. His lower half was clad in sweatpants, plain and grey. He was propped up on pillows that he seemed to be sunk into and deeply sleeping at that.

In a whisper he spoke to Li. "Why does the boy not wake with that loud door?"

"I gave him a sleeping tea, his ribs hurt too badly to be comfortable enough to rest," Li responded. "He is a good child. Very protective of his mother. It is probably best that he sleeps during your conversation with her. And do let her be the one to tell him your news."

He was perplexed how Li knew these things. But then again, he had been the one to tell all youkai in the cages that the Lady of the West, the Miko would come and save them. When all Miko were thought extinct, none of the ones existing were believed to have any true power. It brought hope to those within the cages, so Sesshoumaru never bothered to correct them that he hadn't a mate at the time. Upon questioning Li about it, he said that he told no lies, only what he saw. He knew about this before it ever happened, again Sesshoumaru mentally gave himself a swift kick for not seeing the dragon hanyou's visionary capability.

"Take that hall, to the end. She is on the roof, practicing," Li said with a soft tone to his voice. "Sesshoumaru sama, do not be angry with her, no matter the outcome. Know that all will be right."

Sesshoumaru nodded sharply once, then closed his eyes. The hanyou was blind, nodding would do no good. "Thank you," passed his lips quietly as he walked down the exposed brick hallway. Pictures adorned the hallway, he took careful notice of each one. There was one of the demon hunter and the monk sitting on the porch of a hut. There was one of a sleeping InuYasha in a tree, you couldn't see his ears, they must have been pinned down against his head. There was one of an elderly woman working in a garden in Miko robes, she was missing an eye.

There was one of him, standing in tall grass with the full moon displayed behind him, with Rin standing at his side looking up at him. From the angle of the photo, she must have been laying in the tall grass to take the picture. This picture caused him to pause and look at it. When had the woman been close enough to take such a photograph? It didn't matter, he would ask her for a copy of it later.

As he progressed down the long hall, he saw pictures of Mutekimaru, a birthday party when he was very young. Fists in his birthday cake, and frosting all over his face. Another with him playing in a sprinkler with nothing on but shorts. Another with him holding the Pekinese dog in his lap, the same as the one Kagome carried with her. The last was him in a tuxedo, giving a corsage to a girl dressed as formally as he was. A prom. He had missed so much, he cursed Kagura again.

The last photograph was Kagome lying on a couch, wearing a tank top with a bundled baby in her arms. She seemed to be asleep, holding the child protectively against her chest. In that picture she looked so serene. Just as she had when he saw her years before. Such maternal instincts. He had seen human women's maternal instinct do miraculous things in his years. He once watched a woman, who had been in a car accident lift the car by herself to get to her child trapped inside. He was sure her body would pay for it later, but the instinct was so strong.

He opened the door at the end of the hall. Stairs led upward. Weapons of every make and kind lined the walls in decorative cases. She was a collector apparently. The last case before the door caught his attention yet again. The picture of him and Rin was against the back of the mirrored case. Two swords lay crossed over one another within. They were in excellent shape, well kept. Tokijin, the handle had been rewrapped, but it was indeed his sword. The other he almost shuddered to see. Tetsusaiga.

These were lost to him when he was captured. The priests had told them they were both destroyed. He was in no frame of mind to disbelieve them. Obviously they were not able to destroy the weapons, perhaps they were being kept in a shrine. Maybe they were at the Higurashi shrine.

He tore his eyes away from the blades and opened the door to the roof. It was a finished roof, a wooden floor, smooth was below his feet. He could smell the bonsai trees and the small plants she used to make this a peaceful place. Also the powerful ofudas meant to keep demons away. Even here in New York, she felt threatened. He stopped at the barrier and just watched as she came into view.

Thrust, parry, parry, swing. Parry, swing, roll, parry parry. Swing. She was graceful and elegant. Obviously her years with Li had been spent training. Rin's sword hummed in her hands, and the absolute truth of the fact that she had been at those cages became powerfully real. The fact that he had left that sword behind, and with her apparently.

He studied now the marks on her body. None on her arms, a few on the front of her shoulders. Her tank top allowed him access to see just about all of the ones on her neck, shoulders and back. The bite mark on her neck, deep. A deep claw mark making the C shape. His monstrous way to make his mark stick to her body. She had been taken from behind. Her arms were holding her body up, that is why they were not clawed or bitten.

Had it been willing, his crescent would have appeared between the tooth marks. It was ragged and ugly. He had done this, to her. She who feared him not. She who held him within herself, shielded him from those that would bring him harm, held his soul within and saved him. And what had he done to repay it? Nothing. She who had sang to him and eased his pains of a woman-child that followed him loyally. She who had convinced his father not to force mate him to some human, and he had force mated her instead.

"Miko."

She stopped, and turned. A bit jumpy, he sat just outside of her barrier. She placed her hand on her chest as if she were checking to make sure her heart had not erupted from it's normal resting place.

"You startled me."

His eyes drifted over the barrier, and he stood waiting for her to leave it or remove it. She seemed to have noticed for she removed one of the offensive papers causing the barrier to ripple and vanish. He moved forward into the circle of plants where she had been practicing. She moved away, as if trying to put distance between them. This did not settle his nerves well. Laying Rin's sword down upon a pillow, she picked up a turtleneck and began turning it right side out.

He moved forward, and gripped the turtleneck pulling it out of her hands.

"You did not tell me your mate had done this to you," he said softly. Shame radiated off of her in waves. He lay the concealing garment down, and turned her around so her back was facing him.

"Sesshoumaru, don't.. please..." But he did not listen. He gathered the bottom hem of the tank top and lifted it. "They are ugly.. please don't..."

"Nothing you are is ugly," he replied lowering the fabric again. A cool hand on her shoulder turned her around again. "Your mate was ugly when he did this." He would see her frame of mind on the matter.

"It was not his fault," she said half convincingly. "Those cages, they were horrible. The suffering must have been more for any sane youkai to endure. I know the beast's nature. I used to be the only thing that could calm InuYasha. But InuYasha had never suffered such as that. My only fear is that he never recovered and he will come after Muteki, and perhaps myself to finish what he left alive then. I can feel his life force, it is strong and it is always with me."

He turned away and walked to where he could see the city from the rooftop.

"When you used to sing to me, did you mean the words you sang?" he asked. He could hear the gasp leave her lips. He patiently awaited an answer. His answer came in the form of two slender arms wrapping around his waist, a head and a body of warmth pressing against his back. "Did you think I would forget the words?"

"No," she whispered. "You never forgot anything."

She unfurled herself from his form, and walked up to the edge of the small ledge that made the barrier between standing firm on the roof and flying into the oblivion below. The wind through her hair was almost breathtaking.

"You deserve a good mate Sesshoumaru, you'll find one," she said looking over to him.

"I had one, she passed two hundred years ago, Kagome. But I could not give her the mating bond," he confessed. "I had already given it to another."

"I never saw you as the type to seek out the arms of anyone Sesshoumaru," she said. "Always too proud or too strong. Let alone two women."

"It was after the times of the cages," he stood stoic as he had all those years ago.

"You were not in the cages," she quirked her brow.

"I was in the fighting pit, I was there Kagome," his eyes simply closed.

Realization hit Kagome hard. She stumbled back away from the edge of the roof and sat upon one of the many pieces of patio furniture. Stunned.

"You were there?"

"I was not in the cages," he said. "Kagura was there, she knew I was there. She knew what I did when the chaos erupted. She kept silent all of these years." He paused.

"Sesshoumaru?" he was lost in his own thoughts, straining to remember anything beyond the priests, but nothing would come.

"I don't remember hurting you Kagome," he said turning to face her. "This Sesshoumaru lost his steel caged control and your body paid the ultimate price." There was a growl intertwined into his voice.

She sat with her eyes downcast. No tears, just eyes downcast. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes.

"Take that sword, lift it," he commanded. He knelt before her, humbling himself before her. Without thought she did as he asked. He grabbed the end of the blade and pressed it against his own chest. "Push it through Kagome. Then the one that forced you will no longer haunt you."

Her eyes snapped up to his. His face was cold, stoic and passive as it had always been during her time with InuYasha.

She dropped the sword. "Baka! I did not save you to be your undoing!" She yelled at him. "Baka, baka, baka, baka!" Tears prickled in the corners of her eyes. "I saved you so you could be my future! So you could stop just being my past! To stop me from being alone! I got what I wanted, whether or not it was the means I wanted! You are all I have left of any of them! Do you understand?"

He raised his hand and cupped her face looking her in the eye, his eyes melted into hers. "No Kagome. I do not." His voice was caged steel, cold and uncertain.

"They are all dead! Those that aren't dead, deserve to be like Kagura!" she hissed. "You are all that is left of those I would love!"

"Love of me? You do not know what you say," he said quietly.

"I know you Sesshoumaru. You stand here because of these hands," she held out her hands palm upward at him like she were begging to a God. "These hands will not draw your blood now!" she said trembling in his fingers.

"But these hands have drawn yours," he said as his thumb traced a tear off of her cheek.

"No, these claws are the safest place I could be. Because as long as I breathe, never again will you be brought to such a place to need to draw it again," she said strongly, determination flaring behind her eyes. She moved forward, fast and quickly looking up to his face glaring into his eyes. "These scars are only marks that show what I can survive. Testaments to my travels. Mutekimaru stands strong as testament of what I can accomplish. A pureblood youkai from the body of a Miko. A miracle. You would dismiss these so easily? I may fear the pain, I may fear the Well hurting me again, but I have Never Feared You. Ever."

"Why Kagome? Why did you not fear me?" His arms looped around her small form crushing her against his chest. Holding her tightly.

"Because I'm reckless, foolish, and ... " she pulled her head back and looked into his eyes. "You need me."

It was all he could take, being in such close proximity, her tears, her words. The songs flowed through his mind, the times of them being alone just talking. The Well had given her the opportunity to be the enigma he needed to keep moving through the centuries. She had saved him from himself. He closed his eyes, tearing them out of her chocolate orbs. Shutting her window of her soul, and leaned down and gently brushed his lips across hers. He could smell her beautiful aroma filling his senses, calming his nerves.

He pulled her closer, touching his cheek across hers, nuzzling the side of her face gently. Her arms encircled his neck. And she returned the affectionate cuddling motion. His chest rumbled of it's own volition. A contented growl, his inner beast was at peace within himself. It was holding his mate, making it content.

He had never felt this content, even with Juniji. Only once else had he felt this content, and that was when Jujini had given him a son. Holding the small infant, still covered in the blood of his mother had made him feel so contented.

He realized right then the difference in the feelings that he had. When he hunted, he had thought the kill was contenting. It wasn't. It was satisfying. But it did not leave him content. This was content.

"Come back to Japan with me," his voice was but a whisper, as he pulled himself from her cheek and looked down into her eyes.

"Give me time, Sesshoumaru," she whispered, her eyes averting his.

"All I have is time, Kagome," he said leaning down and capturing her lips with his own. Massaging her soft tiers with his own, he coiled his hands into her hair gently pulling her against his lips, tasting her. Her lips parted and he was given access to her cavern, tasting it. He tilted his head to gain more access and touched every recess of her mouth.

It suddenly struck him why humans do this, he could taste everything about her. Of course he could already smell it, but to taste it too, it was overwhelming to the senses. She was strong, healthy, with an extremely strong immune system. Her mouth was clean, well kept, and with healthy teeth. Humans sense of taste was far more sensitive than their noses were. It was as instinctual to them as nuzzling was to him.

Inhaling deeply through his nose, he could smell her sweet scent, mixing with her healthy taste, he realized that this tasting method was indeed an excellent way to test a mate's health. She whimpered slightly into the kiss, making his body hold her tighter. Slowly he pulled away, looking down into her eyes, he brushed a long strand of hair behind her ear.

"Kagome," her name. It is all he has to say. There are no other words needed. There was a day when he wouldn't utter her name. She was Miko, sometimes she was Wench. But never as many names as his brother would call her. Their love had been one of children. But this was no child in his arms. She was real. She was here. She was his.

Pulling away from her he picked up Rin's sword. It was a short sword. It had two others that went with the set. A pair of sai, and a butterfly sword. He had made them for her when she decided to take on more human responsibilities and not to follow him as much.

He looked at it in a reverie of memories that made a small smile creep to his lips. She had given him the opening to feel again after he had shut that door so tightly. It belonged now in Kagome's hands.

"It was Rin's."

Kagome looked upon the sword, then back up to him.

"Take it back."

"No." He slid the hilt into her hand. "It _was_ Rin's."

He picked up it's sheath, and with his hand on hers held it as she slid it back into it's holder. Then he put the sword firmly in her hands.

"It's a demonic blade, how was Rin to use it?"

"It is my fang, and the blood of a Miko. Rin's blood," he said with a sharp nod. "Now it is yours."

She simply nodded, and stood slowly, looking down into his eyes.

He stood, his visage a good 16 inches taller than herself. With a nod he started for the door.

"Don't go."

He stopped. Pausing to hear her words, but no other words came.

"This Sesshoumaru is a dangerous consort to have. You are human, you will not be affected by the mark to take another. I suggest you do so. This Sesshoumaru will see that you have all that is needed to raise Mutekimaru. When he is of age, he will come live with me for two years to learn his role in the world of the youkai. After that, he shall make his own choice for his own future," he replied coldly.

"Why are you doing this?" she yelled out at him. "A minute ago you were asking me to go to Japan with you, now you are turning me away?"

He glared down at her and said nothing.

"Do you feel I rejected you?" she spat.

Again, no answer. Just that icey glare.

"Damnit Sesshoumaru! I'm not something to ignore. You walk out that door, and I swear you had better never walk back in it! If what you say is true, you are not my damned consort! I am your mate! If you walk out on me, I swear to Kami you will have earned yourself an enemy in me, and in your own flesh and blood! I've raised Mutekimaru this long without you, I think we'll be fine!" She was so angry her skin was crawling, her fists bawled so tightly her knuckles were white. "And I thought you were honorable!" That last statement came out with such venom. Sesshoumaru glared and within seconds he had her pinned by the neck against the wall squeezing tightly.

"This Sesshoumaru's honor is not dictated by you Miko! Mutekimaru no Sesshoumaru will learn his place as heir to the West with or without your consent, Bitch!" he hissed at her.

She didn't even flinch. Her glare never died in her eyes. She didn't even look apologetic.

"No, he won't," she grasped onto his wrist and he felt her power spike. "Let me go or lose an arm for a few more centuries Sesshoumaru," she hissed. "This _Bitch _will not have her children taken away from her by you or any other youkai! First Kagura, now you! How bloody dare you! I am the Miko no Shikon, you want to be my enemy, you just keep your arm right where it is!"

Her temper was indeed fierce. He could feel the raw power flowing off of her. Although he knew he would survive a purification, if she directed it at something as thin as his arm, instead of it flowing over his whole self he might very well lose the arm. He snarled, and slowly lowered her to the ground back on her feet.

"This Sesshoumaru is nothing like Kagura," he sneered.

"Prove it! Show me you can be a better and more honorable youkai than her! Show me the difference!" she said firmly. "Show me the Sesshoumaru I saved! The one that was curious about the future!"

"The past is nothing but pain, Priestess," he turned his back to her once more.

"That doesn't mean the future has to be," she said optimistically.

"Feh!" he said disinterested.

"What happened to you?" she said, her voice laced with defeat. "Please don't tell me that all this pain will amount to nothing."

He turned his head in her direction, but she was beyond his eyesight behind him. It was more a signal to let her know he was listening. He could feel her power waning, fading away, leaving herself open. He still said nothing. Leaving her statement to hang in the air like a moment trapped in time.

"Tell me what I must do," she said tears prickling her eyes again. "Tell me how to make this right. Mutekimaru needs his father. He's been through enough without feeling the defeat of the centuries," she shook her head.

"Submit," he said coldly.

"What?"

"Submit Kagome," he said softly. "I cannot take your direct challenges. Just as you cannot take mine. Give me no reason to challenge you Kagome. Ask of me, do not demand. This Sesshoumaru wishes to protect you. But here there are things that would seek my and Mutekimaru's life. If you challenge you could put us all in danger," he said matter of factly.

"I cannot say I understand completely the Inu ways, teach me," she said softly. "I am a quick study. Help me understand what it is you are saying when you say nothing. I feel like I am missing half of the conversation."

He froze, his eyes and head darted around like a hunted rabbit. Then he left her sight, and she felt the wind being knocked out of her as she hit the ground hard letting out a yelp. The sound of a helicopter buzzed in her ears, before the gunshots rang out. Littering the roof, breaking pots and furniture. She covered her head with her arms and curled up instinctually to make herself a smaller target.

She unfurled and crawled quickly behind one of the rims of the koi pond.

"Sesshoumaru!" she called out. She couldn't see him anywhere, and he wasn't answering her calls. She reached into her waistband and pulled her Colt .45 and waited. Apache helicopter, semi automatic gatlin style machine gun, that much she could tell. The bullets were ricocheting all over the place, solid heads. Getting hit by one of those wasn't nearly as deadly as a hollowpoint.

Kagome's mind went into option mode. Option One, run for the door. No good, they are probably covering that the heaviest. Option Two, find Sesshoumaru, bad plan, could get hit. Option Three, turn and start firing at the helicopter and pray to scare it off. Well better than plan one or two. Option Four, wait for the helicopter to turn and aim for the rudder. Bad plan, 20 stories up and it could blow everyone from here to Mars crashing into the building. Option Five, hide and wait until it goes away. Bad plan, what if it goes lower and fires into the apartment. Option Six, nothing. Okay, option three it is. Kagome took in and let out a deep breath before taking in another just for good measure.

She spun over the top of the lip of the pond and took quick aim before dumping half a clip into the helicopter, before ducking back down again and crawling for new cover.

The helicopter turned toward where Kagome had fired from, she could hear the whine of the engine. It was badly struck, but obviously she did not hit the pilot. _Good... _ she thought to herself. She could smell the smoke coming from the helicopter. She hit something vital.

"Go away, go away," she said over and over like a Mantra in her mind.

Another hail of bullets ricocheted in the area. She shuddered and gasped at how close they were to hitting her. They knew her location.

One shot rang out loudly over the constant barage of the others. She didn't dare move for fear of becoming the target again. She reached into her pocket and slipped out a badly damaged cell phone. _Damnit..._ she thought tossing it to the side.

The whine of the helicopter became louder, as it passed overhead at a high rate of speed. Apparently she caused enough damage to force it to retreat, or that other shot did.

"Sesshoumaru!" she screamed. Slowly emerging from her hiding place, she looked around. He was there. Standing stoicly with his gun drawn but down at his side. Her rooftop was decimated. She breathed a deep sigh of relief seeing him standing there, he holstered the gun and moved quickly for her. Looping an arm around her waist she looked up at him.

"So Miko, when did your aim get so much better?" he said quirking an eyebrow. He visually checked her over, and then pulled her into his arms. "I cannot protect you here."

"Let's get downstairs before they send another," she said going to take a step and her leg did not want to function. "Damnit!" She twisted into his arms.

"Such language, Miko," he said cooing at her like Naraku.

"Me? You should hear your son's mouth," she giggled.

He lifted her up, her twisted ankle hissed it's pain through her lips. He carried her down the stairs and into the apartment below. Inside was quiet.

"Li! Li!" She called out. "Li it's safe. Damnit LI!"

"Alright Kagome chan," Li said softly. "I called the police. They should be here shortly."

"Alright," she whispered.

Sesshoumaru quickly put her down in one of the chairs and turned for the roof yet again.

"Are they coming back?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No, but myself and the NYPD do not get on so well. I will call you soon," and with that, he was gone up the stairs.

It was hours of interogations, people storming around on her roof looking for clues. She knew something about this kind of hit. It took a lot of money to pull of and even more money to make work. More than likely, Sesshoumaru was the target, not her. She just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. She wasn't about to let the cops know that though.

They chaulked it up to her being an FBI agent. A profiler that probably assisted more than once to send the wrong person to jail. And that person was out for vengence, according to what they believed.

Now all she had to do was figure out why someone was trying to kill Seito Taisho.

"Hey mom?" a groggy Muteki called from the couch. "Mom I think it's raining." She quirked a brow and looked at the rain drizzling down the windows and wondered why it was so important.

"Muteki, hon, go back to sleep," she said softly.

"Not with this water dripping on my face," he grunted. She looked up and sure enough, the roof was leaking. Damnit! Didn't these stupid killers have enough sense to get the damned weather report before they shot up her roof!

"Damn Them!" he threw another vase against the wall. Now totalling three, the floor was covered in lovely pieces of porcelain shards.

"The Mansurs?" Setsujin interupted his angry ramblings.

"They attacked me at Kagome's home," he snarled. "They almost killed her!"

"Sir?" Setsujin didn't know how to react. He hadn't seen his Lord this upset since Jakotsu threatened Rin. And even then all he did was yell at Jakken to get her to safety with the simple yelling of Jakken's name.

"Setsujin, I want my best assassins. I want my best guards. I want them put on Kagome and her son 24/7. Am I understood?" he glared at the fire demon before him.

"Of course Sesshoumaru Sama," Setsujin replied turning quickly on his heel and leaving to administer his instructions.

"Bring her to you," Kanna said softly. "Make her safe, warm and secure," she said softly.

"I will try, but this creates even more problems than it assists," he sighed.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

THE ACCIDENTAL SEDUCTION

Dusty Mirrors

Setsujin entered into Seito Taisho's office, his face was sullen, ashen even. The news he carried was grave at best and definitely something Sesshoumaru didn't want to hear. Sesshoumaru removed his reading glasses and told the person on the other end of the phone that he had to leave for an important meeting. The phone clattered to the hook with little ceremony.

"Report Setsujin," the cold voice came.

"Her apartment is empty. It is as if nothing ever lived there before, completely sterile," Setsujin replied. "Everything was washed down in bleach, even the roof."

He stood, advancing on the Fire Demon. Setsujin did not move, or flinch.

"You lost her," he said coldly.

"Yes sir," he replied sternly, admitting failure.

"Do you realize what you have done?" he snarled.

"Yes sir," he replied even toned.

"I do not tolerate failure, Setsujin," his face and eyes were cold enough to burn.

"Yes sire," he replied again.

"Leave my sight, and do not return until you find where she is," he snarled.

"Yes sire," Setsujin turned and left before his Lord had time to rethink things.

He touched the button on his desk.

"Keria, bring me Kanna, and tell her I need the mirror," he said sharply.

"Right away Mr. Taisho," the voice chimed on the other end.

She was furious. Without consent, moments after the attack they were at her house. The were removing everything, packing it and hauling it out of the house. She had been through this twice before. Muteki and her were moved from the apartment into a safehouse, where they would be moved into their new identities, and she would resume her work. For a while she would resume it just from her desk, cold case files.

Once the heat was off, she would be able to pursue full fledged profiling again. The phones in the room didn't connect to anywhere except the guards outside the room. She felt trapped in her own skin. Muteki was resting again. He was completely healed, just exhausted. The threat was made by the Mansur family. That much they knew. They knew that for some reason, the yakuza member found on their property was directly tied to Kay. Thusly, "Kay Nishichan" had to be erased.

Suddenly that offer to go back to Japan looked better than ever.

She sat on the side of the bed, her hands resting and cradling her forhead in deep thought.

"Mom, once they settle us, and we get our stuff back..." he started.

"We're going home," she replied. "I'm finished with their games."

He sighed. He knew how much she hated, no not hate. She feared Japan. He couldn't pinpoint the scent that was in the house when he awoke, although he did let Li Sensei know it definitely displeased him that he slept through the encounter. Then suddenly rain was splashing on his face, and the goddamned MIB's showed up on their doorstep, again.

He decided that shows like "The Profiles of Dayne Hinman" and "Cold Case Files" were just bullshit. You don't get to go home and just forget a case, you don't get to just have a bad day at work and soak it away in the tub. His mother never did. He would never shirk his responsibilities, it just wasn't the way he was raised. And watching his mother for years, fighting against strong mobs, serial killers that just kept killing, and the like was something he had watched take it's toll on her.

"Mom, you got to get out of this buisiness," he said softly.

"Yeah, I know," she said. She flipped out her cellphone.

"Mom, their gonna get pissed if you call someone from our old life," he said whispering his warning.

"What are they gonna do? Fire me?" she whispered back and went into the bathroom.

"Sir, there is woman on the phone for you. Do you wish me to take a message?" the voice chimed.

"Who is it?" he said coldly.

"She says her name is Higurashi-chan," she replied. He quirked a brow.

"Put it through," he sighed boredly into the intercom. Meanwhile his angry face changed none.

"Seito?" she said quietly, whispering into the phone.

"Where are you?" he replied.

"I don't know. The Mansurs made threats against Mutekimaru," she whispered.

A growl was her answer to that comment.

"Seito, I want to go home now," she said shakily whispering.

She obviously didn't wish to speak normally. She was either being watched or worse. This wasn't the Mansurs doing obviously. Apparently the FBI felt this move necessary. It was too precise to have been anything else.

He hung up before they traced her call. She was not calling from a safe place or she would have called him Sesshoumaru. The implications of her words were not lost on him. He knew she would never go home willingly without serious concern for herself or her son's welfare. Well, probably more for her son's welfare, afterall Kagome was the essence of selfless. Even angry, she would give her life for those she cared for. Or in his case, those she didn't.

Kanna walked in, her mirror in her hands as he remembered when she was a child. She still wore all white, but it was a white business suit with stunning white pumps. Her hair was bound professionally.

"Kanna," he said with a sharp nod. "Show me Kagome Higurashi."

"I cannot see the Miko, Sesshoumaru-sama," her whispery voice came.

"Show me Mutekimaru Nishisan," he said changing his target.

"Yes Lord," her response came. The mirror smoked and the boy came into focus. He was laying on a bed, a hotel room. A worried expression on his face. His claws itched at the covers on the bed.

"Where is that?" he asked.

"Newark, New Jersey. A Holiday Inn. (Newp, don't own that either)." Kanna's voice chimed gently. "He is not alone there. I sense many others. One is Li."

Sesshoumaru rubbed between his eyes. He could feel a headache coming on. He nodded with eyes closed to Kanna, who turned and walked from the room without another word. His phone rang again. Looking at the number it said simply Newark, NJ. She had found a payphone.

He flipped it open and said nothing.

"Seito, track this number. It's outside the hotel I'm in. I have to get back before they notice I'm not getting soda," and the line went dead.

-

He watched the fire lick up the side of the building. History lost, history gained. Too bad. So sad. An evil chuckle erupted from his chest. Yes, this would set the wheels in motion. This would cause worry and concern. The fire department was having a hard time getting the hoses up all of the those steps. The house would surely be decimated before they got their pitiful human acts together. Too bad there were tourists visiting, or the well house and the tree would be joining in the banter of the party of fire. Then she truly would never escape. Ever.

The entire street was shut down. Prayers from all around him made reference to the evil of the Shikon No Tama playing it's cards upon the Higurashi family once more. It amazed him, no matter how technilogically advanced they became they were still so superstitious. Weak and pathetic hopes at prayers. And what did it get anyone? It gained nothing.

Now she would pay for betrayal. Now she would pay for leaving. Now she would pay for failure. And most of all, she would pay because he wanted to hear her scream.

It had been two days, two days of hotel room service, which sucked. Inability to go out and move about, that sucked. Dealing with an over wary mother, that sucked. Watching the channels on the damned TV that only got the main stations and maybe one other that had stupid anime on all the time, that sucked. Muteki would have given his left arm for something to do, which also... sucked. Cabin fever didn't even begin to describe how he felt right now. Which also sucked.

Mutekimaru's eyes flashed, he had heard the commotion in the hallway, sensing the danger he moved to the closet where his mother stood already loading her gun. There was no sense trying to escape the room. Better to baracade ones self and keep the alertness of the room, and to know the lay of the room. That way the enemy was the one surprised. Muteki moved the bed against the door, along with the small dresser.

Kay checked the fire escape, there were a bunch of men at the bottom of the ladder, but none of them were coming up. They were all in black suits, which meant one of two things. Seito's people were here, or the MIB's decided she was too much of a problem to be placed. Either way she got ready for the worst.

"Officially, we've been erased," she said to Muteki. "We've got to get out of here."

Muteki suddenly felt like a caged animal. What was he thinking, he was a caged animal. He let the poison into his claws. Ready to deal with whatever may come through the door.

"Be ready to break through that wall if we need to Muteki, we'll get out one way or another," she said. The first crack of the wood giving way on the door let them know they were coming in uninvited. They weren't the MIB's. They would have had the key and wouldn't have had to fight the guards outside. And if it were Sesshomaru's people, they would have been more likely to take out the outer guards and then lure the guards that might be in the room. No, this was more than likely the ones that attacked her house. No good at all. That means they probably had a helicopter ready in the air to follow them on foot or if they got in a car.

"Take out the wall as quietly as you can Muteki, I'm going to give them something to think about," she said. Muteki nodded and moved to the wall to the adjoining room. With a hiss he let the poison over the wall causing it to start melting. Kay covered her nose and mouth with the cuff of her shirt and took aim at the crack in the door. Lowering herself behind the couch she started firing. The unsilenced weapon was sure to attract the police, and she was sure they didn't want that right now either.

The banging on the door stopped for a moment, and yelling occured outside of the room. _Italian... _ Kay thought to herself. _Fucking great. Now I gotta deal with demons, yakuza, stupid human cops, the FBI and the freakin' MOB! Only you Kagome, only you could get yourself in so much trouble by doing so very little! _She dropped the empty clip, and reloaded a fresh one into her still smoking gun.

There was a louder crack at the door, it still didn't give way completely because of the furniture up against it. Muteki pushed through to the next room and hissed at his mother. She ran through and joined her son in the next room.

"Now what?" he said.

"Do it again," she said pointing at the next wall. Muteki didn't argue, he just set to work. The next wall led to the stairwell. The elevators were beyond that. Mom was quick, and was trying to get them out of there.

Another thundering crack came from the next room with a big "OOF!" to match. They just realized the door was blocked. Next they would have to shove the furniture out of the way with the force they could apply to the broken door. It bought them another minute before they realized they weren't in that room anymore.

Muteki went to touch the melting metal wall again, the one to the staircase was far better reinforced than the ones between the rooms. He hissed and jumped back shaking out his hand. The wall was HOT!

"Houston, we have a problem," he whispered looking at the wall started to smoke the paint off of it.

"What?" she turned and saw the wall was so hot it was about to catch.

"Muteki, we may have to run for the door. If we do stay in front of me and run to the emergency exit at the end of the hall," she said sternly.

"No way mom, a bullet is a bullet. I can handle it better than you. You stay infront of me," he hissed.

"No, I can fire back at them and I can't do it with you behind me. Got it? No more questions," she said heading for the door that led from the hotel bedroom into the corridor. The enemy would only be one bedroom's length down the hall. And if she knew the FBI, and she did know them, they had rented this whole floor. There was no way to get out with the rest of the panicking occupants of the room.

The wall to the staircase fell inward, the smell of brimstone and soot filling the air. She whippped around at the sudden feeling of a youkai flooding the room and her senses.

"No time, move it!" the fire demon exclaimed.

Muteki growled low in his throat, only to yip when his mother grabbed his ear and shoved him at the fire demon.

"Take him and go! I'll catch up!" she said as she was hearing the furniture being pushed aside in the next room. She let a hailspray of bullets fly out of her weapon blindly into the room next door. Taking cover in the bathroom doorway of the unoccupied room she was in. She glanced and saw that Muteki and the fire demon were gone.

Her greeting of bullets was met with a blind hailing of bullets from the next room into this one. She responded in kind, firing to force them to take cover she booked for the hole in the wall. She felt her gun click, and knew they heard it too. She lept for the hole as she heard the shots that were aimed at her already flying in her direction. She rolled down the first flight of stairs. Oh GODS that HURT! She didn't have time to examine her injuries. She just booked down the stairs four at a time. She knew her son and the other demon had gone up. She would lead them away.

It was working, they followed her down the stairs. There was no mention from any of them about going upward. Down a flight, turn, down another flight, turn and pass door to next floor. Down another flight, turn, down one more, turn and... get grabbed over the mouth and pulled into the door? Ah shit.


	15. Chapter 15

THE ACCIDENTAL SEDUCTION

CHAPTER 15

This Lie Is Over

She felt the strong hand around her face. Youki filling her senses, not strong, but very present.

"Mom, if I let you go, you have to stay silent. Do not speak," the whisper came directly into her ear. "Li sent me."

Panic filled her senses, Muteki couldn't be here. It's not possible. No, he would be in direct danger! Her pulse quickened, and he could smell the fear coming off of her in waves. He slowly removed his hand, she didn't move as the shadows ran past the window of the door to the stairwell.

"It won't be long before they are checking floor by floor when they realize you aren't on the stairs anymore, we need to go," she felt her hand get grabbed and the person behind her shift from behind to her side. Pulling, he ran, her arm yanking her into motion before the pain in her shoulders became exceedingly evident she hissed. Her eyes flew up to her rescuer, a mane of red hair, bushy and untamed flew behind him. He wasn't paying attention to her hisses of pain as she draggled along behind him as best she could. Her hip was now causing her pain. She felt herself starting to wince with every passing step.

As if fluid motion, he pulled back, yanking her before him. His hand let go of hers and two strong arms pulled her up bridal style without losing footing. She let out a small cry of pain but he didn't stop moving. Every step he took pushed his arm against her sore legs. She didn't wince, she didn't move. Her arm gripped his shirt, the other gripped the gun with fierce possessiveness. Not that it did any good to hold on so tight to an unloaded gun, but they didn't need to know it was unloaded. Unless they fired first and asked questions later, that could lead to a problem.

He ran to the service elevator and pushed the button for it to go down.

"You any good with that thing?" he said panting slightly.

"Better than I was with the bow," she said.

"Take mine out of my back holster," he ordered. Her hand slid over the silk of his shirt around his waist until she felt the metal against her hand. She unsnapped the strap that held it in place and slid it from it's holster. She didn't realize he was moving again until she felt the pressure of his back against the wall against her hand. Sliding the gun out, she heard the bell of the elevator.

"Be ready," he whispered.

The clashing of the heavy doors broke her of her reverie, as if on auto pilot, she clicked the safety off of the gun. She looked to the doors through the shadows where they were hiding. It was empty. A sigh of relief passed without her realizing it. He made a mad dash for the elevator. She used the gun to push the "Door Close" button.

"What floor?" she shuddered out. The adrenaline was pumping through her veins.

"Ground, hurry," he said as she pushed the button. "Be ready, they'll be expecting us."

She looked around furiously in the cage of metal that was now slowly decending.

"Hey, go up. Look," she pointed the gun upward at the emergency hatch.

"What do I look like? InuYasha?" he sighed. "I can't make that jump with you. I'm not leaving you down here while I check it out. Just stay put, we'll make a dash for it when the doors open. That jump I can make," he said.

She was amazed she could hear him at all with the loud pulsing of her own blood in her ears. She realized what he was saying. He couldn't just jump strait up like that. He needed running room. And in this cage, he flat didn't have it. He'd have to put her down, which by the possessive grip he had, he wasn't about to do that. The elevator dinged again, and broke her of her thoughts of the man who was holding her so tightly. She knew who it was, but saying it now seemed like a curse to make him disappear.

000000000000000000

The fire demon burst out onto the roof. Muteki not far behind him.

"Where is Mom!" he snarled out.

"She's got help waiting on another floor for her, you'll meet up with her soon," the fire demon spat out. "You're no use to her dead boy." The demon ran across the roof toward the edge. "Now, no questions! Just JUMP!" The fire demon roared out as he leapt from his perch toward the adjacent roof. Muteki didn't have a choice, he'd never stop in time. He increased his speed and made sure of his footing as he made the leap of faith. He saw the fire demon spiraling toward the graveled roof below and prepared himself to make the same landing. Elegantly he planted down on his two feet and looked to the demon which landed and rolled. Obviously not as springed as he was. More rigid. Mental note taken.

"You need to leave your Highness," the fire demon said staying kneeling.

"I need to get to my mother," he snarled. The last part of his title being ignored. Whomever he was he was obviously out of his mind or from Japan and mistaking him for someone else.

"That you cannot do," he replied. "Your sensei is waiting for you. He will take you to your father, your mother will not be far behind. Now go!" He pointed at the door to the stairs. "And do not look back."

"NO!" Muteki snarled, his eyes tinging red. "I will go find my MOTHER!"

"Pup," the fire demon's voice was soft, he rose and his eyes were gentle. "Your mother is in the safest of hands. You must go. It is more you they wish to kill. Without you here she is safer."

With a snarl, he realized the logic of the fire demon before him.

"If anything happens to her..."

"I would expect your greatest punishment. Now go!" The fire demon insistantly pointed at the door.

Muteki ran distrustingly, but the logic was correct. He didn't take his eyes off of the demon until he absolutely had to for fear of running into the door to the stairs.

Setsujin watched as the boy opened the door and started to decend. Once he was out of sight, he nodded and moved to the edge of the roof. Time to get some retribution and start another bloody war. Not to mention cover up the activities here. The men following them had reached the other roof. He could hear them calling out in that nasty romance language, what did they call it? Oh yes, Italian. No matter. He let the glamour go, his fiery hair blowing strait upward as his eyes bled red, claws extending as well as fangs, white hot fire erupted around his body. He could only hope that the fox hadn't failed because in a few moments, there wasn't going to be a building over there anymore. Just smolding, burning ash. The stones around his feet were heating with the intensity of his anger.

Setsujin did not fail. These men had forced him to fail his Lord and now they would pay with their lives, their livlihoods and their souls! As the men took aim, and began firing at the demon too hot to be touched by such projectiles, for they melted before even reaching him, Setsujin sent the first of many waves of white heat. And the world would have to wonder about spontaneous combustion possibilities again as the men fell from the roof burning in their fiery deaths 32 stories to their crisped dooms below.

000000000000000000000

Kagome had let almost 10 rounds go into the men waiting at the bottom of the elevator. Killing or seriously maiming all of them. She didn't care if they were supposedly friend or foe at this point. Yes, their English was good, but for obvious reasons she just found herself loathing Italian accents right now. And anyone who dared to speak with one found himself pondering his afterlife or in it. Her savior carrying her winced every time she fired the weapon. And yelped at the one time she had to reach over his shoulder and fire. From her bridal position in his arms she was less than a foot from his probably extremely sensitive ear. But slightly pained in the ears was far better than dead.

Once they had cleared to be able to leave from their protected position, he made a mad dash across the parking garage out into the cool night air. He glanced left, then right and booked across the street.

Less than a moment later, Kagome heard a car door open and felt herself being slipped inside. His gun slipped out of her hand as the car door closed. Two taps on the roof signaled the driver whom peeled out of there in rabid heat.

She felt a wave of relief come over herself.

"You are safe," the cold voice came from the other side of the car's compartment. She opened her eyes to look about herself and get her bearings.

"Yes," her hushed reply came as she shuddered in pain, the adrenaline was fading and her pain was becoming more and more evident. She forced her eyes to focus upon the golden ones staring at her from the other side of the car.

He remained stoic, sitting across from her, unmoving. He watched her with what appeared to be rapt curiousity. He saw her shudder again, he could smell her blood, and felt himself tense.

"You are hurt," he said plainly. But yet he did not move. She shuddered again and let her own gun slip from her hands down to the floor.

"Such weapons have no place near you, My Lord," she shuddered in reverie of what she had said to the large eagle youkai on their first meeting. "This Kagome..." she panted off the reels of pain once more. "is... not well..." Her hand reached out toward him. She reached out as if trying to reach for a star that would never be within reach.

His resolve broke, and he was kneeling before her in a second's time.

"Muteki..." she breathed hard, shuddering.

"Safe," he replied, nuzzling his cheek against her softly. "He is safe."

Those words broke what resolve she had left, and she let the darkness take her in, wrap it's cold around herself and hold her quietly away from all the pain. Her hand gripped fiercely on his shirt fell, away.

Muteki was led away from the slick sportscar that had picked him up outside of the building. The ride had been fast and fierce. He was thankful, but his worries were overwhelming his senses. Li had been in the car along with a driver, and now his sensei was at his side walking up the stairs of a large hotel. Li stayed with the nervous boy, covered in his gothic makeup, Li was a sight to behold. This place seemed not to question his presense despite it's obvious lacking of the average clientele this grand place usually held.

The driver escorted them into the elevator and turned his key to allow the elevator access to the penthouse. When it began to rise, Muteki watched as his teacher's face grimaced slightly. Muteki knew how much his teacher despised these lift contraptions. He never used the one at the house they lived in. Preferring to walk the stairs no matter what he was carrying.

The doors opened and the numerous scents filled his senses. But one caught him, and he jumped out of the doors.

"Where is she?" he snarled.

The woman in all white sat upon the couch in the foyer and looked at him through her large dark eyes.

"The Lady is resting safely, young master," she said. Her voice was calming and chiming into his soul. He shuddered, not liking the invasion.

"Stay out of my head," he snarled. She said nothing, but the invasion seemed to stop.

Li grappled Muteki's arm and led him deeper into the sanctuary.

"You must not be so rude in your father's home," he said calmly, almost jovially.

"My father? HA! That's a freakin' joke!" he let out a bark of disapproval. "That's a title he has yet to earn."

"It is fact," the cold, stoic voice came. "The Sesshoumaru earned it at the time of your conception."

"No you didn't fuckface!" Mutekimaru realed to face this new voice. Anger seethed through every portion of his being. Every fiber coming to life as poison dripped from his fingers once again.

Li stepped back away from the seething boy. Eventually he knew this day would come. The day Sesshoumaru had to face his son. The day that he had to atone, confess and accept. The day his youkai pride would pay for the damage done unto his mother.

Sesshoumaru stood. Looking his son eye to eye for the first time. The stoic lord studied the differences on his child who stood angrily before him.

"And what will you do, Mutekimaru?" he asked. Finding himself mirrored to the situation with his own father before his demise. He had more fire than Sesshoumaru had. Less discipline. And he wasn't seeking power. He was seeking the protection of someone.

_And do you have something that you protect, Sesshoumaru?_ His father's words rang out in his head.

"You are right," the stoic lord answered the question not asked. "This Sesshoumaru has not earned your respect. But this Sesshoumaru will. Come," he said cryptically as he turned his back on the boy and walked away toward one of the long hallways.

Muteki stood dumbfounded for a moment. He let his poison go, pulling it back within tightly reigning back the beastial anger he felt from within. He followed, confused. The stoic man opened a set of doors.

"Your mother is being tended within," he said not making eye contact with the whelp before him. "Go inside."

Muteki didn't need to hear that twice as Sesshoumaru stepped out of the boy's path. He watched in silence as the boy knelt beside the bed, not touching his mother but watching her with rapt intensity as another was wrapping her ribs.

Muteki observed the damage to his mother. Broken ribs such as his were, ace bandages on her arms all the way to her shoulders, her ankle in a splint. He bowed his head, his hands clenching into fists of white flesh upon hardened knuckles.

The Lord watched his son torture himself over her injuries. He turned his head away in respect as the boy gave his countenance of apologies to his sleeping mother. He only moved when the healer was finished, and covered the woman with a soft sheet. Again he would catalog this under the mystery of the powerful maternal instinct. There was no way she should have been able to run on her broken ankle, and dislocated shoulder. There was no way that she should have been able to raise and fire a Desert Eagle with that much accuracy in the amount of pain she must have been in. But she was leading an enemy away from her child. An instinct as old as the heavens themselves. The decoy.

It was now her turn to lie unconscious, and his turn to stand in and watch over her.

000000000000000

_If she could just reach the well... Everything hurt, everything ached. Her hands didn't even look like her own, the nails almost gone from clawing at the rocks and dirt below her hands. Her legs felt like Jell-O (newp don't own that either), and her midsection, no her entire torso was on fire. Only relief was the cool trickles of what she was sure was her own blood causing to feel like sweat evaporating off her skin. The well, if she could just..._

Her eyes popped open as her breath drew raggedly. Sweat poured over her features. It was dark in here, so very dark. There was no light to see at all. She shuddered, which only made her wince. Where was she? Oh gods... Muteki... where was Muteki...

"Muteki" she managed to croak out in nothing more than a whisper.

"Safe," a cold reply came.

"Sesshoumaru?" she said stunned. "I can't see..."

A match lit, lighting a small lantern giving the room a warm glow without causing her eyes more pain than necessary. His hair almost appeared golden in the glow of the flame. His eyes seemed ablaze in the fire's light, the flickering of the light casting doubt on what she could see in the intentions of his voice.

"How did you become so badly injured?" he said taking a seat on the side of the bed as he lay the lantern on the small side table.

"Stairs, a lot of them," she whispered.

"You, fell?" he said incredulously. Remarks of his half brother calling her a klutz all the time ringing in his head.

"No, jumped. Better the stairs than the rain of bullets," she said raising an eyebrow. "I figured I knew how to fly, I just haven't learned how to land yet." She said bringing humor into the conversation. She watched as his eyes lighted a bit at her humor.

"I see," he said flatly. He started to rise from the bed, but felt an iron grip on his wrist.

"Don't leave," she said softly. "Sesshoumaru, please don't leave."

He pondered her request, slowly lowering himself back into the seated position. She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. He watched as she winced releasing his arm and settling it back next to herself.

"I know, this is where I get the speech about being a feeble human, right?" she whispered softly her eyes seeking out his.

"No," he replied. Simple and flat.

"No?"

He did not reply. He simply sat there, stoic as always.

"Gods Sesshoumaru, what happened? What happened to do this to you?" she said. She couldn't hold back her concern.

He bemused that the healer had given her some tea for her wounds, thusly she was also feeling it's side effects. Much like codeine or some other pain killers, she was on a buzz. He watched as she closed her eyes, the pain killers given to her taking hold of her once again forcing her to sleep. The tea she was given would have much of these injuries healed soon, but the ankle would take time. Once he heard her breathing steadily again, he stepped up from the bed and then from the room.

0000000000000000000

She shuddered. The darkness was overwhelming again. But the room was indeed lit. So much youki in one place. She pushed on it lightly, telling it to make room, damnit. The aura moved away, and she forced herself to sit up. It hurt. Damn did it hurt! But she had to go, damnit. She cautiously moved her legs over the side of the bed, using every piece of furniture to her disposal to lean upon she worked her way into the bathroom.

Once done, it took much more ingenuity to get out of the bathroom than it had to get into it. She finally had resorted to hopping to the doorway where she could lean on the furniture again to get back to the bed. She wasn't sleepy, but boredom would surely rule the day to put her back to sleep anyway if she had to stay cooped up here.

The door to her room opened, flooding the room with the hallway's artificial light as again she saw the tall visage of the youkai she knew so well walked inside. Closing the door again, he was invisible across the room. She had made it about halfway to the bed when he had walked in.

"I told you to stay," he said flatly.

"I couldn't," she said raising her thumb over her shoulder to point toward the bathroom."I do feel much better. It's just the foot now." She said meekly excusing defying his order. She started to continue her trek to the bed when she felt his two strong hands stopping her firmly on both of her shoulders.

"Your ankle is broken," he said firmly. She raised her head to look him in the face. He had healing scratches on his face and slight bruising that was fading before her eyes.

"What happened?" she said going to raise her fingers to the scratches. He just pulled his head back.

"Mutekimaru," he said softly. "has a vile temper." She blinked, and then he saw fear creeping up her spine.

"Is he hurt too?" she said softly.

"No," he said quietly. "I did not harm him, Kagome."

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "He must know now, doesn't he?"

"Yes, he knows. That is why I sustained injury and he did not."

"What do you mean?" she looked at him perplexed and worried at the same time.

"He was coming to the defense of his mother's honor," he said looking down into her deep chocolate orbs. "He knows what happened to you and he wished recompense."

"Sesshoumaru, you must know I didn't tell him anything. I didn't .. I mean..."

A soft growl purred from his chest, and she felt that cheek against her own again. He was behind her, holding her shoulders tightly but the growl was one of calming, not threatening. He was trying to calm her down.

"I didn't know it was you," she sighed. "I was preparing him to have to fight to stay with me," she said somewhat tearfully.

"I know," he whispered, the growl not stopping as his arms moved from her shoulders and swept her up into his arms gently minding her broken appendage. Carefully he laid her upon the bed and began removing the bandages on her other wounds. Seeing nothing under them she blinked a couple times.

"How long have I been out?" she coffered.

"Two days," he said flatly.

"How did I heal this all so fast?" she was still confused.

"Tea made from medicinal herbs and my blood," he said unwrapping the last bandage on her arm.

"You have got to show me how to make that tea," she grinned.

"It only works if you are my mate," he said stoically. "Otherwise it would prove as a beacon for me to find an enemy that hadn't killed me."

"Does it still act like a beacon?" she said softly.

"For a time," he said. "Then you will burn it out."

"That's why you couldn't find me then," she nodded in understanding. He looked down into her large chocolate orbs. His fingers moved and came to brush some of her hair away from her face. All the while his eyes never left hers. They were so gentle. Not the usual harshness he was known for.

"Mutekimaru is strong," he said softly. She blinked for a moment and then realized how much of a compliment that really was coming from him.

"Yes, he takes after his father that way," she smiled softly. "But he's also loving and tender, affectionate and young."

"Yes," he said. "I do not know how he manages such strength with such passion mixed within. It is not the typical Inu way."

"He's anything but typical," she smiled.

"Hnn." He moved to pull his hand away, and Kagome caught it in both of hers holding it, mindful of his claws.

"Does it matter anymore?" she said as she turned her eyes from his.

"I do not understand your question," he said sitting slowly beside her.

"Does it matter that I am not youkai," she whispered.

"Kagome," he whispered. She turned her eyes back to his face, searching his eyes, trying to read them. "No."

"Why are you ashamed of me?" she said softly. Her eyes still seeking his.

"My shame is not in you, do not misplace blame on yourself," he said sternly but with a soft tone.

"You didn't have a choice, you couldn't have been in control," she said softly. "I saw those conditions. I only feared whomever it was could come and steal my son. I was prepared to fight to keep him."

"He is heir Kagome, he must learn," he said sternly, yet still with that tone that said _you will understand._

"But that doesn't mean he has to leave me, not yet," she said, her eyes were pleading his.

"Come home Kagome," he said lowering his face to hers again in a gentle nuzzle. "This Sesshoumaru cannot bend in the wind. The other youkai would see it as weakness."

"This Sesshoumaru is not amongst the other youkai now, he is with this Kagome," her hand clasped gently around his neck, curling into his hair. So soft, never tangled. It draped over her now like a blanket hiding her face from the world. From any and all scrutiny.

"This Sesshoumaru cannot take back what he has done," he murmured.

"Well then, we shall make the best of it," she said softly.

"Sing for me," he whispered to her. "I miss your songs my Miko."

And she did.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

ACCIDENTAL SEDUCTION

_When The Dawn Falls, Remember Me_

He sat long after she was asleep again. Content as her songs had caressed his soul from within. She had simply held his hand as she sang. He understood her words now, it was like a candle in the darkness. A puzzle that had been left undone for centuries was finally at the pinnacle of being completed.

Even now he still held her hand, and she possessively was not letting go of it. Even in her sleep. Her ankle would take more time to heal that her bruising and sore muscles had. Those were all but gone now. The swelling in her ankle was much reduced, and if he could keep her off of it, she would be well in about a week or so if she kept drinking the tea.

Yes, compared to him she was indeed frail. Her body could not take damage and heal it the way his and Mutekimaru's could. But her spirit had once been indominable. He could see why he found it so alluring. In most creatures, it's spirit was only as strong as it's body. Not hers. It was so much larger. She feared him not. She feared not for her own safety. This made her reckless with her fragile form.

These were the types of humans that called to the Inu instincts. These are the ones that Inu were bore to protect. Not the frail ones that were so numerous. But the few pale flowers like this one. One day Mutekimaru would find such a flower, be it youkai or human. And he would feed, water and protect this flower.

Somehow, this flower of his had survived without aid of food. Without aid of water. Without aid of protection. His wildflower had grown, but had done so at a terrible price. No longer was she the beautiful garden flower, but now something more wild clinging onto life day by day, moment to moment. It would take some grooming and a tender hand to make this wildflower something worthy of a garden again. And always will the scars of being wild touch her. She would know how to survive without him. She would know what it would take to be without him.

No, their relationship had never been one of dependence. Only in severe times of need were they dependant. Even then, this was the first time she had been dependant on him. It had always been the other way around.

Shook from his musings he felt a slight jolt of her energy spike in the room through his hand. He blinked trying to focus his eyes again, as they seemed to have hazed a bit from the jolt.

Another jolt and his vision began failing all together. A dark haze filling his senses. Sounds of horrid things filling his ears. He tried to pull his hand away from hers only to find her deathgrip keeping his claws within her own. He brought his other hand over to try and release her fingers, pull her human long claws out of the flesh of his hand only to find the other hand now locked on his wrist.

He felt the world fall away, as a new reality filled his senses. He could smell the woods, the dampness of the Bone Eater Well before him, blood, urine and feces filled his senses. And then her song. He heard it beautiful and strong. The fragrance of her, the calming, filling his senses as he watched her step up the hill. Her glow lit the area like a stream of pure light in the darkness. Youki moved out of her way as she sang her soothing song. A wordless song, more just a tune she sang out to the darkness.

He could hear the sounds of youkai in their primal states fighting, barking, clawing and ripping. The sounds of man screaming. The sounds of revenge. But they seemed so far away compared to her song and her scent. Then something tangy filled her scent as she sat down near the well. Some sort of spice. It pulled at him to move closer to her. It pulled at him to touch her. It was an instinctual pull, and Sesshoumaru quickly stomped it down and put it away in it's cage.

But the growl he heard off from his left did no such thing. His eyes flashed as he looked upon himself. And he realized where he was. Suddenly the reality of her nightmare was so very real to him. A primal part of himself stood but a few feet away, but she did not see him. She did not sense him. Oh no, the beast had the youki in tight reign, not letting it loose for fear of spooking it's prey. Much the way he did when he was hunting. But this beast wasn't seeking to feed. It had already done that. Human blood still wet on it's face. It's claws dripping of it up to his elbows. It wasn't hungry to eat.

But it swayed. Just out of her eyesight. Swaying gently to her song. Taking in slight sniffs of the air, then swaying again.

He knew what this vision of himself was doing. It was waiting. It was waiting for her to be ripe. To smell her at her readiness. It didn't want to frighten what was before him. It didn't want to hurt. It wanted to be wanted. It wanted to feel. It wanted to know what was before him belonged to him. Just as a dog in the wild stays just out of reach until the female accepts him or until she is ripe. This was an animal tainted by his memories of the lovely miko from his past. Tainted by her songs. Tainted by his endearment. Tainted by his longing for something other than the norm. Her power flaring around her only served as an aphrodisiac to the beast. Something so strong should belong to it. It needed ownership. It needed a protector. It needed him.

Suddenly the song was over. And so was his waiting. Sesshoumaru willed himself to move, to stop himself, and could not. Frozen in place he turned his head away knowing what was coming.

The beauty stepped up to the lip of the well opposite the beast. And the beast didn't hesitate. A simple growl, low and feral announcing his intent to mate. Of course Sesshoumaru knew what it was. The beauty just looked upon it, and started to put a foot over the side of the well.

The beast saw it as the woman trying to get closer to him, or to escape him. Neither one was acceptable. And it leapt across the distance of the well tackling to her to the ground. Rolling with her a few feet away from that which may take her away from it.

Sesshoumaru understood all of the body language and the growls and purrs. It was truly trying to be affectionate. It was truly trying to woo her into submission. It just didn't understand her hesitation. Surely it was the strongest and most beautiful of the creatures around her. She was unmated, unmarked, innocent. So tempting, so delicious to it's senses. He found himself entranced with the sounds and gestures it was illiciting to the beautiful female. Even when he took Juniji he had not been so affectionate. He had been his steely self.

Then her power flared, shoving him away in a ball of light. And the anger was born. Out of her fear, his senses were gone. It's senses were gone. It would not be denied. She had refused it, she had challenged it. And suddenly the light of her powerful aura began to diminish under it's youki, his youki. Drowning her in agony as her power was eaten away. Invading her pure light, putting it out. Unable to rekindle it, fear radiated off of her in waves of unadulterated purity. Another aphrodisiac to the beast that was laying claim. It would have her, and it would have her now.

It pounced, flipping her unconscious body over. It didn't even have enough sense left to realize her clothing was that. If it had, it may have not carved her up so much as it peeled off her clothes, biting and ripping. Realizing it came off in a sheet, it bit and ripped more. Then clawed and bit more.

Sesshoumaru could only imagine what the blood must have done. What it must have tasted like. Such purity, innocence, flowing into his mouth as it bit. He realized then the woman was holding herself up on all fours trying to crawl away. It put an arm around her, tightly holding her in place. It was not to be denied. What remained of her clothes were simply the sleeves that pooled around her wrists, and the legs of her hakama that pooled around her knees. The rest had been forcibly pulled away with claws and teeth.

He found himself willing the girl to get away. No human was ever meant to endure this. This kind of mating ritual was saved only for the most forced of mates in their world. The taming of the shrews, so to speak. But youkai were better suited for this, they healed quickly. She would not. She would be scarred more than in body, but also in heart. The cinnemon smell reached his nose again and he realized too quickly what was coming. But he could not tear his eyes away, as if looking away would dishonor her in some way.

He saw that the eyes of the beast before him, the beast that Was Him, was the same way. Ever watchful, of his prize that was refusing to scream below him. Refusing to praise him for his conquest. Refusing to submit defeat. Refusing to admit failing to deter him with her screams of pain and remorse. He saw the glimmer of her tears dripping onto the ground below her, and he realized just what had happened in that precise moment. It had taken her, ruptured her membranes, ruined her innocence. It was over faster than it had started. It took so long to get her out of the clothing that it didn't take much to get the purpose done. It had been far too excited for too long. It was angry it's pleasures had been so short lived. Biting into her back, biting at her flesh, carving into her shoulders with cruel claws it punished her for resisting it.

It punished her for daring to see herself as it's equal, refusing to submit. With a final bite around each side of her spine, she submitted. Not through will, but through pain as she fell unconscious onto the ground.

It sniffed her over thoroughly and took the unconscious girl two more times in her unconscious state. But with her so compliant, it did no more harm to her skin. Once satisfied that it had taken her amply, it dropped her, flipped her over and started nuzzling her. Whining low for her to awaken. Wanting to hear her purr her acceptance. Wanting her to comply with the ways of the youkai, that it didn't know she did not know. It couldn't tell the difference right now. It couldn't think, it could only react in instinct. Instinct told it to make sure she was his, to make sure that she was compliant, to make sure that no further harm than what it would inflict had been done. It didn't understand why she still bled. It didn't understand why she wasn't healing. It willed her to awaken. She did not. It willed her to heal. She did not. It willed her to be compliant and at ease. She did not.

In nuzzling it felt her tears hit it's cheek. It let a low growl. The salt of her tears offended it's nose. It let out another whine, and she did not respond. She did not submit. It was angry now. She was not responding as she should. Something was wrong with it's mate. So it did what came naturally next, it left to hunt for her. To feed it's mate. It fully expected her to be here when it returned. But he would not return.

It was Sesshoumaru. And as Sesshoumaru was forced to leave with the beast, because his memory ended here. He did not see her lurch herself into the well. But he knew she had. The beast that was him, hunted. It fed, then started back before it succumbed to exhaustion. When he awoke, it was only a moment more that Sesshoumaru would be drawn into the dream that was his own suppressed memories. He watched in horror as his features became once more the elegance that were his own, the harshness of the beast gone from them. His eyes melted from blood to amber and Sesshoumaru of the present faded away from the memory.

Sesshoumaru was shocked awake, almost falling off of the bed in his violent reaction to being shoved from his own memories. He in all of his years had only been so violent once, and that had been as a child. He had not harmed a woman in such a way then, he had killed them fast and ugly, but fast. This one he had left awake and alive. How horrible a fate.

"Sesshoumaru sama," he heard the softest whisper on the cool air around him.

His eyes fought for focus from the hellish things that plagued his vision. He felt a cool hand on his face, and realized he had been sweating. He realized that she had forced him to remember. Though not intentional, it was the same feeling the day he woke up from being poisoned.

"Sesshoumaru sama," the sweet voice came again a little more insistant than the last. The scent of salt stung the air around him. Tears. Her tears. "Please, come back, you were dreaming."

"This Sesshoumaru was not dreaming," he stated. His eyes snapped back into focus in the shadows. Catching the curve of her face before him, her large brown eyes with the pupils strained wide open trying to see in the dark. He could see her, but she could not see him. It was too dark in here. "I... was remembering." His voice was quiet, he moved his eyes from her gaze. She realized what he was remembering and moved to get his attention back.

"Sesshoumaru, let it go," she whispered. "Please do not let it destroy you. It was not your fault."

"Fault matters not," he replied coldly.

"Help me back to the bed," she said cryptically avoiding his statement of guilt. "I fear to move or I will twist this splint. I cannot see, I can only feel that you are before me."

"Kagome, how can you forgive this Sesshoumaru," it was more of a statement than a question. His fingers looped gently around her waist and she leaned into him.

"I do not forgive you," she said softly. "I am not angry with you to expect forgiveness from me. My anger lies in those that forced you to such measures. But they are dead. And there is no one to avenge my wronged self. You were only a weapon that they had created. No better or no worse than the gun in your holster. Created and groomed to do exactly what you did. I am sure that had to remained so feral, you would have found your demise rather quickly."

He rested his head upon her own. Taking a deep breath of her scent. It was still so calming. It was still so beautiful and pure. Yet he had ruined her body, he had not ruined her spirit. It would take so much more to break the wild filly in his arms. His wildflower.

"You cannot leave again," he stated firmly. "Now that I know what my soul has been yearning for, This Sesshoumaru will fight to keep what it is that sates myself."

"I thought you would say that," she said with a soft smile. "I'm sorry you had to witness that. I thought it best to be forgotten."

"Forgotten? That is foolish," he said plainly. "Forgotten is repeated. Remembered and shared is to resolve repetition."

"Alright, not forgotten but forgiven," she said softly feeling his warm chest against her back. She could feel his sweat through his shirt. "I will forgive entirely and forget it on one condition."

This puzzled him. Either she forgave or she did not. The ideal she would put restrictions on her forgiveness seemed so foreign although it had not been beyond him in the past to forgive transgressions against his lands in replacement for boons upon others.

_I'm going to end up giving half our lands in a dowry for her if you keep up these antics of yours Father!_

His words he spoke to his father when he found that she had been caged after treating his horrid wounds came to mind as she finally was asking for something in return. It was her right, she could ask for anything he had. He sighed, waiting to hear what the woman wanted in return for her conflagurations.

"You may ask this Sesshoumaru for anything to repay the damage I, Sesshoumaru have done unto you," he said slowly and methodically so she knew he was serious.

There was a long pregnant pause, as if she was waiting for the Gods to strike her down or him perhaps. She was delaying this, she enjoyed his anticipation. She was replaying upon his nerves all the times he had ever paused for her answers. It was difficult and painful, knowing she could ask for everything and take it all in that moment as his honor demanded he make retribution moreso now than ever before. Before he had seen the evidence, knew that his hands had made the crime, but never to know to what extent. The pictures of her injuries from the hospital, the visions of her spine with the bars sewn into her body and the screws sticking out of it to hold her spine together where his bite had obviously done damage flashing through his mind he winced at the memory of it.

She had every right to demand whatever she wanted, he had given it to her. He had given her the word to ask whatever she wanted and she would get it. He had to repay, repent and seek her out all at once. The next thing she said would determine his entire future, and he had no control of it.

"You will bathe," she said in her best Sesshoumaru mocking voice.

It was all he could do not to chuckle. That is all she wanted? No, he felt her inhale to say another thing, and the wince and anticipation came back in a flood of worry.

"And you will allow This Kagome, to pamper you while you do it. I will wash your hair, and I will take care of you as I once did. And you will allow it," she said softly. "And once that is done. We will start anew as if the Cages never existed. The only memory of them ever to be is our son, and that we will hold with pride, for he is strong. He is wise, even if he has a temper to rival yours," she said firmly, yet with a quiet voice. "That is all I ask of This Sesshoumaru. That one over there? I demand his head on a platter."

He laughed out, it was still quiet for he was never one to laugh loudly like his father, but the shake of his shoulders and the merriment in his voice could not be denied. He had not destroyed the ever giving, ever loving, ever innocent Kagome. Even through such tortures, she remained pure and beautiful. Even if she was plain for a human, she was indeed a beauty. Just as a lone daisy in a field of battled dead held a beauty all it's own. He could only marvel at the woman below his chin.

"If that is all you would ask, I would surely give it," he said, dropping talking about himself in third person. She was openly poking fun at his way of distancing himself from a situation. It was such ingrained habit for him, but she had always poked fun at it.

"Good, then when you are settled, sated and clean, we will plan what to do about the demon summoning Mansurs," she said with a hint of evil in her voice. "I'm still pissed about them."

He didn't say anything, he didn't have to. He gently lifted her into his arms and made for the bathroom to receive his pampered bath. It had been centuries since anyone had pampered him in a bath. He had always seen it as too personal to share with others after Juniji had passed on. Now for the first time, he would allow another to wash him.

His lessons had been rather brutal today. He sighed looking up at his sensei who had his usual relaxed face. It annoyed him to no end that he could not get a reaction out of the dragon hanyou despite his best efforts. Even in combat Li always wore the most passive face.

Muteki was painfully aware that he didn't even make his mentor break a sweat. Which unnerved him to no end, because if he couldn't make him break a sweat, how was he to deal with other youkai later? It pained him to no end and often he found himself doubting if he really was in any shape to call himself a protector of his mother.

The rap upon the door caused both to sigh. There were so many interuptions here. With a quick bow to one another, Li moved to the door and opened it slowly.

Li bowed out of the way of the entrance as Muteki watched a man he hated dearly walk through. His hair was wet, and he could smell his mother on him. It was all he could do for his eyes not to start bleeding in red, a low growl escaped his lips.

"Where is my mother?" he snarled at the man before him.

"Resting her ankle," he said plainly, flatly.

"Why do you reak of her?" the boy chastised. He realized the boy was taking yet again, a defensive posture.

"Because I had to fill a boon I owed her," he said raising an eyebrow. "I owe you no answers for my actions, son."

"You do when it comes to my mother, asshole!" he snarled, poising himself to lunge if needed.

"I did nothing to your mother. She rests with her leg elevated. I carried her too and from the bathroom, nothing else. Her medicine for her pain makes her tired and weary. Would you prefer I let her fall, son?" he said tilting his head slightly at the boy.

Li stood by watching the ill tempered child and his father. Sesshoumaru was surely giving him more answers than he would anyone else. But then again, he realized why Sesshoumaru was conceding to the boy. When his mother died, he had been given no such concessions by his father. He hated his father for not telling him what happened to his mother. And when he found out that the woman had died due to birthing complications, killing not only her but her unborn child, Sesshoumaru's sibling, it was all he could do not to kill his father on the spot. He had not only lost a mother, but a sibling and not been told.

Li remembered that day, and he remembered why Sesshoumaru had not been told. It was not InuTaisho's child that killed the Lady of the West. She had consorts, many consorts and one of them had not exercised care or caution. Sesshoumaru to this day did not know of the child's father, but it mattered little on the love he had held for his mother.

"Mutekimaru-san, you would be wise not to impede on your father's judgement again, he is taking care of your mother," he said with a gracious bow. "It is more than he has ever done for a human other than his ward Rin. You need to recognize your father's attempts to bring peace between himself and you."

"Li, I do not require your defense from my own son," Sesshoumaru said flatly but his eyes angled in an angry scowl.

"Nay Sesshoumaru sama, but Mutekimaru may need defense from you, sire," Li bowed apologetically. "His temper is as quick as his mouth when it comes to his mother."

_So much like my brother. So much like the insolent whelp that Kagome knew. Of course he was, he was raised by a human and a hanyou. _Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

"Mutekimaru, I wish no harm upon my mate, your mother. The circumstances regarding our mating bond are reprehensible. But know that the animal that did that, is not the demon standing before you. It was a time of evils amongst our kind, a pain I have fought every day since that you would never know," he said ruefully. Bowing his head to Mutekimaru for the last time he would ever in his life. "I give again, my apology for the damage I have done, but I have repaid my debt and will never ask your forgiveness again. You will find it on your own, or you will not. But if not, know that it your mother's heart you hurt. And the pride of your father."

With his statement made, Sesshoumaru rose to look to his son. Amber eyes met amber in a fierce staredown. Sesshoumaru would never again bow or give Muteki lenience. It was time that he learned he was not king of this castle. He may be prince, but he was not king. Muteki quickly realized what was happening and rolled his eyes away from his father, relenting his challenge to his father, submitting to his will.

"Li, I go to tend Kagome. Muteki, I wish you to continue with your trainings and learning. My assistant Kanna will be coming to teach you the ways of court. I suggest you listen and learn from her well. And if you disrespect her, in any way, you will answer directly to me. She has been in my court since she was a child. I expect she is respected," he said sternly.

Muteki gave a quick glance to Li who nodded slightly. Muteki took his cue and bowed slightly for his father, answering his acceptance.

With his acceptance Sesshoumaru spun and walked from the room, turning and closing the door behind him before walking away.

"Wow, he's got a cold streak," he said with a shrug.

"Yes, but he has it for good reason," Li said softly.

"And what could possibly be a reason for being such a jerk?" Muteki said coldly. "What does mom see in him? There are so many others that would treat mom with respect, and she choses to stay with this guy."

"Your mother sees things in him he is not ready to show you. Remember Mutekimaru, you may be his son, but he does not know you," Li replied. "You make assumptions based solely on your own observations and emotions. Not a wise way to lead."

He sighed. Muteki knew he was right, but after years of watching his mother worry and be scared, it was hard to believe that everything was all right now.

"Muteki you will get used to this, now let us train and work off some of that aggression of yours," he said with a sing song in his voice.


	17. Chapter 17

The Accidental Seduction

Chapter 17

Houses Ablaze

Sesshoumaru watched as the sun rose from the apartments he had here in the States. He had to get Kagome safely back to Japan. He had much more defenses there. Here he had some, enough he supposed but not nearly the influence of the Italian Mansur Family and their contacts. He had enough to defend her, but enough to allow her any kind of life. There he had all he needed to give her everything. The knock on his door broke his reverie.

"Come," he said without taking his glance from the window.

"A letter has come for you, it was urgent sir," the servant said, laying the proffered parchment on his desk before bowing his way out. Sesshoumaru turned and lifted the letter. Clipping it open with one claw he opened it and read it's contents. He sighed deeply. The shrine house, not the well house, but the house that Kagome lived in had been burned to the ground. Her family escaped unharmed and were being provided for by his guard. The assailant was not supposed to have been any of the Mansurs. There was no sign of activity by them before or after, and they were not claiming anything to do with the attack, which was very unlike the boisterous Italian family when they acted. They were ones to push a dog's nose in it's own mess.

He moved from the room with the notice in hand. If Kagome had second thoughts about moving back to Japan, this was sure to turn her mind in the direction he wanted. From Japan, he would see that she received every bit of information she needed to track his enemies. She had a shrewd sense about her, and would make a lovely addition to providing insight on his business partners and their activities.

He would have their house rebuilt. It was her ancestral home, and her brother would indeed want it to raise his own family in. He sighed. He had lost so many years with Mutekimaru. His instincts of parentage were not kicking in, even though he smelled and looked to be his son, it had simply been too long since the mating took place to feel what he should for the boy. He would have to make do, and count on Kagome's instincts in the matter. When his child with Juniji was threatened and eventually killed by his enemies, every instinct had kicked in. That had been used against him.

Perhaps those instincts were a weakness. Perhaps it was best this way for his heir not to have known those fierce instincts. But he was an unruly child. He felt the need to put him under him, to show him his place, but not the need to coddle and secure him. He had not any reference to even begin to understand all of this. He snorted at his weakness in his instinct, but it had been almost 500 years since he had mated Kagome.

Opening the door to her room, he saw she was awake and looking to him. Her hand was under the pillow and he realized he had a gun trained on him from her position. He raised an eyebrow as she lowered her hand from under the pillow and let out a breath of air she had apparently been holding.

"You must read this," he said, proffering her the letter. She did not question, she lifted it and began reading. Her eyes filled with the salt water that stung his nose. He leaned down and soothingly rubbed her back. He needed that to stop; crying was something he did not understand. In his race it was a sign of illness, weakness when tears came. It was never tied to anything of emotion.

"I have to find a way to get back," she said almost desperately.

"Already in the works," he said softly. "There is nothing more to be done, you may call them later. I have the information to call," he said reassuringly. "It is two in the morning there now, and I have been reassured they are resting comfortably."

"Thank you," her voice was small, her head bowed to him submissively. She raised it again and looked to his eyes. Golden pools reflected into her own as if he was deep in thought. She watched as his eyes flitted down to her feet, then down to the floor. Then back to her eyes. She was watching the process of him talking himself away from her.

"Rest now, we leave soon," he said dismissively. He turned for the door.

"No," she said firmly. Her challenge spun him on his heel as his amber eyes bore into hers directly. Not backing down she looked at him with unchanging eyes, only adding a small smile to her lips as she spoke. "Once we are there, you will forever be busy and roving your, well, whatever it is you do now."

"Are you saying I will neglect you?" he said raising and eyebrow.

"No, I am saying we should enjoy this time, while we have it," she said sagaciously. She patted the bed next to her, in open invitation. He walked to her and slowly sat next to her. He made no move toward her in any way. Not a casual lean, not any motion at all.

"Still only taking one bed to war?" she said quietly.

"I still do not take women to my tent when on a campaign," he said firmly.

"Even if the campaign was to find one?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I do not wish to aggravate your injury," he said motioning toward her ankle.

"Are you going to chew on my leg?" she said with a smirk. His eyes widened slightly in amusement. "No? Then how do you intend to aggravate my injury?"

"Activity can hurt it," he said as if she had three heads.

"No, lack of activity is hurting me," she said with that smirk still on her lips.

"Are your muscles sore?" he asked making to stand, she reached over and grabbed his hand to prevent him from rising.

"You could say that," she said softly. She tugged on his hand to suggest him to sit closer. "Can you take a challenge from your mate?" she asked without smirk or even a hint of mockery in her voice.

"I can," he said as if she had asked him what color his shirt was.

"Can you be gentle with your mate?" she said tracing small circles over his hand gently. "Is it always a dominance dance with the Inu?"

"Of course not," he snorted. He had not removed his hand, which was a sure sign. He moved closer, even seated he towered over her form. Most humans would be wise to cower from him. His long mane of silver, his eyes of the purest amber, and those lips that never colored unless he was ill all made Sesshoumaru someone to fear. But she felt no such fear; she raised her fingers and touched along the markings on his cheek.

"I remember the first day we met," she said softly. "The day you decided you wanted your father's sword. You never really wanted the sword, did you?"

"Of course I did," he said smoothly, and in a deathly whisper. "But I knew I could not have it. It angered me to see it in human hands, human hands that I knew in years to come would save me."

"So you did recognize me," she said quietly.

"Yes," he said. "I more recognized your scent. The poison allowed me not to be distracted."

"And what were you trying to keep distractions from?" she said as her finger traced lightly along his ear. He made no sound, but she felt the tiniest tremble. So small it was almost easy to dismiss as never have happened.

"The pup had much to learn. And he had to learn his place; in our world he was more powerful than most demons. Others would have sought his demise if they did not believe that I had excluded that honor for myself. And I was sure that one day; my hand would take his life. Naraku took that liberty away," he said sternly. She did not stop her tracings of his face, her eyes showed no shock or fear. No apprehension at all, just listening intently.

"I am glad you did not have to kill him," she said as her fingers trailed into his hair. Her nails lightly scathing across the skin of his scalp, she felt that dismissible tremble once again. "It would have killed part of you to do it. You cannot see it, you cannot feel it, but I know that even the most heinous of youkai cherished their family. Even you cherished something about your family." She marveled at his hair, as she often did when he had been ill. "It would have hurt you more than if you had to kill Rin."

"I was not hurt when she passed," he said. "She had lived a full life."

"Perhaps hurt is the wrong word," she said rethinking carefully. "It would have created another empty place." She watched as understanding flickered across his eyes, and his lips pursed into a thin line. "It is not a weakness that I know. Remember I know, and felt it all. I held you, within while you were fighting the poison."

"Time has been cruel," he said quizzically lifting a brow. "Your memories are traversed differently. Things I have been you saw when you were young, when things I was not yet saw your older eyes. How do you keep it all in order?"

"I do not, I remember it as it happened for me, it gives me peace to know that after attempts to make you leave InuYasha alone, including two rather poor attempts at your life, trying to make you work with InuYasha, and seeing your fierceness in battle on the lost island of false gods, I could give you something back for all you had to endure in the future," she traced those fingers along his jaw once again. He lulled his head slightly into her fingers, it was almost imperceptible but everything with him was.

There would never be declarations of love, never public displays of affections and public displays of his weaknesses to her. There would never be more than the imperceptible, and to ignore that would be to ignore him. She saw now what Rin saw. The child must have been extremely detail oriented. His declaration that he would never let her go was the most he would ever say in the ways of his heart. He would show his true nature never speak of it. Words were useless. Words meant nothing. Action spoke for him. And small nuances were everything about Sesshoumaru. He cupped his fingers under her chin, bringing her attention immediately to his eyes.

"Your seduction of this Sesshoumaru began almost seven centuries ago. This Sesshoumaru has been patient, and now will be gentle. But I am a selfish demon, Kagome, make no mistake," he said possessively.

"I make no qualms to change the demon before me, as long as he is up to the challenge of a very insistent and stubborn woman," she said with a smirk.

He lowered his head to hers, pressing his forehead to hers. His eyes remained locked on hers, as he watched her move closer yet. Lightly caressing his lips with her own, he remarked her bravery. Not even the bravest of youkai would encroach into his personal space. Not even Rin would encroach into his personal space. And none would ever do it in such intimacy, ever.

"Sesshoumaru, I am dying here," she said sheepishly. He smirked at her, and did nothing. "Sesshoumaru we were more intimate when we faked it for Jaken!" She said with a huff.

"True," he said softly. But his eyes reflected his mirth at her expense. She pulled her hand away slowly and lay back upon the pillows. She did not know how to deal with this. Why was he doing this? It was not because of her ankle. He seemed to enjoy the fact that she was willing him to stay despite the injured ankle. Her eyes flitted to the ceiling, suddenly it was vastly more interesting because looking at him right now, she was sure she would cry.

--

He watched as she pulled away. She was staring up at the ceiling and blinking rapidly. Her breathing was a bit deeper, as if she was timing her breaths. He did not understand her reaction. He watched as her arms coiled over one another on her chest. Her hands gripping her upper arms tightly, her knuckles turning white with the pressure behind her grip.

He let himself a deep breath through the nose, her scent was there, but it was no longer tainted with that light smell, very light scent of arousal. Now the spice had left and something else had taken its place. It too was sweet, almost sickeningly sweet. Fear. But if she feared him, why was she still laying there without shivers or shakes. Without sweating? Normally fear instilled widening of the pupil, but that wasn't happening. Normally fear caused mild sweating, but that wasn't happening either. It became apparent it wasn't him she feared. It was herself, or something about herself.

What would she have to fear? Did she fear she could or would hurt him? No. She had more control than when she was younger. Did she fear pain to her injury? No. Did she fear him after all? No. He ran over the checklist, again to make sure he missed nothing. He raised an eyebrow in discontent. His mate feared something about herself.

Something familiar traced along his memory. Something simplistic. Juniji mating night. She had that same sweet tangy smell. It hadn't been as sweet, tangier like a nice ginger. But Kagome's was sweet like a honey.

Insecurity.

Her fear was insecurity. Unsure of herself. Unsure of her ability to please she was feeling rejected and now felt afraid and insecure. His game had backfired.

Slowly he moved across the bed, cautiously. He tentatively touched the hand closest to him. He heard her gasp in a breath, but remained unmoving. He lowered his head, covering her chest in the splay that was his hair. His face nuzzled softly against the smooth surface of her skin, and he heard her gasp again. Under his fingers he felt her hands loosen their grip on her upper arm.

He heard his own voice; it had become lower than normal, laced in a husky sound that almost masked the reassuring purr from his chest.

"You did nothing wrong."

He felt her fingers become adventurous once again. Lifting from her arm to his hair once again. Did she realize how wonderful it felt? He let her know with a slight but soft growl against the shell of her ear. He felt her tense, then relax. Her fingers gently brushing his scalp felt so peaceful. He crossed an arm over her body and braced himself up above her body, cross prone as not to put any weight on her as he continued his soft gentle cuddle against her face.

"Explore," his low husky voice said again. He felt her other hand rise, her fingers trailing from his ear slowly down his neck. Slowly he lifted himself to look to her face, her eyes were following her fingers. His arm lifted as he mirrored her touches. Every place she touched, he did. When she realized what the game was, she smirked. Her fingers moved to the delicate buttons of his silk shirt. Slowly undoing each button. With him leaning on one of his hands, it seemed he would not be able to mirror what she was doing.

This is where she underestimated Sesshoumaru. Instead of undoing each of the buttons of her blouse, he simply dragged his claw under them, snipping them off one at a time as she undid each of his. She smiled at his inventiveness, as her hands slid under the silk, pressing against the firm muscles below. He did not follow her actions, content to let her explore. Her fingers traced the lines of muscle and sinew below his shirt, over his belly. Her fingers left fire in their wake, even though he knew his skin felt much cooler than she was used to. Her warmth added to the sensations of feeling she was leaving on his skin. He watched her eyes leave his chest, and look up into his. Realization of the emotions he must have been portraying at her touch seemed to mirror in her own and the slight scent of spice filtered through his nostrils once again.

He allowed his eyes to close, feeling the sensations her fingers were bringing. Then he felt the warmth of her lips against his once again. He mirrored her motions, tender kisses that stirred such emotion from within him. Her scent spiked with that simple gesture. He let himself taste her lips, and more of the sweet spice filled the air. Her body was reacting as he felt both of her arms wrap around him as she pulled herself up from her pads of pillows. Pressing her well-toned form against his. He lifted himself and straddled her body. Having use now of both arms, he pushed away her shirt and let a claw cut between the two cups of her bra before sliding it too away.

Before he reached for her bared breasts, he looped both arms around her and pulled her tightly against his chest in another searing kiss. He needed to feel the fire of her body against him. She tenderly rubbed her hands into the muscles of his back as his pressed into her back. He felt her wandering hands around his waist, slowly curling over his sides as her courage was building. The sweetness of her scent was leaving with it.

She was overcoming her fear. It gave him immense satisfaction to know that he had been able to help her find it again. He never liked anything sweet scented like that to stay around him for long. It was good for an occasional intimidation in battle. It was good for keeping servants in line. It was good for business. It was not a scent he wanted on her. His prone body over hers, he felt her hands press over his sides, then vanish. Amazing the world of the blind, things just vanished. Truth was that she had moved her hands to alter her position, moving pillows out of the way, his ears told him. But they had vanished off of his form. Then they were back, pressing down his chest. Creating a cavity between their two bodies, that heat of her body leaving was something he did not want. But he had told her to explore, and he would wait.

Then the fire was gone again. Shock replaced the warmth as he felt her cup him in her hands, pressing against his trousers. The growl, low and feral in his throat made her smile into their unending torture of each other's mouths. He tasted her, felt her, and now she felt him tremble. Her touch was so arousing; he knew he was pressing harder over her sides.

He felt the scars on her shoulders, but they almost seemed to radiate more heat than the skin around them. He felt her hands stroke along his length, the fire running through his body would not show through his cool skin other than the light sheen of sweat. He let his head hang back, letting her hands explore was exquisite torture. His hands roved to her breasts, lightly caressing over each, feeling how full they were. Little nip marks on each told him that his son did not know a bottle.

That intrigued him more than any other part of her body right now, he let his head hang forward, and look at the tiny scars. Of all the ones on her body, those were beautiful. He let his fingers rove over the healed puncture marks. Only one set on each breast. She had weaned him as soon as his teeth came in. So much to know, something so significant as this from her body told him a page in history about his son.

He let his fingers rove again. He could hear her gasps as his cool fingers stroked lightly over the areola, it taking on a darker color and pebbling to his touch made him want her even more. Her bodily reactions were gaining his fervor, not to mention the fire she was creating in his. He slowly moved away from her reach, and lowered his lips to her nipple, licking over it with a chilling exhale atop it after. It had the desired effect. She let out a small moan, and shuddered. Gooseflesh covered her skin.

Her reactions, her scent, and her eagerness were all adding to his own pleasures. He kissed over each breast, suckling each one lightly before slowly lifting her hips to remove the light fabric of her pants and underwear. He wanted to see all of her flesh, memorize it, touch it, and caress away every fear.

Lifting her hips to aid his endeavor, she let out a breath she did not realize she was holding when his cool hands gripped her thighs, sliding them to the edge of the bed gently. Helping her to sit up, her looked down into her warmed chocolate eyes and slowly lifted her hands to his waist. His fingers began to curl through her hair as she realized the task he wished of her.

Her hands caressed his sides for a moment, before reaching for the buckle on the leather belt he wore. Sliding it out of the loops, she dropped it as aimlessly as he had her clothing. Kagome unlatched the hooks and zipper of the trousers, and slid herself closer to him. He could feel the heat radiating off of her body, each wave of heat carried her scent with it.

Kagome slid her fingers over the waistband of the pants, sliding them away to his ankles. His body was hairless, well defined and beautiful. He stepped from the pants on the floor, and pushed her shirt off of her shoulders, bearing yet more scars. Softly, he bent and lowered his lips to each one. Paying tribute to her body and the imperfections caused by his own claws he would show her she was cherished.

She was trembling in anticipation, she had not an idea of what to expect. Kagome gasped feeling his cool lips on her shoulders. Those teeth that had bit her so harshly were now nipping and tenderly kissing those same places so gently. He pushed her back slowly, pulling her legs back up onto the bed as his fingers followed the trail his body was climbing over her.

Sesshoumaru took her lips again; the gentleness was still there but more fevered now. His tongue swept and tasted every part of her cavern; his body held up by his elbows let his lower body press against her. Her heat was driving him crazy; he wanted to have that warmth around him always.

Gently he ground himself against her, taunting and teasing. He felt her breathing tighten, her body trembling every time he hit her sensitive bundle of nerves. He lay more pressure against her body with his own weight. A clawed hand reached down to her good leg, and lifted it, cupping it around his back to give him more access. She was so warm, the leg lifted was like uncapping a hot volcano core, he groaned feeling the heat against his own erection wanting so much to delve within the molten lava but he had to wait.

Holding her hip, he pushed in long strokes against her. Sesshoumaru's mouth never relented it's hot torrent of her mouth, swallowing her guttural moans and gasps for air. He felt her body tremble and shake, her scent spiking madly leaving its mark on the room. He lifted his head in time for her back to arch against him. Her breasts pouring in heat against his cool chest, her cry like something of a wild animal in need, as every muscle failed its mistress and tensed tight enough to play like an instrument. Her eyes snapped shut as she cried out for him, her dull claws digging into his shoulders for purchase.

She looked like a goddess surrounded in silver. Her creamy skin had sheen of sweat that he wanted to taste so desperately. As she began to leave her Nirvana and her breath started to return, her eyes locked on his in a feral stare. Kagome, sweet and gentle, always in control of herself and her power was unleashed from her torturous binds.

"I need you, Sesshoumaru," she cried to him. Salty tears escaped their binds from her eyes. "I need you to want me, as I am, I need you to need me…" Her hips ground against his.

He kissed away every tear, taking the salty taste in his lips, and rolling it into memory. He kissed down her neck, tasting away the salt from her sweat, loving the feel of her heat against him. He lifted himself to his elbows and looked down to this woman below him. Seven centuries, this seemed to be just perfect to wait for. He lowered his hips downward, pressing his engorged erection against her.

Compared to her molten heat, he must have felt much cooler to her. She gasped and tensed. He looked down to her eyes again, seeking her out one last time before there was no stopping. She looked ravishing with her pinked lips, swollen from his long and harsh kisses. The blush across her cheeks from her raging heartbeat that refused to slow just added to the effect of her perfection.

"Lady of the West," he whispered to her with such emotion in his husky voice. "I humbly request the right to show my affection to you. Might I give you my mark, might I beg your womb for children, might I prove my worth and honor to one of such noble status?" The words were only four hundred years too late, but he would ask. Nudging her folds softly, his own body tensing in tight control, he would not if she said no.

"Lord of the West," she said softly. "Yes." Was her short and panted reply. He waited not a second later he pushed gently into her. His claws ripping the sheets on either side of her head as he fought not to lunge into her. He was not small in his masculinity, and he had promised to be gentle. Inch by inch, he slid in, feeling her fiery walls stretch around him. A growl low in his throat showed his strain.

Once sheathed to the hilt, he looked down into her eyes. There was no pain, she was breathing deeply. Her hips bucked against him, and he began to move. A slow gentle thrust, followed by three stronger ones, then slowing again she was writhing and moaning with every thrust into her body.

She lifted the other leg over his lithe waist, and he felt her open fully to him as her back began to arch once again. Her heat was intoxicating; her body gave off every pheromone to set his senses ablaze. He scooped her up, under her arms and curled his fingers over her shoulders to thrust deeply into her. Her scream was everything his masculinity needed to hear. Her hips were moving in time with his, but she was losing the pace. He gripped her tighter, as she fell into oblivion once again. Her scream of his name left him wanting to find that oblivion with her. But he would wait.

Not wanting her to injure her ankle any further, he pulled back onto his haunches, lifting her legs over each of his shoulders and began his thrusts anew. Her breathing was staggered, and started becoming non-existent as she inhaled, but did not exhale. The other two orgasms had been impromptu and her body had not been prepared for it. This one was the slow climb. His long arms curled around her legs. One pressed her open where their bodies joined.

Seeing that throbbing bundle of nerves, he caressed it with his cool finger and her entire body shuddered and shook almost violently. Sweat covered both of their bodies as Sesshoumaru fought for control over himself and waited for her. She was climbing the mountain again, and when she fell over it, he wanted to fall with her.

"Kagome, my … beautiful… miko…" he called to her, his growling voice sent more shivers through her body as she trembled steadily now. "That's right… sing.. for .. me…" he said low and huskily.

Her head was tossing in her throws, her body trembling and her core was so hot that Sesshoumaru could barely contain himself as he felt her walls begin to ripple over his turgid member buried over and over within her.

Her body arched one more time, hard, pressing back on her legs against his body to gain purchase as he felt his own body tightening and hardening. The coil of pressure that had been building, like a sprung wound to tightly snapped and he reared his head back and growled out his own release deep into her body.

"Kagome!" he heard himself calling as his body spiked

Each thrust sharp as he pumped his seed into her tight, hot and pulsing core. He ground in deep and stayed tightly into her. Suddenly her pleasure was his, and his was hers. The world stopped, time separated and they were once again alone together in the world.

He was suddenly with her, in her arms, in that place of such peace he had known when he was poisoned and dying. There was no worry of life, or death. There was no place other than in her arms, no kingdom, no demons or humans, no one weaker and one stronger. And this was what he could not give to Juniji. This was the bond. They were one being, two souls, conjoined. He watched as the scar melted away from her neck, and a glow surrounded her body.

If he had noticed he too would have seen his body was equally aglow, but all too quickly it seemed to fade away.

When his eyes opened, he was laying atop Kagome's body. She was panting heavily below him, clinging desperately to his body. She was on fire, and it felt like she was warming him from the inside out. He pressed soft kisses over the scars on her neck. Tasting the blood on her neck he instinctively began licking it away. It took him a second to pull back and realize he had marked her again. But instead of a foul carving on her neck, a light purple outline of the crescent was visible. His bite mark was deep but she didn't seem to be in pain. He heard himself whimper slightly against her, his beast asking forgiveness.

He was rewarded with a soft kiss against his neck and a gentle pulling of his cool body against hers in a tight and possessive hug against her sweaty form. His body relaxed physically against her until he noticed how hard her breathing was. Lifting himself he looked down to her, her hazy eyes met his with a glow of satisfaction, and emotion. He captured her lips once more, in a slow, sensual and comfort giving kiss before moving off of her body.

She shivered when he left her. Mistaking it for cold, he pulled the heavy comforter up over their forms. She smiled softly and rolled over onto his body, laying her head against his chest and listening as his heart thrummed in rapid chaos in his chest.

"I… always wondered if I could do that…" she whispered. He looked at her in rapt interest, curious to her meaning, he arched and eyebrow at her. "Make your heart beat out of control like that…" she blushed. He felt the warmth of her cheek against his chest and curled his claws lightly through her hair.

"How long have you wondered that, my Kagome?" he whispered.

"Since the day you woke up in the tent, and were able to look at me," she said softly. "I cannot say I did not think of you before that, but the constant trying to kill me took the thrill out of it."

She was jesting with him, and he just snorted in return. He curled himself near her ear and whispered in a growl to her.

"I will not give you up now," he said possessively, as his arms looped around her and held her tightly to him. "Sleep, soon you will go home."

--

She awoke to the strangest feeling, a twisting feeling in her gut. Her ears were popping and everything sounded slightly muffled. Letting out a wide yawn, both ears popped open and she could hear again. The sound something whirring loudly was only matched in disturbance by the absolute sanitary smell of the air. She opened her eyes and she was not where she had fallen asleep.

Panic filled her as she sat strait upright, looking around fiercely. Her energy spread out, searching her environment.

The door opened to the small room she was in suddenly, light filling the compartment to the figure shadowed from her light sensitive eyes, her shriek of fear and panic must have seemed out of place. The door closed and suddenly her own energy was being pushed back.

She sighed and relaxed, it was Sesshoumaru. Holding the sheet against her body she felt his arms come around her tightly. Soothing her fears and recoiling her energy back toward herself.

"Where are we?" she said clenching onto him tightly. He must have heard the fear in her voice. Letting out a little whimper when the room seemed to move slightly she gripped onto him tighter.

"We are on our way home," he said softly. "Calm. It is alright."

"How did I get aboard and not know it?" she shuddered. Had she lost time?

"You were exhausted, I let you sleep. Rest Kagome," he said soothingly petting down her hair. But her stomach had other plans, and firmly let him know in a loud growl. "Or not." She giggled.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten since breakfast," she said quietly. "How long is our flight?"

"Six hours to Los Angeles, then another nine after that," he said softly.

Sesshoumaru spent the better part of an hour paying every attention on her. Brushing her hair, rubbing down her back and shoulders, feeding her bite-by-bite. It was as if he had a treasure in his hands that he wasn't going to lose due to inattentiveness.

"I am not letting you go either, Sesshoumaru," Kagome said as he was massaging her shoulders. Her hands came up and grasped his, pulling his tall, lean body against her back. "What is this constant affection?"

"Do humans not dote on their wives?" he asked inquisitively. Kagome pondered for a moment if he truly did not know the answer to that.

"I couldn't say, I have never had a husband," she said softly nuzzling against his cool face. "But you could spoil a girl doing all of this."

"Then I will have done well," he said softly.

"How is Muteki handling all of this?" she asked softly.

"Well," he said softly. "He wishes to meet his grandmother and uncle."

--

a/n: Sorry about the time on this update. Another will be coming soon I promise!

Dianara


	18. Chapter 18

The Accidental Seduction

Chapter

Home Again

The plane landed in Los Angeles without incident. Kagome rested throughout the layover, before venturing out of her compartment. The plane was a Boeing 747, and enormous. Servants offered her more food, she was given every comfort. It was getting annoying when she was not even allowed to pour her own ginger ale.

The flight over the Pacific was boring at best. Sesshoumaru spent a great deal of time looking over paperwork. In his suit he seemed so out of sorts, even seated and semi relaxed he seemed so regal. Whatever was in these papers was fretting on that regality. Kagome raised an eyebrow in query, but he hadn't looked up once since starting to look them over.

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked quietly. This seemed to snap him from his daze and he looked at her. Pulling off a pair of reading glasses he sighed.

"I apologize, Kagome," he said quietly. "These are the reports of the shrine house burning down. It was arson."

"I figured that much," she said quietly. "I am more worried who is the arsonist and that they leave the well alone."

"I think they were after you, not the well. It would have been easier to burn the well. Whomever it may be, felt that violating the well was a bad idea," he said with a sigh.

"Or they could not go past the ofudas that protect it," she said warily.

"That is possible," he said quietly.

"That rules out hanyou and humans," she sighed.

"Your mother did not see the arsonist, so there is no help there," Sesshoumaru said with a sigh. My contacts are unsure of the source of the arson. There was not anyone they could see near the house."

"You've been having my house watched?" she said incredulously.

"Ever since I found you were alive, I thought you may return home," he said dutifully. "You told me to watch and listen for you. I did as you requested."

It dawned on Kagome at that moment that for him to go out of his way in such a fashion meant far more to him that it appeared. Sesshoumaru did nothing that did not bring him satisfaction in some way or another. When he had not appeared when she gave him as many clues as she could, she assumed she had not been a pleasing thing for him to find. Or that he had heard about her attack and avoided her as a result. Kagome never realized that her hints had been so vague or something he would not have found. But then again, why would a 926-year-old demon be listening to modern music? The whole folly of it now was easy to see. Back then; it was all she could divulge without straining the time barriers.

His interest in seeing her again was more than just a compliment in his eyes. It was reassurance that she was the one he had been waiting to see for centuries. It was the proof that she needed to know that his affection went beyond just "mating". Most humans would have been lost on the sentiment, but Kagome realized this epiphany as it was happening.

"Thank you," she said softly. His eyes rose from his papers and his head tilted somewhat. Confusion read in his eyes but he said nothing as he continued to look upon her face. After a long moment, she clarified. "For not giving up on me. I can only imagine how terrible New York had to be on you."

"It reeks of death, decay and human destruction," he said with a snort. "But if you were there, you must have had reason to be amongst such atrocity. And truthfully, you did."

Death, decay and human destruction? Is that how he saw the larger cities? She pondered for a moment trying to discern his meaning behind his phrasing. Sesshoumaru had a nasty habit of speaking metaphorically about the realities in which people lived. Again, many would get offended or see his words as slights on their race as humans if they knew him to be anything other than a human. Humans overall were very arrogant to assume they understood the world as he did. She could only begin to grasp it all because of her years traveling in the Well.

This too had meanings behind meanings. Living amongst death and decay hid her scent from him. It offended his nose and his higher senses. That was the point, after all, to keep whoever was her "mate" from finding her. Granted, the world would have been a far different place if she had known it was Sesshoumaru. But there was no way of knowing such things at the time. This comment was a compliment to her ability to hide successfully from other demons. After pondering all of that, she let a small smile dawn on her lips at the compliment that was never paid to anyone by the stoic lord.

"Again, I thank your kind words," she said with a small smile of pride. He nodded and went back to the papers. She realized then something that had eluded her up until now. He needed her to understand human mentality. He still did not hold the firmest grasp of it and often slipped into old habits of dealing with them. That is why he wanted her skills as a profiler.

"Perhaps you would like me to help?" she said quietly walking closer to his desk.

"I must get this work done," he said dutifully.

"I am not trying to dissuade you," she said with a mocking finger shaking at him. He looked to the quick motion of her hand then up to her face. "I am useful in the ways of profiling, remember?" She smirked and this in turn gave him a smirk to match. She knew he had realized what she was saying. She was willing to take on the job position offered her.

"My mate has no need to do such trivial tasks," he said as an eyebrow rose.

"Well, your mate is going to assist her mate," she said with an equally raised eyebrow. "I refuse to sit and do nothing, getting fat and being lazy." She chuckled. His smirk turned to a close-lipped smile as he handed her the papers he was looking over. She accepted them with grace and sat down near his seat on one of the plush couches. Her brows furrowed in concentration on the facts presented to her as she flipped through the pages.

"It's a demon," she said firmly. "It is vengeful and the fire was meant to cleanse or purge an emotion."

"And what emotion would that be?" he said trying to remain calm. A direct assault on her home would mean that she was in danger, even in Japan. Her home did not fall on his lands, so protection would be difficult.

"That's difficult to say, but it is definitely based in the primal emotions. Anger, fear or lust," she replied. "Fire is often used as a method of "Cleansing the Soul" or "Purging". Whether the purge was meant on me or on the Shrine House itself, I cannot tell. Obviously the demon in question must have known I would not be there. It must have also known that I had not been there for some time to do something so drastic," she mused, letting her thoughts run freely from her mouth. "There is no other reason I can think of at this moment for a demon to set fire to the Shrine House. If they were advanced enough to use accelerants, they could have just thrown a Molotov Cocktail at the Well and avoided the Wards that keep demons out of it."

Sesshoumaru listened with interest of Kagome's interpretation of what she was reading. He did not correct her in any manner, or suggest anything. He watched as she scanned her fingers over the pages, taking in facts and listing out possibilities. If she was right, and this was a demon purging out something, it should be over unless the attack was meant on her directly.

"The best course of action right now is to send some of your best to sift through the rubble and see if there was an item or something of importance that was giving off magic that may have attracted a demon," she said smoothly. "Being that the house hasn't been used as a temple in years, it may have been corrupted by something."

"And if there is nothing?" he imposed.

"The attack was meant on a more personal level," she shrugged. "And something else of value to the person he or she was trying to slight will burn again soon."

"If the attack was meant for you, what in Japan could they burn?" he inquired.

"Anything that would hold a personal memory for me," she said quietly. "But I doubt they will be so quick to burn something like the tree or the Well. More than likely it would be something like my school, or something similar that could easily be dismissed without being tied to me directly."

"Why work in such a manner?" he moved to the seat beside her and she smirked at him.

"To try and make me take on the guilt of not being able to stop him or her," she said smoothly. "To try and make it so I had part to blame. I would recognize that all of the places burning were tied to me, but could also be tied to a hundred others in the same manner. It would be a guile of guilt."

"Interesting theory," he said smirking. "We shall see."

--

Muteki and Kagome sat eating dinner quietly. They had discussed everything that she and Sesshoumaru had. Muteki was stubborn, but he had seen the advantage of having a powerful demon protecting his mother. Li had explained it very well to him over the course of the trip.

"Mother," he started causing her to look up to him.

"Yes?" she said with a soft smile. "You look very upset."

"I have been worried, and Sesshoumaru all but kept you sequestered away," he said petulantly.

"I was badly hurt," she said quietly. "I took two flights of those stairs at the hotel we were in rather badly. The potion mixture Sesshoumaru gave me was quick healing, but it also made me very tired and extremely vulnerable. It was only out of concern that he kept me away," she said sweetly. "I know you do not know your father well, and I do not expect you to understand everything about him. It took me a very long time to understand him, and I'm still learning. Please be patient and you will see there is much more to him than meets the eye," Kagome said softly to her worried son.

"Tell me about him, tell me what makes him so special to you," Muteki said quietly. Kagome gave it some thought, and decided it would be best if he understood how his mother and father had come to know and respect one another rather than the only information him having being from years of staring at the scars on her body.

The rest of the trip was spent telling the stories of the Bone Eater's Well to her son, who needed to know to stay away from the blasted thing.

"So let me get this strait," he said softly shaking his head. "You sang to him from songs of our time now, to help him find you in the future. Then you went somewhere so vile he might never find you?" His questions had valid points and she answered them point for point. The humor he found in the fact that Sesshoumaru, the Mighty Lord of the Western Lands, had fallen for a human Miko with nothing more than the power of song was worthy of a children's storybook.

In fact, with his father's permission, he may just write said story.

--


End file.
